


Fox Hunt

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Zorro crosses a mysterious and evil landowner who uses slave labor. Don Paulo is determined to kill Zorro no matter how long it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zorro crosses a mysterious and evil landowner who uses slave labor. Don Paulo is determined to kill Zorro no matter how long it takes.

New Page 1

**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt3.htm)**

| 

**[4](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt4.htm)**

| 

**[5](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt5.htm)**

| 

**[6](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt6.htm)**

| 

**[7](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt7.htm)**

| 

**[8](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt8.htm)**

| 

**[9](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt9.htm)**

| 

**[10](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt10.htm)**

| 

**[11](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt11.htm)**

| 

**[12](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt12.htm)**

| 

**[13](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt13.htm)**

| 

**[14](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt14.htm)**

| 

**[15](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt15.htm)**

| 

**[16](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt16.htm)**

| 

**[17](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt17.htm)**

| 

**[18](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt18.htm)**

| 

**[19](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt19.htm)**

| 

**[20](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt20.htm)**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

****

**Eyes narrowed against the intense glare of the late afternoon sun, the non-descript vaquero, or cowboy, perused the shady trail leading away from the El Camino Real.His broad brimmed hat did nothing to alleviate the effects of the summer sunlight, which radiated from everything.The King’s Highway, while conducive for speedy travel, had very little in the way of amenities, at least in this part of California.There was little shade, no welcoming inns, except at one-day intervals, and very few nearby haciendas where comfort would be assured.**

****

**With those thoughts in mind, the vaquero pulled his hat down even further and turned up the trail toward the promise of comfortable shade and a cool spring, tugging gently on the lead rope of the horse following behind.The vaquero, Diego de la Vega, was actually a caballero or gentleman of the wealthy class.He was a young man in the prime of his life, very tall, with dark hair and a handsome face highlighted by intelligent hazel brown eyes, a small trim mustache and a quick smile. Being the only son of one of the wealthiest landowners in the vicinity of the Pueblo de Los Angeles, many señoritas would have considered him a very good catch if he would only make the overtures of courtship.What they didn’t know, however, was that Diego had a secret. He was also El Zorro, an identity he had assumed after he had been called home from studies in Spain by his father, to help fight the excesses of a tyrannical comandante.In order to allay suspicions that he might be Zorro, Diego had acquired an air of pacifism about him.He took to reading even more than he usually did, playing more music, writing poetry, much to the dismay of his father, Alejandro, who was hot-blooded and tended to take any situation by the horns.Now that his father knew of his dual identity, they worked closely together to help those who were oppressed.**

****

**Watching the trail as he slowly made his way toward the hint of greenery in the distance, Diego suddenly found himself staring at two extremely well armed vaqueros.His horses shied and danced in fright at the sudden, almost ghostlike appearance of the two men. Astonished almost beyond measure, Diego realized that it wasn’t because the two vaqueros were so well armed and menacing, it was because he hadn't had a single clue of their presence until they had suddenly appeared before him on the trail.Diego prided himself on the fact that he had a keen awareness of everything around him, a talent developed by his various experiences of the past.It was apparent, though, that he had missed something along this desolate trail, or else these vaqueros were very, very good.**

****

**It took him a moment to calm his startled animals before he could address the men who silently and resolutely blocked the path before him.**

****

**"Buenos Tardes, señores," Diego said simply, and then waited quietly for the men to speak.**

****

**"Señor, you must turn back," the older of the two commanded, without any preamble of civility.**

****

**Diego decided that, despite the appearance of the two men, there was no need to tell them anything other than the truth, although only a portion of it."Señores, I have been in Monterey on business and am traveling to the Pueblo de Los Angeles.It has been four long, hot, dusty days of riding and I was only seeking a shady and secluded spot to rest my horses and myself, perhaps to camp if there is a spring nearby.I meant no harm, and I certainly did not mean to intrude on anyone's property or business."**

****

**The younger man moved his mount a few paces towards Diego's horse, eyeing the intruder with a look of undisguised curiosity."Señor, you have the look of a vaquero, but the bearing of a caballero.And the horse obviously belongs to a wealthy landowner.Who are you?"**

****

**Diego mentally gave the young vaquero several points for being so astute; he had hoped to avoid any attention that a hacendado might attract, since he was traveling alone, and on desolate stretches of highway. "I am connected with the Rancho de la Vega and am doing the bidding of Don Alejandro de la Vega."This was essentially the truth, but there wasn’t a chance that he was going to divulge any more information until he had a better grasp of this situation.“As for the horse,” he added. “It is indeed the property of de la Vega, who decided to take the coach back to Los Angeles.Now tell me, señores, why should I wear out my only horse?” he asked with a knowing smile.**

****

**The older man suddenly drew out his pistol and pointed it at Diego. "It does not matter if you are on the business of King Ferdinand himself, turn around and leave immediately, unless perhaps you wish Don Alejandro de la Vega to have to hire a new messenger.You can go back and stay at the Mission of San Luis Obispo de Tolosa or proceed south to Santa Barbara."The speaker was a stocky, darker skinned man, a mestizo, somewhat short in stature, but fully capable of carrying out his threats.**

****

**"Manuel," the younger man chided, "there is no need to be so crude.This man does not even appear to be armed, I am sure that he will leave quietly."**

****

**"To be sure," Diego agreed fervently, "I certainly am not known as someone stupid enough to argue with the end of a pistol, but if I may be so bold, your patron must be a man new to California."**

****

**"Why is that?" José, the younger vaquero asked, still curious.**

****

**"Because he offers no hospitality to those traveling near his hacienda, especially during the time of the siesta." Diego replied coolly."That is customary in California."**

****

**"How do you know there is a hacienda nearby?" the older man asked harshly, flustered by Diego’s deductions."And besides, it really does not matter if there is or not, you are trespassing and you are to leave, NOW!"**

****

**"By the Saints," murmured Diego."But of course, I will leave," he said more loudly, and turning his horses around, started back down the hill toward the highway.Feeling a peculiar prickling between his shoulder blades, he knew the two men continued to watch his departure, and decided that it was best to pretend they had convinced him; that leaving was indeed the best course.Naturally their manner and speech gave just the opposite effect to the curious Diego, who believed that something was definitely not right beyond that mountain pass.It was his intention to find out what was going on before he continued on to Los Angeles.**

****

**This traveler, who was unarmed, but posed as a hired vaquero, puzzled José.The man could not hide the self-assured air of a caballero that seemed to be an unconscious or habitual thing.This man was no simple messenger, José would bet his next month’s wages on that, and assumed the man was not just delivering the fancy horse to his patrón, but that he was the horse’s owner, and therefore a patrón himself. _But if the man is a patrón, then why didn’t he just insist on spending the night at my employer’s hacienda, as was his right, instead of posing as a vaquero?_ the young man thought, puzzled.As he was fairly young and this was his first job with a rich hacendado, he decided this reasoning was trivial and he just shrugged and turned back up the trail behind Manuel. **

****

**Chapter 1**

**After Diego had ridden for, perhaps, ten minutes, and after stopping to check one of the horse's shoes, listening intently for any signs of pursuit, he looked back up the trail to further confirm that he wasn’t being followed.Remounting, he continued south along the highway, looking for any spot that would afford some shade until the cool of the evening.Soon Diego saw a trail that not only promised to afford him the shade that he and his horses required, but was secluded enough to make a good camp for the night, with a small stream nearby.**

**As he rested in the shade of a small tree, the caballero wondered if he might possibly be overreacting, but immediately squelched the thought.In the past, he had learned to trust his instincts, and right now his instincts were sending alarm signals that would need to be checked out later.**

****

**Diego watched the shimmering waves of overheated air dance off the rocks. Looking up, he saw an eagle floating on the thermals, looking for prey.It was during these quiet times since he left Monterey, that he wished Bernardo, his manservant, could have accompanied him, if for no other reason than for company.While Diego was used to being alone at times, he was nevertheless gregarious by nature and on long trips like this, wished he had a traveling companion.He sighed, knowing there was no reason to dwell on that which could not be changed.Bernardo had been stricken with a fever during their stay in Monterey and while the Franciscan priests had assured him that the manservant would be completely well within a few days, Diego's father was expecting him back in Los Angeles for a very important meeting of patrons.The papers he was carrying from the governor’s office were an important part of that meeting, and made it impossible for him to wait for Bernardo's complete recovery.**

**Diego left enough pesos for Bernardo to return home by coach as well as a generous donation to the monastery where the manservant was recovering.Then he had set out alone.By wearing the livery of a hired vaquero instead of his usual flashy wardrobe, he hoped to avoid any incidents on the way home.Diego had also brought Bernardo’s mare along instead of stabling her in Monterey until they returned.Since he had stayed with the convalescing Bernardo longer then the itinerary of the trip allowed, Diego had felt that having two horses would help him make up the lost time.As one horse tired he would be able to switch horses, instead of having to stop and rest for extended periods of time due to the oppressive heat.Part of the nights had been spent traveling also and although it wasn’t customary, these strategies had helped him to save almost an entire day, at least until now.He had to admit, though, that he was weary from the long ride of the past four days, and he certainly knew that the horses were.This had been one of the most oppressively hot summers that he could remember, with hot winds blowing from the ocean, bringing very little rain, instead of the cooler breezes that usually tempered the heat of summer.**

****

**Watching another eagle join the first in an aerial dance across the clear blue sky, he wondered if part of his reasoning for riding back alone might not be a reaction to the sometimes scathing comments about his courage, or rather lack of it.Even though he had, for the most part, come to terms with his role as a passive, non-aggressive caballero, the comments sometimes still stung. There were times that he wished he could do as Diego de la Vega, what he had done as a child, when he saw what he felt were wrongs being committed.Chuckling to himself as he remembered his childhood reputation of being hotheaded and quick with his fists, he hobbled the horses to prevent them from wandering too far while he rested.And as he dozed, he wondered why two ranch-hands would be so heavily armed and have the manner of bandits.**

****

**Diego woke several hours later, when the evening had progressed enough for the air to change from the simmering heat of the late afternoon to the cooler air of evening.The eagles were gone, but a single red-tailed hawk had taken their place, searching for a late day meal before the sun set.The raptor reminded him of his duties, and he stretched, fed and watered the horses, then had a very light supper from his provisions before beginning to prepare for his night's investigation.By the time he was finished, the sun had set and the campsite had begun to take on a ghostly aura, with shadows from the trees and rocks, combining with the noises of night creatures and the slight sighing breeze drifting through the tops of the oaks.**

****

**After determining that the area around his campsite was secure, he untied one of the coquinillos or saddle bags.In it were a black cape, shirt, pants, sash, hat, bandana, boots, gloves and the mask, which had become famous around Los Angeles and to some extent, Monterey.The sword, he had tied to Tejas’ saddle, under the coquinillo, as he seldom wore a blade other than when he was in his guise as Zorro.Swords had no place in the life of the passive Don Diego, even though, before he had returned home, fencing had almost been life itself.When the change was complete, the horses were looking on a different man, El Zorro, and most of the time, when he donned the costume, Diego felt different as well.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt2.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Chapter 2

New Page 1

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
# **Chapter Two**

# **Night and Day 1**

****

**Zorro decided he would take a chance on finding the mysterious hacienda on foot, even though like most Californianos, he would prefer to ride.A horse would be heard easily on such rocky trails, especially by guards as observant as the two he already met.He also didn't feel the trip would be too far.The outlaw traveled along the trail in the general direction he felt the rancho or whatever the two men were protecting, must lay.**

**After a walk of about an hour in the semi-darkness, he came over a ridge and looked down on a long, but narrow valley.By the light of a waxing moon he saw a modest hacienda, with several outbuildings, probably stables and storage sheds, and a little beyond, several smaller buildings, near the fields.Zorro surmised that those were the peons' quarters.He was about to start down into the valley when he heard the sound of a horse just to his left on a different path; and trailing behind the horseman was a large wolfish-looking dog.Zorro noted, with satisfaction and gratitude to the Saints above, that the breeze was traveling from the valley up the ridge so that the dog was not able to get a scent from him.There were few dogs on the de la Vega estate for work and none for pleasure.His father didn’t care that much for dogs, claiming that their barking was a detriment to a good night’s sleep.He had never had a desire to have one either.Not that he was afraid of them; there just was no reason for them on their rancho.The thought occurred to him that this hacendado might only have big dogs for guard duty if he were hiding something.**

****

**Zorro considered this development and realized that he would have to be very careful of the direction of the wind and of his movements.Men were easy to fool; dogs' senses were not.This was probably not the only guard dog on the premises, there were most likely others posted around the perimeter of the valley.**

****

**When the guard was far enough away to suit him, Zorro quietly slipped down the trail toward the hacienda.So far everything was quiet and remained so until he had reached the main house.There he heard the voice of an angry man and the sound of what seemed to Zorro to be that of someone being slapped.He risked a glance through the window nearest the sound.The glance told him that no one was looking anywhere near the window and he took a longer look at what was transpiring.**

****

**"Did I not tell you what I would do to you if you could not get more work from those lazy peons?" the angry man roared at a peon lying on the floor.He paced like a caged and volatile tiger, snarling threats at the cringing peon.The angry man, obviously the patrón of this rancho, was of medium height, about a half a foot shorter than himself.By the standards of the day, the man might be considered ruggedly handsome, with light brown hair and gray eyes, but his intense rage made him only seem base and corrupt.He sported a short pointed beard, which didn’t alleviate the taint of evil that the man exuded.The patrón was a trim, well-muscled man and appeared to be quite strong. _Perhaps_ , thought Zorro in anger, _because he spends so much time_ _beating his peons_.**

****

**Although the peon on the floor was much larger than the man who had slapped him, the former was groveling and crying in fear.The smaller man grabbed a whip that was hanging on the wall and proceeded to give several lashes to the peon, an act which made the big man wail even louder.The echoing cries reverberated through the night.They also caused Zorro to keep reaching for the handle of his sword, but he felt the servant was in no harm of being killed at the present moment, and he needed to assess the total situation before rushing in to save him.**

****

**"Please, master, I'll do better. Please, master, give me another chance, please," the peon whimpered.**

****

**Zorro realized with horror that he was probably not witnessing the punishing of a rebellious servant, but of a slave.He knew that many peons were treated much like slaves, but others, like those on the de la Vega rancho were housed, fed and paid salaries.Even the indentured servants would be free after a certain period of time had elapsed, to go and make their fortunes or to continue their work for appropriate wages.Zorro wondered if the other peons were in similar conditions as that of the cringing man.If that were the case, then it was no wonder the valley was so heavily guarded from outsiders.And it was no wonder he had felt the need to investigate.**

****

**Zorro crept around the corner of the house and toward the nearest hovel.Like the pads of a large cat, his soft-soled leather boots made no sound, and he only hoped that there were no dogs nearby.So far there was no evidence of any, down here on the valley floor, this near the main house.Reaching the door of the little house, Zorro heard only the sounds of tired men groaning and snoring in their exhaustion.He also heard footsteps of someone approaching the doorway, and he slipped back outside the door to wait.A very young peon shuffled out the door and then sensing another presence, suddenly stiffened and turned toward the outlaw. Seeing he had been discovered, Zorro quickly grabbed the young man by the arm and covered his mouth to avoid any outcry.**

****

**The outlaw felt the fearful trembling of the boy and quickly tried to reassure him." Muchacho, if you promise to make no outcry, I will take away my hand," Zorro whispered in his ear."I only want to ask you a few questions and I promise that I will not harm you."The young man nodded his head and Zorro slowly withdrew his hand.**

****

**"Where were you going this late at night?" Zorro asked quietly.**

****

**The young man pointed a trembling finger to a very small building nearby.**

****

**"Then by all means continue, but I am trusting you to return without anyone becoming suspicious that I am here.”The boy nodded and left Zorro without any further sound.The outlaw slipped around the corner of the hovel and awaited the boy’s return.The peon returned shortly.“Let us talk here, so that we will be away from the door," Zorro whispered.Motioning for the boy to sit down, he made a quick, but thorough perusal of the immediate area, and then joined him.**

****

**"What goes on here?" Zorro asked anxiously.The young man, who appeared to be only about thirteen, just looked at Zorro without speaking.Soon tears began to roll down the boy's face and quiet sobs racked his small frame.Zorro was a bit taken back by the young man's reaction and put his arm around the boy to try and comfort him."Amigo, I am called El Zorro.I have never hurt youths before and I promise not to start now. I am only concerned by what I have seen here this night and want to know more so I can help you and your people,” he whispered in reassurance.The boy pulled back and looked at him as though for the first time.**

****

**The young man’s eyes widened. "You are the outlaw, Zorro, who has helped peons escape those who would mistreat them?" he asked hopefully, wiping the tears away with a grimy sleeve.**

****

**"Sí," Zorro said, simply.**

****

**"And you came here to free us?" The boy's voice trembled slightly, with hope.**

****

**"First to obtain information and then we will see how best to proceed.What is your name, muchacho?"**

****

**"Rico, Señor Zorro."**

**"Rico, what is your position at this ranchero?"**

****

**"Oh, Senor, we were promised great wages when the** **vaqueros** **spoke in the plaza of San Luis Obispo de Tolosa, but anyone who was foolish enough to come here has never left, at least alive, and none has received any payment.I, myself, came to earn wages for my family and now my poor mother probably wonders if I am dead or alive."**

**Zorro drew a deep breath in anger."Who is the so-called patrón of this rancho?" he asked, trying to calm himself.“I am assuming it is the man with the small pointed beard and gray eyes,” he said before the boy could answer.**

****

**"Sí, señor, that is Don Paulo Wheeler,” Rico answered.“It is said that he came from the Indies where they use slaves brought from Africa.Don Paulo has peon slaves working in mines in the nearby mountains.It is whispered that he only grows cattle and grain until he finds gold or silver or anything else precious in the mines."**

****

**This statement puzzled Zorro.Mining was almost unheard of; everyone in California knew that if gold or silver, in any quantities existed here, the conquistadores would have already found it.He wondered what reason Wheeler would have to think he could find those things in these mountains.Greed made people act in strange ways.**

****

**"Is everyone treated as the peon foreman in the hacienda was?"Zorro asked, getting back to the problem at hand.**

****

**"Oh, Señor Zorro, sometimes it is horrible!I saw my uncle, he is the foreman, beaten near death.And those who have tried to escape have the dogs of that devil set on them.Those unfortunates do not usually live."**

****

**Zorro realized that while he was listening, he kept clenching and unclenching his fist as though it was around the neck of an imaginary enemy.Taking a deep breath, the outlaw realized that he had to put away his anger in order to have a clear head to make plans and carry them out methodically.Anger had a place, but at the present time it served no purpose, except to give him the resolve to help these slaves.**

****

**"How many peons would like to escape tonight and go back to San Luis Obispo?" Zorro asked, surprising himself at the words that came before the thought had formed.So much for planning methodically, he thought wryly to himself.**

****

**"Tonight?" the boy asked incredulously. "Why, all of us, I am sure, señor. But what about all of the vaqueros and their devil dogs?The dogs are what frighten us the most.They are like demons from hell. If it were not for the dogs we would have probably tried to escape a long time ago."**

****

**"Yes, there must be a diversion and then if I can lead the dogs and their handlers after me, you will be able to escape.And, muchacho, you must be sure to tell the local administrado what is going on in this valley," the outlaw told the boy.**

****

**Zorro sat pondering for a moment, and while he was doing so, he heard the stumbling approach of someone from the hacienda.Rico froze against the wall of the adobe hovel, while Zorro crept to the corner of the building to see who was approaching. The man leaned wearily against the doorframe and paused, which was the exact time that Rico sneezed.**

****

**The man stared in Rico’s direction, intense fear etched in his face, and evident even in the pale moonlight."Who is that?" he asked, with a trembling voice.**

****

**“Rico, Uncle Antonio," the boy answered quietly.He crept around the corner of the building to reassure the foreman, before he made any further outcries. "I had to come out for a moment and then you frightened me. Did the master beat you badly, Uncle?" he asked.**

****

**"Sí, Rico, but that would not be so bad if I knew that I could keep the rest of you from being beaten when you do not please him.It seems so hard to please Don Paulo," he sighed and slowly shuffled over to where Rico and a little beyond him, Zorro waited.**

****

**When Antonio reached Rico, he sensed the outlaw’s presence and stiffened. "Who else is here?" he hissed.**

****

**Zorro had decided that Antonio was someone who could be trusted in the planning of the escape as long as he could keep Don Paulo and his whip away from him. This was when he wished he had his own whip with him, feeling that it would serve a better purpose against Don Paulo's back, then at home on the wall. "Señor Antonio, I am a friend.I have come to attempt to help you and your people escape," Zorro explained quietly.**

****

**"Uncle Antonio, it is El Zorro," Rico whispered excitedly.“He....”**

****

**Zorro interrupted Rico."Antonio, tell me more about this landowner, Paulo Wheeler.His name and accent sound foreign.Is he from the British Indies?"**

****

**"Sí, Señor Zorro, that is what I have been able to learn.Señor Paulo is of the opinion that the land is only good for the money it can earn him, and that paying wages to peons is wasteful.I hear that he believes that all peons should be slaves, as black men are in the Indies."Antonio told him."He also has an evil temper, like that of the vicious wolverine, and if you are able to help us escape, he will follow you to the ends of the Earth to get revenge."**

****

**"I will have to deal with that when the time comes."Inwardly Zorro had confidence that volatile men such as Señor Wheeler usually ended up making deadly mistakes in the end.That had always been the case in the past.**

****

**"What is your plan, Señor Zorro," Antonio asked, hopefully.**

****

**Zorro thought quickly.It would be unwise to let these two know that he had not really formulated a clear plan, but he did have several ideas that together might work. "Antonio, is that building over there near the hacienda the stables?" he asked.**

****

**"Sí, Señor Zorro.They also keep the kennels for the dogs along the back wall of the stables.As you probably already know, this and the next building are where the peon slaves sleep.That building to the north of the stables is the vaqueros’ quarters.About a third of them work at night and the rest work during the day."**

****

**“Do any of the dogs roam free down here, near the hacienda?”Zorro questioned.The two peons shook their heads, no.**

****

**"Do all of your people know routes away from here?You need to pick two or three trails that you feel would be easiest to escape along, and if necessary, hide on," Zorro explained.**

****

**"But Señor Zorro, if we try to hide, they will find us with their dogs," Antonio moaned.**

****

**"If I am able to arouse Don Paulo's wrath enough, most of the vaqueros and their dogs will follow me. Once I get to my horse, no dog will ever be able to catch me."Zorro wished he felt as confident as he sounded."Go to the other building, Rico, and as quietly as you can, rouse everyone.Tell them to be ready to leave as soon as they get the signal.Antonio, you do the same in this building.Do you think they will listen to you?"**

****

**"Sí, Señor Zorro, and the few who would tell Don Paulo to curry his favor, we will tie up and make sure that they can do nothing to prevent our escape,” Rico declared, fervently.**

****

**“I saw what appeared to be a tool or ammunition shed near the stable.Which is it?”Zorro queried.**

****

**“A tool shed, señor, but it is always kept locked,” Rico answered.**

****

**“If I can, I will break in and bring what I am able to carry for you to use as weapons,” Zorro explained.**

****

**“Bueno,” Rico replied.**

****

**“What will the signal be?” Antonio asked anxiously.**

****

**“I believe that tonight is a good night for a bonfire,” Zorro said with a grim smile.“I will release the horses before I light a fire in the stable.What your people must do is wait for the guards to come after me and then keep to the shadows until you get to your chosen trails.You must do everything in your power to get to San Luis Obispo de Tolosa.Talk to the padres there; they will help to intercede for you at the Presidio de Santa Barbara.If anyone comes after you, then you must do whatever you have to do in order ensure your escape.If you can catch any of the horses, that will help you and it will mean that fewer vaqueros will be able to follow me.If any dogs chase you, use sticks, rocks, anything you can to kill them.A group of you can kill a dog where one person cannot.Do you understand this?”**

****

**“Sí, Senor Zorro,” Rico and Antonio answered together.“We will do as you say.And may God go with you.”They both quietly crept away.**

****

**Zorro did the same toward the tool shed.When he reached it, he found that it was indeed locked, but was able to work the point of his knife under the hasp and pry the nails loose from the semi-rotted wood. _You would think that with all of the money saved by not paying peon workers, that Paulo Wheeler could build decent buildings,_ Zorro thought in grim amusement. Quickly, he gathered all of the tools that might conceivably be used as weapons.It took two trips to carry everything, but he was able to do it in relative quiet.By the time he had made his second trip, most of the peons had been told of the plans and eagerly took the offered ‘weapons.’**

****

**Zorro next crept toward the stable.Inside the doorway he found a lantern and flint and steel.Carefully, he poured the oil over some straw and put the flint and steel inside his sash.Then he quietly approached the horses and untied them.Most of the animals were docile enough that they didn’t protest someone coming in the middle of the night and entering their stall.A few he had to take time to soothe before he left them.In order to avoid mistakes, he did all of this slowly and methodically.When he got to the last horse, which, by quick inspection, seemed to be sound, he led it near the back of the stable, where he had poured the oil.Zorro found a suitable bridle, and put it on the horse, but he didn’t bother with a saddle, hoping to be away from the rancho and to his own horses soon enough to make saddling this animal unnecessary.He surmised that he had been in the stable more than long enough for all of the peons to have gathered and be awaiting his signal.**

**Zorro found a stick and some rags.With a piece of hemp, he tied the rag around one end of the stick.Next he struck the flint and steel together and fanned the resulting sparks until they caught in the straw.Then he thrust his makeshift torch into the fire.As soon as the torch was lit, Zorro vaulted onto the back of the increasingly nervous horse and with a loud yell, urged the other horses out of the stable.Many things happened at once, Zorro noted with a great deal of pleasure.The oil in the straw was quickly creating a conflagration in the stable, the dogs were yelping and howling in fear and anger, and vaqueros began pouring out of their quarters, like a small colony of ants from a disturbed hive.**

****

**Zorro also noticed that Señor Wheeler had rushed out onto the patio of his hacienda. _Now is the dangerous moment_ , Zorro thought as he wheeled his horse towards the man.Thowing the torch into what he hoped was material dry enough to start a fire in the hacienda; he then turned his attention to Wheeler.**

****

**"Señor Wheeler, you have tortured and enslaved these peons long enough. Now feel the wrath of Zorro," he thundered in as loud a voice as he could in the tumult.He drew his sword and slashed a Z on the man's vest."Señor, you will treat your workers fairly or I will return and make you wish that you had never left the Indies."To increase the man's ire, he laughed and with the horse's shoulder, knocked Wheeler to the ground.When he saw Wheeler struggle up and reach for something in his belt, Zorro realized that it was probably a pistol and the time for a quick departure was at hand.He only prayed that Antonio and Rico were successful by this time, in their efforts to lead the peons out of the valley.**

****

**At almost the same time, Zorro heard two pistol shots, one from behind him, presumably Señor Wheeler, and one in front of him, probably a guard.At that moment, Zorro felt the horse miss a stride and lurch a little to the right, almost unseating him.Quickly surmising that the horse had taken a ball in its right flank, he deduced that this animal would be of service to him for only a short distance.This was very unfortunate, he thought grimly to himself, as he had counted on this animal to know the way up these trails in the dark better than he himself did.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter 3**

****

**Even though he realized the horse was in some pain, Zorro had no choice but to continue, at the same time straining for a glimpse of the unknown assailant ahead.He still had his sword unsheathed, in readiness, because he knew the guard would not just stand idly by and let him ride past.**

****

**And indeed, he didn't, for Zorro suddenly heard a growling ahead of him and the next thing he knew, a large object had slammed into him, hurling him to the ground.An enormous dog backed up several paces as though preparing to attack, and although he was gasping for air, having the wind completely knocked out of him, Zorro struggled to stand up and face the dog and the guard, whom he had yet to see in the dark shadows. Zorro was still trying to gather enough air into his lungs for a confrontation when a voice said, "Attack, Morte."**

****

**The large dog lunged at him as he grabbed the sword from the ground beside him and rolled under the creature.The startled dog jumped over him snapping its huge jaws, but Zorro had gained just enough seconds to enable him to thrust the blade under the dog's neck, even as he was rolling beneath him, and in one quick stroke, finish him.Jumping to his feet in an instant, the masked man faced his assailant who also had a sword out.The light was dim in the shadows of the rocky outcroppings, but Zorro was able to make out enough of the movements of the vaquero to be surer of the outcome of this fight."Señor, I do not wish to kill you and I will let you go if you drop your sword and walk down the trail toward the hacienda.My dispute was with your employer, not you," Zorro said.**

****

**"You will die, bandito, once for attacking the hacienda and again for killing my dog," the vaquero growled, and then lunged forward with his saber.The man had a little fencing skill, but it was apparent that he was fighting in rage and not because he was confident of victory.Soon Zorro had disarmed him with a cut to the wrist, and he tossed his enemy’s sword away as an extra precaution.**

****

**"I will now take your horse, señor.Adios," Zorro said, as he vaulted into the saddle of the vaquero's horse that had been standing nearby.Zorro rode a few yards, and as the trail crested, he looked back to see what the situation was in the valley behind him.A three-quarter moon was beginning to peek through the thinning clouds, and Zorro was astonished to see that many of the horses had been caught and that there were at least ten vaqueros almost ready to give chase.It appeared by the yelping and howling noises that there were also several dogs available to help.**

****

**"It is cursed luck tonight," Zorro murmured to himself. _Still I do have a head_ _start and a great deal of practice being in fox hunts_ , he thought grimly, as he wheeled his horse around and headed down the trail.What Zorro didn’t know was that the peons, with new confidence and weapons, had killed almost all of the dogs that had not died in the fire and had stolen about half of the horses.The outlaw had simply misjudged the number of animals that Señor Wheeler had on his rancho.**

****

**If the moon was a help to his enemies, it was an even greater help to Zorro, who was in unfamiliar territory.He was able to see that this was the same trail he had followed in his search for the rancho and that it led him back to the place where he had made his camp earlier in the day.The outlaw was tempted to change clothes and assume the role of Diego de la Vega, feigning innocence and surprise, but realized that while the men might be fooled, the tracking dogs probably wouldn’t, so he quickly untethered his horses and tied the lead to his saddle.This would leave his hands free if it became necessary to fight.The trail back to the highway was quickly negotiated, and he proceeded to ride as swiftly as he could on the smooth roadway.It was very late; he surmised that it was well after midnight, and the likelihood of anyone else being on the El Camino Real would be remote.If he could ride swiftly through the remainder of the night, he should get a fairly good lead on his pursuers before dawn.Grimly, Zorro realized that there was no doubt in his mind that he would be pursued.**

****

**After riding at a fast gallop for some miles, Zorro felt his ‘borrowed’ horse tiring swiftly.With regret he pulled the animal to the side of the road and dismounted.Checking the saddlebags, he found a pistol and extra powder and shot, as well as a waterskin and some trail bread, for which he was grateful.Zorro realistically felt that he had most likely tackled an adversary who was not going to give up easily.It was also likely that Señor Wheeler had the resources to continue this chase a great deal of the way to Los Angeles.He would be in the saddle for long time.**

****

**Quickly uncinching the borrowed horse's saddle, he let it drop to the ground and then took the bridle and threw it off the road.Removing the provisions, he added them to the saddlebags of his own horses.Then using the flat of his sword, he urged the vaquero's spent horse on down the road ahead of him. Rapidly mounting, Zorro listened a moment for pursuit and was able to hear the quick bark of a dog in the distance, but that was all.Feeling that he must have a lead of at least three or four miles on his pursuers, he nevertheless urged his mounts ahead quickly and soon passed the vaquero’s worn out horse.With any luck, the exhausted horse would soon stop and rest near the highway.Investigating a horse belonging to the rancho of Paulo Wheeler would hopefully lose his enemies a small amount of valuable time.**

****

**The de la Vega trail horses were extremely hardy, but they, too, had been well used for several days, even though part of the time without a rider.Zorro knew that he would soon have to try to find a safe place where men and dogs could not find him, so that the horses could rest for a short while.Zorro took the chance of slowing down to a slow cantor to conserve their energy, knowing that Wheeler's men would eventually have to do the same thing.**

****

**The sky was just beginning to lighten with the dawn when Zorro spotted a small creek leading to a pond, which he guided the horses into.The water came halfway up to the horse's bellies and the grateful animals dipped their muzzles into the water and took a drink.Zorro quickly filled the water skin and forced the horses’ heads up from the pond."Do not fill up here, faithful ones.This chase is not done yet, and I fear that we have many more miles to go," Zorro told the horses.**

**He guided them out of the pond at the opposite end and a quick perusal of the area showed him that he could cut across country for quite a few miles before having to return to the highway.Hopefully, the trip through the pond would have the effect of confusing the trailing dogs for a few minutes, and leaving the highway might also confuse the vaqueros a bit, although he doubted it.**

**============================**

**Don Paulo Wheeler surveyed the damage to his hacienda with barely controlled rage.Like lava in an angry volcano, his wrath simmered and bubbled just beneath a thin veneer of self-control. His stable was nothing but rubble; his kennel was also destroyed.Most of the hacienda had been saved but that did not assuage his fury at the man who in just a few moments had done this much damage to him."Ramón!" he bellowed at a nearby vaquero, one who had been helping to put out the fires.**

****

**"Coming, Don Paulo,” the vaquero tried to wipe soot from his face as he ran up to Wheeler.Ramon was very quick to obey; he knew the temper of his employer.**

****

**"Tell me quickly about this Zorro, this devil who dared to invade my rancho."Wheeler wanted to scream in rage, kick something, anything to get rid of the fury inside him, but he knew that would be futile in his quest to exact revenge on Zorro.And more than anything else, he wanted desperately to get revenge on this black-clad masked man.**

****

**"Señor," the vaquero began, "Zorro is usually seen further south than this, nearer to the Pueblo de Los Angeles."The vaquero cringed a little as he saw Don Paulo's face take on an even deeper shade of red, and hurried on with his report."I have heard that Zorro is the protector of the oppressed and those unjustly accused.I have also heard that some of the peons believe that he is almost supernatural, because he has never been caught, or defeated in a sword fight, or any kind of a fight for that matter.It is said that the peons feel that Zorro is their champion."**

****

**"Peons?Did you say peons?"Wheeler swung around and looked towards the peons' quarters. "Where are the peons?" he roared.**

****

**Another vaquero ran up to Wheeler."Don Paulo, we have been able to capture about twelve of the horses, but all of the dogs in the kennels are dead.The peons have disappeared; they have apparently fled into the mountains.I believe that they may have taken some of the horses."**

****

**Wheeler had had enough.The volcano inside of him exploded, and with a roar, he struck the second vaquero with a blow hard enough to send him to the ground unconscious. "Everyone of you who can ride, come here immediately."As a group of vaqueros gathered around, the beginning of a plan started forming in his mind, and the plan would work if they used speed in its execution.**

****

**"We will divide into two groups.I will lead one group quickly to the Presidio de Santa Barbara, where I will lay my just cause before the comandante.As much as I would like to catch and skewer this Zorro myself, I know that would not be practical.I will be just as happy to see this devil hang in the Presidio.Manuel will lead the second group, since he is the best tracker in California."Wheeler paused for breath before continuing."Manuel, you will start in the direction that we last saw this cursed Zorro go.There is only one trail in that direction that leads directly to the highway.I am sure that he will proceed with haste towards Los Angeles since that is the area that he is most familiar with.The rest of you will stay here and try to round up any more stray horses or escaped peons. Get this hacienda in readiness for the time when I return with news of Zorro's death."** ****

**Another vaquero stumbled into the group.He was holding his wrist, which was bleeding. "Don Paulo," he panted."El Zorro took my horse after he killed Morte and wounded me.I tried to stop him, but he is like the devil himself.Even after Morte knocked him from his horse, he was able to do this!"**

****

**"I will kill him, even if it means tracking him to the depths of hell and back,” Wheeler hissed."No one does this to Paulo Wheeler and lives to boast of it."**

****

**He turned to the vaquero, Manuel."Take four of the best men and eight of the best horses, and get on this man's trail. If you catch up with him before I join you, then go ahead and kill him but make sure that you take his body to the nearest garrison.I am sure there is a reward for this cursed pest, and it will do my heart good to use the money to build up the rancho again."He laughed at the thought, and continued laughing as Manuel and his men rode away in the same direction that Zorro had taken.The sound became more sinister as it echoed and re-echoed off the rocks.**

****

**Manuel had taken just enough time to fill and light a good lantern.It would be hard to track in the dark, but he also had a healthy enough fear of Senor Wheeler to know that waiting for dawn would be suicide, if Don Paulo found out, and, of course, he would with four other vaqueros riding with him.The tracker also took the three remaining dogs with him.Their noses would be invaluable in saving time, even though he was confident that he could find this Zorro without their help.**

****

**It was still an hour or so before the dawn when the group reached the campsite of Don Diego.Manuel carefully studied the ground, even though the other vaqueros were restless and grumbling.**

****

**"Quiet!"Manuel ordered them."A small amount of precaution now will save much explanation of failure to Don Paulo later."He noted with a grim smile that the threat had stilled them quickly.**

****

**It was easy to see that Zorro had had two horses waiting at this site, and that he continued to use the horse he had stolen from the rancho.And he could tell from the prints that they were well taken care of traveling horses, ones used for long distances.One had only been recently shod, and"Ahh,” Manuel sighed in satisfaction."I will have you yet, fox."He grinned as he held the lantern close to a hoof-print with a flaw on one side, one that had the appearance of a cut in the side of the horseshoe. _How fortunate that the blacksmith used_ _inferior iron_ , thought Manuel.The dogs barked in anticipation, as though they felt Manuel's elation."It doesn't matter what El Zorro does; as long as he has this animal, I will be able to follow him quite easily.Let us go down to the highway to make sure of the direction of Zorro's flight."**

****

**Manuel’s eyes gleamed as he thought ahead to the hunt.Like the dogs, he felt great anticipation in running his quarry down and making the capture, and though he thought that Zorro would be worthy of his talents, Manuel knew that this fox would, in the end, be his.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 4**

**Capitan Enrico Gregorio was a man used to being obeyed.He was an extremely strict disciplinarian almost to the point of being tyrannical, and any man under his command who could not stand the rigid rules he established was shipped to Los Angeles or some other backwater garrison.His personal appearance also showed a strict attention to detail; his mustache and beard were trimmed to exactness each morning, and soldiers claimed that they could see themselves in his shiny buttons and buckles, if they had the courage to get that close to their comandante to try and do it.**

**It was rumored that the soldier unlucky enough to be caught sleeping while on guard duty or who was late to inspection had to measure the length of his hair to see how many inches the comandante had cut off with the sharp edge of his tongue.**

**So it was with some surprise that the comandante’s aide allowed Don Paulo Wheeler to burst in without making him wait to be announced.Gregorio shot a warning glance at the sergeant, before dismissing him with a wave of his hand.**

**“Comandante,” Wheeler blustered, not allowing the captain any time to say anything.“I demand that your men protect the haciendas of this area against the depredations of outlaws such as that devil, Zorro!In one night he has destroyed what it has taken me an entire year of work and money to build!It is outrageous!”**

**Gregorio’s eyes widened in quick surprise.He immediately controlled the response.“Zorro, here?” he asked, still incredulous.Arrogantly, he had assumed that Zorro would never dare come into the territory under his jurisdiction.His vigilant efforts to maintain order with the well-trained and disciplined soldiers under his command should have precluded that.Apparently he was wrong.**

**“Sí, Comandante.” Wheeler spoke more quietly now.He had most certainly managed to get the attention of the commander of the Presidio de Santa Barbara.“He deliberately and maliciously sneaked onto my rancho last night, burned most of the buildings, frightened all my peons away, destroyed part of my livestock and wounded some of my vaqueros.”He paused for breath, as well as for effect, which, of course, was not lost on the comandante, who prided himself on the strict enforcement of rules and regulations.**

**“How could this travesty be? Here in my district?!”Gregorio half rose from his seat, his features showing his indignation.“Sergeant,” he bellowed.**

**Sergeant Martinez opened the door immediately, his eyes the only thing showing his fear at the summons. “Sí, Comandante.”He was statue still after his salute.**

**“Sergeant Martinez, muster two groups of ten lancers each.Inform them they must be ready before the noon bell rings to ride after the outlaw, Zorro.I will inspect the troops fifteen minutes before they ride.”He looked at his pocket watch and then glanced back up at his aide de camp.“That gives them only five minutes, Sergeant.”**

**“Sí, Comandante,” the sergeant answered, saluted again and left.Gregorio had no doubt the orders would be carried out to perfection by the time he left his office.**

**“Now, Don Paulo, in order to save my lancers time, which direction did El Zorro take when he finished the destruction of your rancho?”Gregorio had calmed down and pondered the hacendado’s words in the few minutes it had taken him to give his orders.There was no doubt in his mind that the outlaw had damaged Don Paulo’s holdings, but surmised the peons had either been helped to escape or had taken the opportunity when it presented itself.The Capitan was strict almost to the point of harshness, but the reputation of this foreigner from the British Indies made his own character seem almost angelic.The rumor was that the peons on the Wheeler rancho were treated like slaves, which was technically against the law, but he didn’t doubt that they were true.Unfortunately, Gregorio had been unable to prove their veracity.And there were too many other pressing matters to deal with to be checking up on rumors.**

**Despite himself, Gregorio began to feel an almost begrudging admiration for this Zorro, who was able to accomplish so much single-handedly against such great odds.He wished he had such determined and courageous men under his command.However, his own sense of military discipline would brook no disharmony in the order he kept in his district.**

**Wheeler looked carefully at the stony-faced comandante before answering.“He stole one of my horses and was traveling on a south-bound trail out of the valley.Since he is normally seen in the vicinity of the Pueblo de Los Angeles, it was my assumption that he is heading that way.I have an expert tracker following him.If anyone can track the fox to his lair, it is Manuel.But of course your lancers will run him into the ground and take him first,” he added hastily, to placate the comandante.**

**“My lancers are well trained and well disciplined, unlike those buffoons in the cuartel of Los Angeles, which is probably why the outlaw has not been captured yet.If he comes anywhere near my troops, they will have him.” Gregorio answered Don Paulo.He wasn’t fooled by the conciliatory tones of the hacendado and was irritated by the man’s clumsy attempt to flatter him.Gregorio had quickly formed an opinion of Señor Wheeler, first when he had come into the district and paid for the land in the mountainous valley and now, and he found himself despising the man.“If you will excuse me, Señor, I am going to give my lancers their instructions.”And Capitán Gregorio left Don Paulo Wheeler standing in his office.**

**Wheeler cursed the comandante’s seeming lack of passion in this quest, especially after his initial outburst.But he knew the lancers would, at the very least, serve the purpose of forcing the diabolical Zorro into his hands.Between the soldiers, Manual, and the dogs, the outlaw wouldn’t have a chance to escape.**

**When he stepped out of the comandante’s office he saw twenty smartly dressed lancers standing at attention next to some of the finest horseflesh in this part of California.Wheeler smiled grimly to himself in satisfaction and would have laughed with malicious pleasure if he had been alone. This would indeed be a foxhunt he would long remember and one he was going to take immense delight participating in.**

**=========================**

**The day dragged on, interminably long and hot; the sun beat down from above and radiated from the dry ground below.The horizon danced and shimmered in the distance, and the heat waves mocked the traveler with visions of cool refreshing water.It was approaching the time of the afternoon for the siesta, the time when it was too hot to do much of anything else, but rest.Later, when the air cooled did the Californianos go about their routines again.**

**The dust of the trail choked man and horse.Zorro slowed the pace to a trot and then to a walk.By mid-afternoon, both he and the horses were covered with sweat and dust.Even though he had changed mounts often, the outlaw could tell the horses were becoming overly fatigued, especially his own Tejas, which was a good traveling horse, but not meant for this kind of pace.**

**Pulling up his mounts in a secluded thicket, he let exhaustion wash over him for a moment before dismounting.The vegetation was dried and yellow from the overlong heat wave, but Zorro let the horses graze on what they could find while he dug through the saddlebag for provisions.Looking disdainfully at the trail bread, he simply couldn’t bring himself to eat any of it.It looked as dry and tasteless as the dust of the trail.He did pull out one of the water skins, however and took a long drink of the lukewarm water.Sighing, he thought of the long miles ahead and took another drink before replacing the container back in the saddlebag.**

**Wearily, he pulled out his other clothes and laid them out to change into. Now was probably a good time to revert to the role of Don Diego.At the very least he would be able to stay in an inn tonight, he thought to himself with a smile. The little bit of breeze that stirred the dust felt good against his sweaty back as he removed the black shirt and sash.Diego picked up the plain cotton shirt, but hesitated as he started to put it on.Something was nagging him, some feeling of wrongness about changing identities at this time.At first, he couldn’t figure out what intuition or inspiration was making him feel this way, but he had not survived thus far without trusting his instincts, intuitions or sixth sense, however anyone wanted to explain such a phenomena. Sighing, he decided he would follow this one to the end as Zorro and hope by the Saints above that his choice had been a good one.If anyone had asked him at that moment to explain in words what he was experiencing, he wouldn’t have been able to do so.**

**The outlaw redressed slowly, reluctant to draw on the heat retaining clothing again.The horses had finished grazing; they too would need water soon. The scant bit of rest they had received seemed to help somewhat, but Zorro realized that he and they would need more than a little rest.He had already traveled four days before this venture ever began; travel which, although not grueling, had been hard and steady. This was now becoming a test of his endurance such as he had never experienced before.**

**Zorro reached into the saddle bag one more time, this time for the papers, which were part of the business and government transactions he had conducted in Monterey, seemingly so long ago.Included were papers from the governor’s office, which were intended for the patróns at the upcoming meeting in Los Angeles.He placed them under his sash where they would be safe.Then he mounted Bernardo’s trail horse, which he had been using more frequently than Tejas, the dark palomino, simply because she was a sturdier horse.**

**Sudden remembrance made him laugh out loud.“No wonder it felt wrong to change,” he said quietly to the mare.Again, he remembered that he was not just being tracked by men, but by dogs.The dogs would not be fooled by appearances even though men might.Whatever he wore, it would make no difference to the tracking hounds, and however much dust he picked up on the trail, the dogs could still undoubtedly figure out his scent.He berated himself from forgetting such an important detail.**

**Zorro broke the horses into a canter, which would hopefully take him back near the highway before sunset.Even though his sense of direction was very good, and, like most aristocratic Californianos who must travel on occasion, the caballero could use the sun and stars to guide him, he still wanted to survey activity on the King’s Highway. _Perhaps_ , Zorro thought wryly, _I have traveled far enough so that my pursuers have_ _given up.And_ , he added to himself, _perhaps cows can sprout wings and fly across the_ _mountains_.Resolutely, he continued across the dusty valley towards the highway some miles distant.**

**================================**

****

**Manuel paused at the pond and scrutinized where Zorro had entered with his horses.It was nearing noon and they had already stopped to investigate the signs when they had found the spent horse standing head down near the side of the highway.Some of the vaqueros had complained bitterly about the delay and were all for continuing at full speed down the highway, assuring Manuel that Zorro, being in unfamiliar territory would ride the swiftest, surest route.**

**“Stupidos,” he had berated them.“This man has a price on his head and I suspect he at least guesses the disposition of Don Paulo.Do you think he would gallop straight down the middle of the King’s Highway during the day?Do you think El Zorro has escaped capture for this long by being a _baboso?_ ”He laughed sneeringly at them; they were idiots, all of them, thinking only of how they were going to spend their pay and how best to impress the señoritas in Santa Barbara.“I guarantee you, unless Zorro is a complete imbecile, he will leave the highway.I think he also has a very healthy respect for the dogs.And he will yet learn to respect me, too,” he hissed softly, his eyes glittering in anticipation of the hunt.**

**His theory became reality when they reached the pond.Manuel carefully walked his horse around the edge of the water and saw the tracks of Zorro’s horses in the soft mud.His piercing black eyes glittered with joy.“Ah,” he sighed with great satisfaction. “I was right.Come,” he shouted to the others.“We will change horses now and follow the tracks.They lead off towards the hills.Zorro is trying to cut across the hills and avoid the highway, just as I said he would.”Manuel pointed towards the south.“I told you he would do this.El Zorro is stupid to think this trick with the pond would fool me.We should be able to catch him tonight or tomorrow.Even the mighty Zorro has to stop and rest sometime.”The group mounted up and started off again at a steady ground-eating trot.The three dogs lolled across the saddles of their vaquero handlers, whining slightly in anticipation.**

**===========================**

**Comandante Gregorio’s two groups of lancers were crisscrossing both sides of the southbound highway by early afternoon.While the comandante had assured them that El Zorro would most likely not be on the highway, he felt the outlaw might be traveling near it.The soldiers were also under orders to question any and all travelers to see if the bandit had been spotted.**

**Wheeler and his vaqueros had been allowed to accompany one of the groups as it searched and the hacendado felt he had been exercising a great deal of restraint all afternoon to avoid ordering the men to greater speed.It was becoming increasingly difficult to restrain himself, though, with each hour that passed.Finally in exasperation he asked the sergeant in charge what his plans were when the evening came.**

**“Don Paulo,” Sergeant Martinez answered, “We will make camp.Our orders are to do our best to find this outlaw, not to kill our horses in the effort.We were also given orders to return to the presidio tomorrow evening if we have not captured Zorro by that time.”** ****

**The sergeant’s curt reply effectively silenced Don Paulo’s heated retort.All he could do was grind his teeth in frustration and hope the next day brought the black-clad fiend into his hands.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt5.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 5**

**Just before the sun set, the horses pricked up their ears and snorted, jolting Zorro into full wakefulness.With chagrin, he realized that he had dozed in the saddle and even though the time had been short by the position of the setting sun, he berated himself nonetheless, for such a lack of vigilance could very well mean his death.**

**The object of the horses’ attention was a small lake just down the ridge.Zorro gave Tejas his head and both animals galloped down to the edge of the water.Quickly unfastening the cinches, he let the saddles drop on the ground near the lakeshore.Putting the government papers into one of the saddlebags, he removed his boots, gloves, and hat and remounted Tejas.Taking both horses out into the lake to a point where the water began lapping gently at the bottom of the horses’ bellies, Zorro stood up on his horse’s back and proceeded to dive into the lake.He was not impeded by the cape, as he had removed that hours before.**

**Zorro, like most Californianos of this dry region, was not an expert swimmer, although he was more proficient then most and got pleasure from an occasional dip.But he didn’t think he had felt anything this refreshing and pleasurable for a long time. The lake seemed to have the coolest, wettest water he had ever experienced and he luxuriated in it for a short while, until, while readjusting his mask, he heard a soft cry from behind him.**

**Turning as quickly as the water would allow, Zorro observed a young woman among the rushes on the opposite side of the little lake, watching him with wide, dark eyes.She had apparently just finished washing her laundry when he had approached and startled her.Again, he berated himself for his lack of attentiveness.“Buenas tardes, señorita,” he said calmly.He figured he had probably frightened her enough with his strange behavior.It would certainly not do to have this young peon girl run off, screaming for help.**

**Zorro needn’t have worried.For her part, Maria was fearful, but not to the point of hysteria.She rarely screamed and never became hysterical, and at present, she was fascinated by this tall, slender stranger who chose to wear a mask.She was also amused by his action of taking his horses into the lake and swimming with his clothes on.“Who are you, señor?” she asked in a voice loud enough to be heard over the man’s splashing.He quickly motioned her to remain quiet for a moment while he remounted the palomino he had ridden into the lake.Both the horses and the stranger looked better for their dip.When he had ridden up to the lake, the man had appeared to be dressed in gray, she could see now that the apparel was of pure black cloth.Puzzled, Maria frowned, because she felt there was something she should know about this stranger, but she couldn’t think what it was.**

**The man had ridden his horse closer to her.The other horse followed behind docilely, and Maria could see that despite the mask the man was roguishly handsome.But then again, she thought to herself, maybe it was because of it.When he was almost to the shore on which she stood, he stopped and asked gently, “Señorita, are you alone?”**

**From some men, that would have been threatening to her, but for some unexplained reason, she didn’t feel at all threatened by his query. “Sí, señor, I was just finishing my family’s laundry,” she answered.**

**“One more request, señorita, and then I will feel free to answer your question,” the stranger said kindly, but firmly.“Will you promise not to tell anyone you have seen me, at least not for a week.If you cannot make this promise, then I will continue on my way immediately.”The dark stranger paused a moment and then smiled grimly at her.“I believe that I have made an extremely powerful and dangerous enemy and I would not want you to be endangered on my account,” he explained.**

**By no means did Maria wish the man to go away right now, as she was very curious about him.“Oh, señor, I promise,” she said quickly.“My family will not even know.”**

**“Gracias, señorita,” he laughed softly at her exuberant reply.“I am called Zorro.And I believe I am still being followed by a very vindictive and ruthless ranchero.I do not think he enjoyed it when I burned down his stables and released his slaves.”He laughed again, and despite the grim explanation he had given her, the sound of his laugh reminded her of the joy she felt at the fiestas and Saint’s day celebrations.And it was infectious.**

**The girl laughed with him.She had realized why she thought there was something familiar about the outlaw.All of the peons within two days journey from Los Angeles had heard of Zorro.She noticed that El Zorro was watching her very closely.She blushed.**

**Zorro admitted to himself that the girl was very lovely.He also appreciated the fact that she had a very level head on her shoulders.This girl was not one to scream and weep at the slightest hint of danger like some of the h acendados daughters he had met.**

**“My name is Maria, Señor Zorro,” the girl said simply.“My younger brother, Rico, went to work for such a hacienda some distance away and we have heard nothing of him since.I can only hope that maybe you have freed him.”Maria sighed, remembering her brother, whom she loved dearly and missed very much.It had been a time of great sorrow since Rico’s disappearance, and it saddened her knowing that her parents now believed her younger brother was dead.**

**“Maria,” Zorro said, and then coughed softly, as though something was in his throat.“It is getting late.Your family will be worried.Get your laundry and you can ride my other horse part of the way to your home.”Zorro took her bundle while she jumped up onto the other horse.She was quite nimble, too, Zorro thought to himself.He handed her bundle up to her and then returned to where the saddles lay.**

**He resaddled Tejas, but left the papers in the saddlebags for now, as he didn’t want to ruin them in his wet clothing.“I hope you do not mind, señorita, but two saddles are becoming somewhat of a liability right now.Do you mind riding bareback?I would offer you the use of this horse, but it might be necessary to make a quick departure, if those following me show up suddenly, and I really would not care to ride all the way to my destination bareback.”**

**“Señor Zorro, bareback is just fine.It is so much better than walking,” Maria said with a smile.**

**Zorro took the water skin and attached it to his saddle after refilling it in the lake. After removing any extra provisions from the soon to be discarded saddle, he flung it as far into the lake as he could.Sighing, he realized that when he returned home he would have to have a new saddle made for Bernardo.His extra clothing was with the discarded saddle, too, so he was now committed to his previous decision.**

**“I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience, señorita, but I must go back through the lake.I hope you do not get too wet,” Zorro said apologetically.**

**“Por nada,” Maria said with a smile. “Our farm lies in that direction,” she added, pointing to the southeast.**

**“Good,” the outlaw said.“When we reach a rocky area where you will leave no foot prints, it will be time to climb down and proceed alone.”**

**“Gracias, señor,” the girl said quietly, coming to a more complete realization of the gravity of the situation that Zorro was in.** ****

**After a few minutes of riding in silence, Zorro asked softly in the deepening gloom of night, “Maria, is Rico a small boy of about thirteen or fourteen years of age?”** ****

**“Sí, Señor Zorro,” Maria answered anxiously. “Have you seen him?”** ****

**“I think so.If we are talking about the same young man, I hope he is at or near the Mission San Luis Obispo de Tolosa by now.He helped to get his fellow slaves away from the rancho of Paulo Wheeler,” Zorro explained.“His Uncle Antonio was there, too.”**

**He was surprised when Maria brought her horse close to his and grabbing his arm, jerked him toward her.Then she gave him a long kiss of gratitude.Not unpleased by the attention, he looked at her, and saw tears in her eyes.**

**“Gracias, señorita,” he said, with an appreciative smile. “But what did I do to deserve such an honor?”** ****

**“Oh, Señor Zorro,” Maria exclaimed,“That was my brother you saved from slavery, because when he never returned with his wages, my Uncle Antonio went to find out what happened to him.He never returned, either.”She smiled happily at him.“Our family will be eternally grateful to you.No one will ever curse the name of Zorro around our house,” she said with great emotion.“Let me go now, this is a rocky path and not too far from our home.”Maria slid down from the horse and started down the path.“And Señor Zorro, I will not tell anyone I have seen you,” she promised again.“Vaya con Dios,” she added.** ****

**“Gracias, Maria, God go with you also.”Zorro wheeled his horse and galloped away, the other horse following behind.** ****

**It was only then Maria allowed herself to cry.She cried for the hope renewed that her brother and uncle were still alive and would be coming home soon.She cried quietly for a few minutes and then turned and walked the last quarter mile to her home.** ****

**Zorro circled back and dismounted near the place where Maria had left him.The dogs of Señor Wheeler’s rancho still worried him and he wanted to make sure they didn’t follow her trail instead of his. He walked around the horses a few times and even brushed his cape against the dirt a bit.Even though he felt he had probably outrun the dogs, he would still prefer to be overcautious than not.** ****

**Continuing towards the southeast at a trot, he was more careful now that it was dark.The moon had not yet risen and the velvet darkness hid very real dangers to man and horses.And although he had not been able to reach the highway, he knew by the constellations that the direction he was taking was getting him closer to home.** ****

**==========================**

**As the sun set, the vaqueros’ grumbling grew more intense.“Manuel,” one of them said.“You said we would catch him tonight.”** ****

**“The night is not over yet,” Manuel growled at him. “Now we will see if these dogs you have been coddling and allowing to ride most of the day are worth anything.See if they can get the scent and do part of our work for us.”** ****

**The vaqueros took the dogs over to the trail Zorro had left and pointed it out to them.“Seek,” the vaqueros said simultaneously.The dogs sniffed, growled, and whined anxiously.“Seek, Find, Kill,” they were ordered.The animals jumped and danced in eager anticipation.Lunging away from their handlers, the three dogs shot off along the trail, following not only the scent of the horses, but the scent molecules of the man who rode them.Soon the great hounds were swallowed up in the darkness, and their eager cries and yelps slowly became muted as they loped along in pursuit of the quarry they had been waiting all day to chase.** ****

**“If all goes well,” Manuel stated,“the dogs will take care of our quarry by first light.If they fail, then we will take care of him.” Manuel and the other vaqueros laughed harshly.Manuel thought in grim amusement that this fox’s chance of surviving the night was slim to none.He laughed quietly as he mounted his gelding.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt6.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	6. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 6**

**Night and Day 2**

**When Zorro jerked awake for the third time, he decided that whether he wanted to or not, he had to stop for a few hours of sleep.The air was chill at this midnight hour and he wrapped the blanket a little tighter as he tried to survey the terrain to find the best site.By the light of the newly risen moon, the outlaw finally found a secluded thicket, which, if necessary, could be easily defended.**

**Dismounting, he led the horses in amongst the brambles and bushes.There was just enough room for the two horses to move around a bit and for him to stretch out.Zorro was confident enough of Tejas’ training that he didn’t tether him.Bernardo’s horse, on the other hand, he tied to his left wrist.If anyone or anything approached, the mare’s movements would awaken him quickly.As he stretched out under his blanket, he drew his sword and fell asleep with it clutched in his right hand.**

**The stars wheeled above, oblivious to the problems of mortals below, and the horses quietly grazed on whatever edible vegetation grew up between the brambles.The sharp bark of a dog in the distance made Tejas jerk his head up suddenly.He flicked his ears nervously in all directions, but slowly relaxed when the sound was not repeated and there were no alarming smells in the air.** ****

**Zorro was startled into total wakefulness with the feeling that his left arm was being jerked out of its socket.Jumping to his feet to face whatever danger had spooked the horses he found himself face to face with three enormous dogs.** ****

**One was snapping at Tejas, who was in such a panic that he brushed past Zorro, and, lashing out with his hooves, kicked one of the dogs senseless as he dashed out of the thicket to safety.Zorro was only partly aware of this as the other two dogs chose this moment to make their attack.One handed, the beleaguered outlaw slashed at the dogs while trying to keep control of Bernardo’s horse.It would be much easier to fight the animals if he cut the tether, but the outlaw knew he couldn’t afford to lose both horses.He had miscalculated and lost Tejas, he wouldn’t do the same with the mare.**

**One dog leaped back and forth, snapping and trying to get at Zorro’s legs.The other hound kept attempting to slink around to his right side for an attack. Finally Bernardo’s horse had backed up enough that she was no longer jerking on his left arm.With more control available, Zorro was able to run one dog through the next time it lunged at him.It died with a short yelp.The last dog was stopped in mid-leap and collapsed to the ground with a gurgling cry.Checking all of the dogs, Zorro made sure, with a quick stroke across their throats, that each was dead, and would no longer be able to harass him.At this moment, he thought sardonically, if someone had suggested getting a dog for the de la Vega rancho, he would have been tempted to slit their throat, too.**

**He next cut loose the tether and checked the horse.Other than a few bramble cuts, the animal was none the worse for its ordeal.His left wrist however, had been abraded and was bleeding slightly.He checked quickly outside the thicket to ensure that none of the vaqueros had closely accompanied the dogs, before tearing a strip from his blanket and tying it around his wrist as best as he could one-handed.Zorro’s thoughts were bitter as he checked the cinch on the mare.The only good thing that had happened with this attack, other than being alive, was that he had had the foresight to change the saddle to the mare before going to sleep.He had ridden Tejas the longest and wanted to begin the day riding Bernardo’s horse.**

**It had been his expectation that he would make it into familiar territory today, especially with two horses, although how he would shake his followers once he did so, he hadn’t yet figured out.Just being near home, he felt, would give him some advantage, and definitely some inspiration he was lacking now.**

**Zorro allowed himself a brief flash of anger as he passed by one of the dead dogs, before mounting the faithful trail horse.There were only a few hours before the dawn and he wanted to get out of the area before anything else happened.The abbreviated rest had helped somewhat, but exhaustion was still not very far off and he realistically knew he had to find someplace safe to regain his strength.Zorro rode slowly out of the thicket and getting his bearings from the stars, put the horse into a canter towards the southeast.As he rode, he ate breakfast from the provisions in his saddlebag and washed it down with some water.It wasn’t much, but it was sustenance.**

**Several hours later, not too long after the sun had risen gloriously in the east, Zorro approached a ridge, dismounted and cautiously made his way up to the crest.His suspicions that he was near the highway were confirmed when he saw it stretching below him in the valley.Cursing under his breath, he realized this time of the day was not a good one for an outlaw to be on the King’s Highway. The post dawn hours were usually busy ones on the thoroughfare, with farmers, rancheros, and soldiers taking advantage of the cooler hours of daytime to get to their destinations. It was a wonder there were no peons or soldiers on the road already.The countryside on the far side of the highway appeared to have many more areas in which to hide.It also presented a more direct route to Los Angeles, so Zorro decided that the best time to cross the road was now, while the road was deserted.**

**As soon as he had made up his mind, Zorro didn’t hesitate.Swinging into the saddle of the trail worn horse, he rode over the ridge at a gallop.And to his horror, as he was crossing the highway, a contingent of ten lancers came into view from the north.Their cries of triumph as they spotted him spurred him to urge greater speed from the beleaguered animal.Instead of immediately crossing the highway, Zorro turned his horse onto it and rode on the relatively smooth ground until he saw a narrow ravine.Quickly his knee-signaled directions to the horse and they turned up the small trail.The whine of a bullet caused him to duck.**

**This day was certainly not starting out either well or as he planned, Zorro thought morosely.Wheeler apparently had complained to the Comandante of the Presidio de Santa Barbara and enlisted his aide.Bernardo’s horse fairly flew down the trail in response to his urging, but Zorro knew that this would not be enough.He scanned each side of the trail, looking for opportunities to elude the lancers he knew were still following him.Finally he saw his chance as he came upon a deep, swift river flowing westward.Jumping off the mare while she was still running, he hid in the rocks as she crossed the river and disappeared down stream.**

**Hiding in the boulder-strewn waste near the river, Zorro watched for the arrival of the pursuing lancers.His eyes narrowed in anticipation as he untied his cloak and gathered it in his hands for the confrontation.Soon the soldiers rode up to the riverbank, where they hesitated slightly to check the tracks before following.At that moment, Zorro leaped out from hiding and, snapping his cape, screamed like the devil himself.Dancing in and among the animals, he flapped the black cape in their eyes and waved it in their faces.The frightened animals danced and reared in fright, dumping their riders ignominiously into the dust, before scattering in various directions.In the narrow confines of the ravine, some of the horses, which had been at the back of the line of pursuers, were only able to turn and run back down the trail carrying their clinging riders with them.That made the odds even better, Zorro thought.**

**The outlaw admitted to himself that these were well-trained men.Almost immediately after their unhorsing, he found himself facing two of them.Throwing the cape behind him, he whipped out his sword and advanced on the lancers before they could find time to decide on strategy.He found himself smiling broadly.This was more like it, something he himself had initiated.This was a scenario that had the possibility of predictability, as well.His blade could not be seen, its action was so fast.One of the soldiers was quickly disarmed with a deft flick of Zorro’s sword and the other found himself bleeding from a score on his sword arm. Of the other five, one was unconscious and another was furiously trying to load his pistol.Zorro soon had that one’s weapon and ammunition.**

**“Line up against the boulder, señores,” he ordered.“I am left with the decision of what to do with you,” he said with a great smile.“I really would like to stay and ponder that matter but....”Zorro’s sword swished with unerring accuracy the lancers found their belts and consequently their trousers sitting in the dust around their ankles.“Señores, give my greetings to Comandante Gregorio.I must bid you good day,” he laughed and with a great flourish of his hand to his hat, grabbed his cape and disappeared into the rocks. The lancers groaned and gathered their pants, having to hold them up with one hand.**

**That little episode restored a bit of the humor Zorro had felt slipping away during the last two nights and one day of grueling flight.Realistically understanding that he still had a powerful enemy to reckon with, the outlaw felt the odds were never impossible.His problem right now was the lack of a horse.It had been impossible to deal with the lancers and capture one of their mounts at the same time, or he would be riding on Government Issue right now.Speedily making his way along the riverbank in the same direction that the mare had taken, he also kept his eyes open for any stray horses or more importantly, any other pursuers.The firing of all of those pistols would have been heard reverberating among the rocks for some distance.**

**After walking a short time among the brush near the bank, Zorro saw the mare standing quietly on the opposite side.Whistling, he waited for her arrival.As with most of the horses the de la Vegas kept for their personal use, this one was well trained enough that she immediately crossed the river and was soon standing before him.**

**“Ah, faithful one,” he murmured, rubbing her nose.“Soon you will have the rest you so richly deserve.”A nickering behind him made him pivot around, his sword already out by the time he had made a complete turn.Zorro laughed when he saw one of the lancer’s horses standing nearby greeting the mare.“Well, I suppose that I will get to ride government horseflesh after all.That will give you a bit of a rest, little one,” he said to the tired mare.**

**Swinging himself up onto the lancer’s gelding, he guided it out into the river.The mare followed him.The current propelled them along to the junction with the King’s Highway, where they had to duck under a large timbered bridge.Shortly past that point, Zorro decided that it was time to leave the river and continue south.With a chuckle, the outlaw realized that ironically he was still on the same side of the highway that he had begun on.**

**A sudden pistol shot hitting the gelding right in front of its shoulder caused it to pitch forward.Zorro leaped off, immediately dashing back to the mare.Vaulting on her, he spurred her to a gallop.Glancing behind, he noticed a group of vaqueros was now trying to converge upon him.By leaning forward, he avoided several other balls that whizzed his way and was also able to urge his horse on to even greater speed.“Swiftly, faithful one,” he said into the horse’s ear.The horse put on a little extra speed, but the outlaw knew this was only a temporary respite.As he looked back again, he noted that inexplicably the vaqueros following him had slackened their pace a bit.“Slow down, girl, slow down,” he told the mare.As soon as the trail curved, Zorro urged the horse up a fairly steep, rocky slope and down the other side. Continuing this course of action, he was able to reconnoiter the position of his enemies at a glance, taking note of their unwavering pursuit.**

**Zorro was now heading more towards the ocean, but at this time he really didn’t see any immediate recourse.There were many places near the beaches where one could stage an ambush, although he felt that these men were led by one who would not be fooled as easily as were the lancers.The thought also occurred to him that perhaps his retinue of vaqueros wanted to corner him where he had nowhere to escape.**

**His previous light-hearted mood dispelled, Zorro almost shouted in rage.Never had he been hunted and badgered like this before.One of the things that kept him going now was the fear of retribution against his father were he to be captured or killed and then unmasked.He would ride into the ocean first.**

**Startled by these dismal thoughts, Zorro slowed the horse down from a slow canter to a trot. _I must think clearly_ , he chided himself, _and not despair._ “There is still breath in us,” he softly told the lathered horse, “And while there is breath there is hope. The odds are never impossible,” he repeated quietly.**

****

**======================**

**Manuel and his companions had ridden almost the entire night, in order to catch up with their dogs and quarry soon after sunrise.Their horses, while not fresh, were in better shape than the outlaw’s horse.The vaqueros had been able to change mounts often.It was shortly after sunrise that they came across the scene of the dogs’ demise.Manuel scrutinized the tracks, noting with satisfaction the loss of one of the outlaw’s horses.While the vaqueros were bemoaning the loss of the dogs, Manuel ordered them to mount up.“We cannot be far behind Zorro.We are certainly not far from the highway,” he explained, noticing, with satisfaction, that the man had been fatigued enough, to have left some of his belongings behind.He saw a torn blanket lying in a heap where it had been dropped during the confrontation with the dogs.**

**A short time later, the group heard shots coming from the direction of the highway.Manuel spurred his horse to greater speed and after a short while the vaqueros came over a ridge and almost on top of Zorro, who was just coming out of the river on a lancer’s horse.The horse that followed looked as though it should have collapsed a long time ago.Manuel gave a cry of triumph, fired his pistol at the outlaw, killing the horse immediately.Zorro very nimbly leaped off the dying animal and sprang on his own mount, urging it to a speed that surprised the tracker.It was no matter, the mare was not good for a prolonged chase.In his premonition of a final confrontation, he admonished the vaqueros to greater speed.Zorro turned westward, a route that would take him more towards the ocean.Manuel’s eyes glittered in victory.They would have him soon.In satisfaction, he ordered the vaqueros to slow the horses down a little.All they had to do right now is keep running the outlaw on his present course.** ****

**Zorro thought about his situation as he continued his route almost straight west towards the ocean.Apparently there had been at least one group of lancers, as well as a group of vaqueros from Senor Wheeler’s rancho. Smiling grimly, he thought again of how he was usually in control of situations, not being controlled by them.It would seem that the situation with the small group of lancers was only a temporary victory.As he rode, Zorro thought furiously of how to change this whole mess back to his advantage.**

**Suddenly, a wild plan forced its way into his mind.It was so outrageously insane that he laughed aloud, and it was something so amazingly simple that it should have occurred to him before.He had ambushed the lancers almost without thought; it was not inconceivable to do something similar with these vaqueros, especially since he had dispatched the only dogs they had brought with them. **

**“By the Saints,” he said to the horse as he began laughing. “I think it is time that we hunt the hunters.”He slowed the horse down to cross a rocky ridge, and then crossed the valley beyond at a more leisurely rate wanting to lead the vaqueros as far from the main road as possible.Up ridge and down valley he went at a slow trot throughout most of the rest of the day until, finally Zorro came across a small stream where he let the exhausted horse have a small drink, while he did the same.**

**Taking his hat, he scooped up some water and wet down the horse’s withers and flanks.Looking around and confirming that he was still alone, he took the mask off, dipped it in the cool stream and replaced it.Feeling much better, he and the mare turned back up stream, walking a quarter of a mile past the point where he entered.He wanted to go parallel to the route he had taken, not retrace it.It was at this time also that the outlaw took the time to check his saddlebags.Sighing at the ruin inside the leather containers, he was glad he had transferred the government papers back to his person.Undoing the saddlebags, he simply threw them behind a bush on the opposite side of the stream.At least that would be a little less weight for the mare to carry, he thought ruefully.**

**As the sun began to set, Zorro slightly increased the horse’s gait to cover more ground before darkness made it difficult to see the landmarks of his outward journey.When it was sufficiently dark, he stopped near a rocky formation and settled himself at the top, where he could watch his previous trail without betraying his position.The horse he tethered loosely at the base of the formation, where she could graze if she chose to, although right now the mare simply hung her head in exhaustion.He just sighed and shook his head in pity as he listened to her heavy breathing.“Rest for a while, little one,” Zorro said softly and then turned his gaze back to the trail he had left.By the moonlight, he saw that the vaqueros were nowhere in his range of vision.Smiling to himself as he thought of tomorrow, he kept watching and listening for their arrival on the westward trail, but like the mare, he was exhausted.After trying to listen for his pursuers for another hour, the outlaw threw his cape around his shoulders and dozed off into a fitful slumber.**

**========================**

**Manuel looked at the tracks with increasing satisfaction.El Zorro was heading in the direction that he had wanted him to, the ocean.And he realized that the outlaw’s horse was running all out.Surely Zorro’s mount must be nearing the end of its endurance.He would take nothing for granted, but it appeared that the Fox was running blindly now.It had been very fortunate for them that his shot had killed the lancer’s horse.Following Zorro on a fresh mount would have been much more difficult. As it was, they could spare their horses and follow at an even more sedate pace.This quarry had been very fortunate and determined, but Manuel had not earned the reputation he had by letting prey escape.The Fox was aptly named, but Manuel would take him soon.And that thought gave him a great deal of pleasure.**

**========================**

**Paulo Wheeler fumed, cursed and raved at the sergeant in charge of the lancers.But Sergeant Martinez was adamant.“Señor, my orders come from my comandante, whom I have sworn to obey.I am to return to the presidio, if we have had no success by tonight,” the sergeant explained for the third time.“Capitán Gregorio was very clear that he would not take a chance of ruining good horse flesh by running them all the way to the Pueblo de Los Angeles.”Sergeant Martinez was disgusted with the complaining and “suggestions” that Señor Wheeler had inflicted on him throughout the previous afternoon, night and all day today.“If you have a complaint, take it up with Comandante Gregorio or better yet, complain in Los Angeles.They have more experience with this Zorro.”The sergeant promptly ordered his men about and they trotted in formation back toward Santa Barbara.As they went, the sergeant heard Señor Wheeler curse some more and then order his own men towards Los Angeles.**

**About ten miles further up the King’s Highway, Sgt. Martinez came across ten very hot, disheveled and disgusted lancers.Owing to the fact that there were only a half dozen horses, most were riding double.At his query, the leader of the contingent explained what had happened at the river with El Zorro.Sgt. Martinez just shook his head and laughing, said, “You had better embellish your tale a little bit, Armando, before you get to the presidio, or Capt. Gregorio will slice the rest of your uniforms off.”Corporal Armando Tordano and his men just looked more glum.**

**“Sí, Sergeant, but we had him,” he said plaintively.“We had him boxed in a ravine with the river at his back and still he managed to ambush us.I can understand why he has never been captured.And his sword work...” The corporal’s voice trailed off in remembrance and he sighed again as the group traveled the last few miles to Santa Barbara in the orange rays of the setting sun. __**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seven](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt7.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	7. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 7**

**Night and Day 3**

****

**Bernardo was slowly eating his evening meal alone in the inn at Santa Barbara.Even though he had departed Monterey before the priests said he should, the manservant had been restless and even a little guilty that his patrón had left without him.Don Diego had assured him that all would be well, but he felt responsible for the caballero and not just because he happened to be Diego’s manservant.Despite the master/servant relationship, there was still a friendship, a camaraderie that transcended their stations in life.They had been through much together and had each saved the other’s life several times.The mozo rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the slight headache that threatened his concentration. He fretted again about Don Diego traveling alone; it was a dangerous thing for a wealthy hacendado to do.**

**And Bernardo had a nagging, gnawing feeling of impending doom.He couldn’t explain it, it didn’t happen often, but the few times it had occurred in the past, something usually had happened.Therefore he had left the day after his patrón, taking the speediest stage available to the Pueblo de Los Angeles.So far, this coach had been able to make good time due to the fact that it changed horses frequently.Bernardo had secretly hoped that he might meet Don Diego at one of the inns along the stage route, but so far that hadn’t happened.** ****

**A tap on his shoulder brought Bernardo out of his reverie.The innkeeper was pointing in an exaggerated manner to his tankard asking about a refill.Even though the moonfaced and cherubic looking manservant could hear very well, it suited his and Don Diego’s purposes for him to pretend to be deaf.But there was no faking the fact that he was mute, and had been since birth.He, too, pointed to the cup and shook his head, no.Sometimes this ruse of his caused people to believe he was an idiot, as apparently this man thought, but, even though it exasperated him occasionally, this too, served a greater purpose.From time to time he even cultivated this belief, acting the fool as it were.It wasn’t hard to accomplish.Most were very quick to believe that because he had no tongue, he also had no brains.And the benefit was that people often said things in front of a foolish deaf-mute that they would certainly never say in front of a hearing man.**

**Mulling over the last few sips of wine, he was astonished to hear in the latest gossip amongst the other diners, about a raid that El Zorro had made against the rancho of Don Paulo Wheeler, two nights previous. _By the Saints, what in the world would Don Diego want to stop and do that for_? Bernardo thought in wonderment, mentally shaking his head at the audacity of his patrón _._ Don Diego sometimes had a penchant for impetuosity that not only worried him, but sometimes scared the mozo to death.This was one time he wished that Don Diego had not taken the costume.**

**Some of the speakers were indignant, making comments to the effect that honest landowners couldn’t make a living without bandits looting and pillaging.Many comments seemed to indicate that this Don Paulo was a sadistic tyrant who had gotten his pesos from the backs of peon-slaves and El Zorro had done the peons a great service.Bernardo smiled to himself, and knew the latter tale sounded just like something Don Diego would get himself involved in.But then he heard an additional comment that sent a stab of fear shooting into his heart.**

**“I do not think Señor Zorro will get away with this venture,” one man at the next table commented sadly to his companion.“Between Don Paulo’s dogs and his famous tracker, Manuel, it is my humble opinion that the devil himself could not escape.And on top of that, Comandante Gregorio sent out twenty lancers to find Zorro, too,” the man explained. “I tell you, Pablo, this Zorro is a dead man, whoever he is.”**

**Bernardo shivered in fear for his patrón.With great anxiety in his heart, he paid for his meal and retired to his room where he spent a very restless night worrying about El Zorro.**

****

**============================**

**Zorro also spent a restless night, but not from worry.He had trouble sleeping because of the cold.The temperatures in the drier regions would often get quite low by the early morning hours, and in his haste, he had left his blanket in the thicket where the dogs had attacked him.The cape, unfortunately, didn’t offer much warmth except during the day.Periodically, he woke up shivering.Grumbling, Zorro finally gave up trying to sleep and sat up to reconnoiter.His abraded wrist was throbbing slightly and he was also stiff and sore from the six days of steady and hard riding.**

**The moon was three quarters full and the soft filtered light allowed the outlaw to see the previous trail he had come along quite clearly.The few hours of sleep Zorro surmised he had received made him almost eager to get this confrontation over with.Although not someone who relished violent confrontations or killing, nevertheless he felt his cause was just, and he would defend himself.Riding slowly for another two hours, he saw the soft, ghostly glow of embers from a campfire, and left the mare to graze a safe distance from the campsite.Stealthily, he crept closer and marveled at their arrogance.The vaqueros must have assumed they had him totally beaten to have made a fire of that magnitude.He had been able to see it for some distance, and that was just the dying embers. Zorro felt a flash of anger at their presumption, but cast it aside and quietly moved closer to listen to two vaqueros softly conversing.In a flash of recognition, he saw that one was Manuel, the tough and testy vaquero who had ordered him from the mountain trail more than two days ago.**

**“Manuel,” his companion asked, “When are we going to catch this devil?You promised we would have him yesterday.”The voice sounded weary.Zorro felt a flash of wry amusement. _It serves you right_ , he thought testily. _At least I am not the only tired one from this hellacious chase._** ****

**Manuel answered, “The saints or the devil must be looking after this one or I have totally misjudged his abilities.Despite the flaw on the horse’s shoe, it has been harder than I thought it would be to catch up to him.”**

**Zorro’s eyes flashed astonishment at the vaquero’sstatement. _So that was how he has been able to keep finding me!_ This was something he hadn’t even considered.Then he conceded that this tracker was very good, with a great eye for detail, and certainly deserving of his reputation.Again he turned his attention back to Manuel.**

**“But mind you, we will catch him!”Manuel vehemently asserted.“Another hour’s rest and then we go.”The other vaquero grunted an affirmative.**

_**Oh, you**_ **_will catch me all right_ , Zorro thought with grim humor. _You’ll catch more of me than you really want to.You will wish you had never ventured from your hidden valley.’_**

**He slipped back down the ridge and returned to the patient mare.Taking out a short knife that he kept hidden in his sash, he pried off each of the horse’s shoes, one by one.It was extremely hard using a knife not meant for this purpose and he even broke the tip off before he was through, but finally he managed to get them all off.Throughout the ordeal, the mare was very patient, and when Zorro straightened his stiff and aching back he had acquired a new appreciation for blacksmiths.“I know that this will be hard on you, little one,” Zorro said softly, “but you will make your way safely back to the hacienda and then you can rest.”**

**Then he took off the saddle and bridle, and using the saddle blanket, quickly rubbed the mare down.“You have been faithful and strong; enjoy your freedom, even if it’s for a short while.”Zorro rubbed the horse’s nose and gathering up his knife and sword, walked away, back towards the vaqueros’ camp.**

**The outlaw arrived just as the camp was stirring and he waited patiently for his opportunity while the men ate a quick breakfast.Zorro’s stomach growled; his provisions had been spoiled in the river the day before and he had had nothing but water since.Exceedingly great patience was one of the things that had kept him alive during his tenure as the masked highwayman, so he ignored the grumblings of his stomach and continued to watch.One of the vaqueros left the camp and Zorro saw the chance to make the odds a little better.The man had not taken ten steps beyond the sight of the other men when Zorro silently grabbed him and rendered him unconscious with the hilt of his sword.Dragging him behind a boulder, he sat him upright against it. _That will cause a little bit of consternation if someone investigates,_ the weary outlaw thought in amusement.Chuckling softly, he even put the man’s hat back on his head.**

**Zorro then crept around the other side of the camp where the horses were tethered.The outlaw was grateful for the stupidity of the one who chose to put the horses in an area where there was plenty of cover to slip up to them.He quietly cut the tethers of all of the horses but one.Checking the campsite quickly, he found the rest of the men congregated near the fire.A saddle blanket and saddle were lying nearby; Zorro carried the tack over to the waiting horse. Thankfully the horse was well trained and stood quietly while he saddled him.**

**Undoing the final horse’s tether, he gathered the reins, and swung into the saddle.With almost no noise, Zorro led the horse away from the camp to make a determination of how responsive he would be.The gelding seemed to respond to his light knee commands and the man in black was satisfied that this horse would serve him all the way to Los Angeles.Gripping the pistol in one hand and his sword in the other, Zorro kicked the horse into a gallop and yelling like some kind of demon from an All Hallow’s Eve celebration, he charged into camp toward his pursuers, looking, he hoped, like some fiend from hell.**

**Laughing out loud, he realized that he felt like one.His yelling caused the remaining horses to scatter in all directions.One of the vaqueros was so startled he tripped over his saddle and fell amongst the embers of the dying fire.Screaming in pain, he stumbled out of camp.That left only three men to deal with.Zorro smiled broadly, the odds just kept getting better and better.The man closest to him reached for his pistol, but was unable to use it as Zorro slashed his arm with his sword.The other vaquero fired his pistol but thankfully the ball whizzed harmlessly past his head.Throwing his pistol away the vaquero drew his sword, as did Manuel. **

**The sporting thing, thought Zorro, would be to fight them on foot, but he didn’t feel very sporting at the moment and he let the horse continue its wild rush.Catching Manuel’s sword with his own he tossed it into the brush near the camp.The other vaquero lay in a heap where the horse had bowled him over.**

**Zorro leaped from the horse and began gathering up the two loaded pistols the vaqueros hadn’t had a chance to use.In desperation, Manuel grabbed another sword and rushed him.Angry with himself for having misjudged his opponent so miserably and failing in his assignment, the mestizo looked into Zorro’s tired countenance, and saw in the other, someone just as desperate as he was.Manuel also believed he saw his own death in the masked man’s eyes if he persisted, but his own pride and code of honor would never allow him to surrender. **

**Manuel lunged and parried and realized some hope because, while El Zorro was very, very good with a sword, he had also been worn down by the ordeal of the past two days.There was much skill, but not a lot of strength in his moves.Manuel went on the offensive and pressed the outlaw back towards the fire.Zorro stumbled on the same saddle the vaquero had, but, having quicker reflexes was faster to recover and he fell just beyond the embers.Leaping up, he then began pressing Manuel, his sword flashing so fast as to become a blur early morning light.**

**Zorro realized, as had Manuel, that he was in no position to carry on a prolonged duel.The endless days in the saddle and the sleepless nights had taken their toll.This confrontation had to end quickly.While realizing that Manuel would probably never yield, he had some amount of respect for the vaquero who had persisted in the chase all of this time.Disengaging for a moment, Zorro paused for breath, “You are a worthy opponent, Señor.Let us each go our own way.”**

**Manuel smiled.“Señor Zorro,” he replied.“You have been a thorn in my flesh, but I still salute you, because you are the only man who has ever eluded me.You are indeed a fox.”With that he continued the fight with increased vigor, advancing with the desperation of one who knows he can’t win.Manuel lunged at the beleaguered bandit and that was when Zorro saw his chance.Parrying the vaquero’s thrust just slightly, he lunged forward and pierced his opponent’s shoulder with his blade, ending the fight.Manuel slid silently to the ground in shock, his left hand clutching the wound that bled between his fingers.**

**Zorro stood quietly, catching his breath for a few minutes.“Señor,” he finally said, “you were a most worthy adversary.Even though I know you were sent to kill me, I myself, cannot kill one possessed of such honor, tenacity and sense of duty.I leave you to the care of your men.”He cleaned and sheathed his sword, put the two pistols in his sash and mounted the horse.He was not worried about the other vaqueros.Their effectiveness had been neutralized as far as he was concerned.Zorro looked intently at the one with the slashed arm.The man stared at him in fearful awe. **

**“My friend,” the masked man told him. “It is a long walk back to the King’s Highway.I leave you with all of your provisions, but I am taking the horse.Might I suggest that you think twice before you deal with me again?Adios.”Making a quick salute, he rode in the direction of the Pueblo de Los Angeles.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eight](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt8.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	8. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 8**

**At sunrise, the cochero cracked his whip and whistled his team into the slow run that would inexorably take them to Los Angeles.Bernardo had spent a worrisome night, being unable to do anything about the Zorro’s situation, except fret.Nightmares had dogged his sleep as well.Not having been able to bring himself to eat breakfast, he had nevertheless bought some provisions for lunch.After contemplating most of the night what he should do, the only thing the manservant could decide upon was to continue his journey home and hope his patrón would be able to safely do the same.**

**His companions in the stage were a very lovely señorita and her chaperone, an older woman whom the señorita addressed as Aunt, and an older patrón, who appeared to be about the age of Don Alejandro.When the señorita addressed him early in the trip, he reluctantly had to signal his inability to communicate.Still she had flashed him a friendly smile.The señorita had very long, dark brown hair, which unlike most upper class Californiano women she wore loose, with hair combs on each side to keep it from falling into her face.Her eyes were a bluish gray that were lit with a good humor that was infectious.Just being in the stage with her made his mood lighten a bit.**

**The duenna was more serious in demeanor, but looked to be one who could enjoy life also, when she wasn’t watching over her niece.Bernardo signed a query to her as to where they had come from.The older woman indicated that they had come from up north, near San Francisco de Asis.The manservant didn’t pursue the conversation, as the duenna seemed a bit uncomfortable trying to sign to him.Bernardo had come to accept that, also.As the stage began its journey, the señorita undid the scarf at her neck and tied it around her hair.The older woman seemed to be slightly put out with the unconventional behavior of her niece, but made no comment.**

**Invariably, the topic of conversation seemed to center on the exploits of Zorro.The young woman’s curiosity about the outlaw was insatiable, although the old patrón was painting a picture that was far from flattering.The older man had a thick beard, trimmed to a point somewhere just below his collarbone, and in his agitation, it bobbed up and down as he described the depredations of El Zorro.It was hard for the mozo to continue to act as though he couldn’t hear what was going on.**

**Irate at the old man’s detailed, but inaccurate descriptions, Bernardo waited until the old man had stopped for a moment and then motioned to the young woman, making a “Z.”She nodded and signed a question about his knowledge of the black clad highwayman.With many signs, Bernardo described some of his patrón’s exploits.The old man growled his displeasure at the more flattering picture Bernardo was painting, but in that Bernardo had an advantage, he could ignore the hacendado _._ The señorita was fascinated, and even her aunt watched in interest.**

**=========================**

**Zorro rode ever closer to his destination, avoiding the highway whenever possible.At times, though, rocky hills made it necessary to ride close to the road. During one of these times, Zorro was shocked when a small group of riders came around the bend from the north.Before he was able to find escape in a rocky arroyo, they fired at him.The horse under him grunted and stumbled, and he realized that his mount had been seriously hurt.**

**Cursing his foul luck under his breath, Zorro noticed that among the pursuing group was Paulo Wheeler.As the animal lunged forward, the masked man jerked his feet from the stirrups, and as the horse fell to the ground, he rolled and leaped to his feet, already running.The rocks were welcome now and Zorro darted in and out and among them.He heard Wheeler order his men to dismount and capture him at all costs.Finding an overhanging rock formation where he could observe his pursuers without being seen, he paused to watch the activities of his enemy.The tumble of boulders almost made a maze; he could see two of the vaqueros, but not the third.Taking careful aim, he fired and heard a vaquero scream as he ducked behind a rock.Zorro dropped from the crag and jerked his hand back as a pistol ball gouged a hole not two inches from where it had been. Turning quickly, he shot the vaquero before the man could reload.Even in his haste, his aim had been true and his attacker dropped without a sound.**

**Zorro raced past the dead man and then stopped, grabbing the pouch with powder and ball. Then he resumed his flight among the boulders.Another pistol shot smacked against a rock, causing splintery shards to fly everywhere.The shot actually came as a relief to him, because he could get ahead of the remaining vaquero, especially if the man chose to stop and reload.Now began a strange and baleful parody of the game of hide and seek that Zorro used to play as a child, only this time if he became ‘it,’ he would be dead.** ****

**After running and scrambling among the scattered rock formations and boulders for what seemed an eternity, Zorro felt this must be what walking in quicksand was like. The ever-increasing heat drained him of energy, and his leg muscles burned with the exertion.Deducing that it must be near midday, the outlaw climbed almost to the crest of a small outcropping of rock and peered over the top.He was not able to see anyone following, but the reconnaissance allowed him a quick rest.Keeping vigilant, he realized that Wheeler and the vaquero had not given up their search for him.All he needed to do was make one stupid mistake and the hacendado would have the revenge he seemed to crave so badly.**

**Zorro decided that if he stayed near the highway, the opportunity to “borrow” a horse or other transportation would afford itself.He was a true Californiano of the upper class and walking to Los Angeles was not even a consideration for one who spent the majority of his time on horseback.Finally, he caught a glimpse of his two pursuers in the distance riding carefully amongst the rocky ridges and outcroppings. _So that’s why I have been able_ _to stay ahead of them_ , he thought with grim satisfaction.They were now trying to search on horseback and in this, he did have the advantage, although it was slight.Right now, Zorro was grateful for any advantage that came his way.**

**Keeping the rocks between himself and the two men, he managed to make his way to a spot overlooking the highway.It was perfect, in that he could see anyone coming in either direction and would be able to leap on him before his victim was even aware of his presence, including Wheeler or his vaquero.He would be hidden from them if they came up from behind. **

**Wheeler was intensely angry, and fumed that he had lost two vaqueros to someone, who by rights, should have already been dead back on the trail.He could only assume that the bandit had somehow dispatched or eluded Manuel and his group, presumably the former, because the young vaquero, José, had told him that the dead horse had Don Paulo’s brand on it.**

**Cursing, he took his frustration out on José, shouting, “Make sure you find him or I’ll flay you!”It was inconceivable that a lone man on foot would be able to elude so many hunters.He jerked his horse around so savagely that bloody foam flew from the animal’s mouth.** ****

**At first, Zorro heard, rather than saw, the stage coming from the north, and he couldn’t believe the incredible fortune this afforded him.He still had a loaded pistol and if need be, could force the driver to accept his company.The stage drove around the bend and Zorro gathered his legs under him to make the jump.It had to be just right.A little closer.Now!He leaped into the air and landed squarely onto the top of the stage among the baggage.Scrambling over boxes and bundles, he jumped into the seat next to the driver and drew his pistol from his sash.“Señor, will I need this or may I ride as a passenger?”**

**The driver looked into the tired face of the outlaw and shook his head.“Señor Zorro,” the driver said, “I have nothing against you or what you do.”The man smiled and then laughed.“As long as you are not planning on robbing me, you can put away your pistol and ride as a passenger.In fact, there is a place in the coach if you desire to rest.”**

**Zorro looked intently into the man’s face to see if there was any sign of deceit and saw none.“Thank you, Señor,” he said gratefully, “That would be most suitable.Be assured that you will be paid well for your generosity, later of course, as I seem to be short of pesos,” he added with a chuckle.“Continue to drive for another mile or two before stopping, por favor.”By no means did he wish to stop too soon and make it easy for Señor Wheeler to know where he had gone.**

**Finally, along a rough and rocky section of the road, at Zorro’s command the driver brought the stage to a halt.“Go ahead and get in, señor,” the driver told him.“I will warn you if anyone approaches or tries to stop the coach.”**

**“Gracias, señor,” and opening the door, he climbed into the stage, where he met the gaze of the astonished Bernardo.His hesitation was slight, though, and he motioned Bernardo and a middle-aged chaperone to make room for him on the seat.“Por favor,” he murmured apologetically as he sat down heavily and with great relief.**

**Bernardo had heard the thump on the roof of the stage, just like everyone else had, but had, as he usually did, hidden the fact.He listened to all of the speculations, but was as shocked as the other passengers when he looked into the drawn face of his patrón.**

**Bernardo was a brave man, resourceful, and very intelligent, and while not exactly what one would call ‘tender-hearted,’ he was certainly close to it.When he saw the condition his patrón was in due to the rigors of the past three days, he almost wanted to cry.With three days growth of beard and the haggard look of one deprived of adequate rest and nourishment, Zorro did, indeed look the part of a criminal.**

**The older man on the seat across from him began to protest.“Driver, order this brigand from your stage at once,” he blustered.“This man is wanted for many crimes and....”**

**“ Patrón,” the driver said simply, interrupting the old man.“I am not aware that this man is wanted for any real crimes,” he stated.“Right now he is a paying passenger and he is welcome to ride on my stage.I must now continue.”Zorro shot an appreciative look at the driver as he closed the door and climbed back up on his seat.With a shout from the cochero, the team began its journey once more.**

**The patrón continued to complain bitterly.“You are that outlaw the lancers have been looking for, are you not?This is inconceivable! This is an outrage.Peaceful citizens cannot even enjoy a tranquil ride on the stage!” he grumbled loudly.“If I was twenty years younger, you would not be sitting there so complacently!”**

**Bernardo felt Don Diego stiffen next to him.The manservant wasn’t sure of the state of his employer’s mind, but he knew he couldn’t be in a patient mood at the moment.Bernardo recognized the signs, but even he was surprised by what Zorro did next.**

**The outlaw whipped his pistol out and held it two inches from the patrón’s nose.The old man’s eyes widened in shock and his lip began to tremble slightly. “Señor,” the outlaw smiled coldly at the man.“I am normally known for being very patient and having a fair sense of humor, but I am possessed of none of those qualities at this time.Let me explain something to you and I will see if you understand me.”He spoke quietly, but with deadly intent.“What I did three days ago was justice and the rightness of it will be decided by God.Nothing else matters.I do not abide slavery, and was not going to let it continue.”The barrel of the pistol was now only one inch from the man’s nose.“I have been deprived of decent sleep and refreshment for three days, and now I am a passenger on this coach just as you are.If I wish to sleep, then I will do so, do I make myself clear?”**

**The patrón nodded vigorously making the beard bob up and down.The end of the pistol touched the man’s nose.“And if you try to do _anything_ while I am sleeping, I may be tempted to blow your head off.”He turned to the señorita and her duenna.“Please forgive my incivility, Señorita and Señora.”Putting the pistol back into his sash, he gave each of them a smile of reassurance.The aunt didn’t smile, but her look was one of kind consideration, nonetheless.**

**“Señor Zorro,” the senorita said, “My name is Anna Teresa Hernandez and this is my aunt, AnnaMargarita Hernandez.”Zorro nodded to each.“We are from San Francisco de Asis, but your reputation is known even that far north.I wish there were more caballeros who dared to stand up for the rights of those less fortunate, unlike some I know,” she glared at the old patrón.**

**“You are most gracious, Señorita Hernandez, but I am only an outlaw, not a caballero,” Zorro replied with a weary smile.**

**Bernardo tapped Zorro on the shoulder.When Zorro turned to him, the mozo handed him a package.As he opened the package, Zorro drew in his breath quickly, before looking at Bernardo and thanking him with a nod.In the package was the food purchased for lunch.He pulled off his gloves, and the tortillas were quickly consumed, but the oranges were eaten one slice at a time with great enjoyment.**

**Anna Teresa laughed in a friendly, merry sort of way.“Señor, I have a little bit of wine.Would you care for some?”**

**“Forgive my table manners,” he said as Bernardo handed him a handkerchief to wipe the juice from his fingers. “But, yes, I would, por favor,” Zorro answered.Greatly savoring the contents of the flask down to the very last drop, he settled back to rest with a satisfied sigh.**

**Again he thanked his fellow passengers for their hospitality. And for the first time in three days, he felt some measure of safety. Zorro tried to stay awake and answer questions posed to him by the curious señorita, but his weary body would not allow that.After much yawning, he removed his hat, laid his head on Bernardo’s shoulder and fell deeply asleep.**

**A short while later, the old man’seyes narrowed and he slowly began to reach for the pistol in Zorro’s sash.Bernardo grabbed it first and pointed it at the old caballero.The outlaw didn’t even stir when the manservant moved, and the fierce look in Bernardo’s eyes made the old man sit back again without protest.**

**Anna Teresa laughed softly.“Señor, you are outnumbered.There are more in this coach who believe El Zorro’s deeds are just than those who do not,” she looked at him coldly.“I agree with the deaf-mute, leave him alone. Let the poor man get some sleep.If there is justice to be had, let it happen later.”**

**So it was that Zorro slept through the afternoon oblivious to any events surrounding him.**

=========================

**When Wheeler and the vaquero, José reached the king’s highway and still had not found the outlaw, he became livid with rage.“Where could he have gone?” he screamed.“The man is truly a devil’s spawn to be able to escape so easily and so many times.Go back into these accursed rocks and search them again.”Several hours later, when no sign of the outlaw had been found, the pair met again on the King’s highway.**

**José had been looking at the tracks on the road.“Don Paulo, perhaps he rode on the stage.”**

**Wheeler turned and glared at the vaquero.“Explain yourself,” he demanded.**

**“Here are wheel tracks from something large, and since there is a regular stage that runs from Santa Barbara to Los Angeles, perhaps while we were looking in the rocks, Zorro was able to get a ride on the coach.This coach was southbound, I can tell by the tracks even though they have been disturbed.”**

**Wheeler stared at the ground, unable to see what the vaquero had seen.The hired man’s logic was impeccable, though.“Yes, and he did not have a horse,” Wheeler thought out loud.“Let us hurry.Perhaps we can catch up with him, if not on the road, then at one of the way stations.”They rode a little further and saw where the stage had stopped and someone had gotten on.Wheeler laughed in triumph.“I have you now, Fox!”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nine](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt9.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	9. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 9**

**The old patrón held his peace throughout the remainder of the afternoon.In fact, the old man had not even ventured out of the stage during a stop to change horses. Of course, Bernardo hadn’t either.He not only wanted to stay on guard to make sure Zorro remained safe, but the outlaw was still using his shoulder for a pillow.**

**Conversations between the señorita and her aunt had remained in low tones.However, Bernardo was of the opinion that it wouldn’t have mattered if a fiesta were being held in the stage; Zorro would have slept through it.His patrón shifted in his sleep and his long legs stretched out, forcing the old man to move his own legs aside.Somehow, Bernardo saw this as poetic justice.**

**It was late afternoon and soon the stage should be arriving at the way station and inn for the night.That would be the most perilous time.He knew Zorro would need a horse.If they could arrange that, and he could get out of the way station without being stopped, then Bernardo felt his patrónwould make it home without further incident.**

**Within an hour, the driver announced their impending arrival at the way station.Anna Teresa saved Bernardo the trouble of having to try to explain waking Zorro up when he wasn’t supposed to be able to hear the coachman, by reaching over and shaking the sleeping man’s arm.Zorro sat up quickly, grasping for the pistol, which wasn’t there.“Señor Zorro,” the señorita said with a smile, “We are approaching the way station.I assumed you wished to be awake when we got there.”**

**Bernardo handed him the pistol, and Zorro tucked it back in his sash ** _,_** nodding his thanks.He knew that Bernardo had saved him from some kind of dangerous situation while he slept, but he would have to inquire about it later.Gratefully, he looked at the señorita.“Gracias,” he told her.“Indeed, I did. And despite the fact that it is rude, I must insist on leaving the coach first, por favor.”**

**Zorro noticed that the old patrón was strangely quiet.He wondered again what had happened, and suspected that not only Bernardo, but also the señorita had protected him in his sleep.A little embarrassed at his vulnerability, the outlaw realized it couldn’t be helped.A little lunch and a siesta can do much for a tired and famished man, and he felt much better for it.**

**While the stage was covering the last mile before the station, Zorro asked the young woman, “How long did I sleep, by the way?”**

**“All afternoon, señor.I would guess about five or so hours. It will soon be dark,” she answered with a conspiratorial smile.“I do hope you are feeling better.”Then she laughed lightly, “You even slept through a changing of horses, señor.I believe you would have slept through a saint’s day feast.”**

**Zorro laughed with her, her humor was infectious.“Probably, but you are right, I do feel much better,” he answered.“And I thank you for your hospitality,” he said to everyone in general.Then he looked at the old man.“ Patrón,” he spoke respectfully, trying to soothe the old man’s ruffled feathers, knowing how quickly his own father could became agitated, “I am truly sorry for my rudeness earlier, but I was extremely tired and was in no mood to explain all of the circumstances of the past.Please forgive me.”**

**“Pretty words coming from a common bandit and thief,” the old man huffed.“I still believe you should be treated as a criminal and not as an honored guest on this coach.”He looked pointedly at Bernardo, before turning back to glare at the outlaw.“Maybe I will yet get a chance to see your execution,” he said with a conspiratorial smile.**

**Zorro saw no point in verbally sparring with the old caballero.He just shrugged.“Perhaps you will, patrón.”The coach came to a stop and Zorro slipped out the side that was close to the wall of the inn.Quickly making his way around the back and towards the stable, he realized that the old man was right in one thing; he was going to be a common thief, because he had to have a horse.Silently, he slipped into the stable and in the half-light checked out the available animals.Most were coach horses, which were strong, but he needed something quick and agile.Near the end of the line of stalls, he was astonished to see his own horse standing quietly.Tejas had apparently been well taken care of; he was brushed and fed.An old saddle in a corner of the tack area caught his eye.It was so plain and small that he assumed that it was an Englishman’s saddle, but at this time, he wasn’t going to be particular.Zorro quickly found a blanket and saddled Tejas.His bridle hung on a peg nearby.**

**As he was slipping on the bridle, the stage driver came in.“Señor Zorro, you must leave quickly.The old patrón is spreading the word that you are here and soon there will be many after you to get the reward.”He glanced at Zorro’s choice.“A good horse, señor, but I have been told that it belongs to a hacendado in Los Angeles, please leave it there to be found when you arrive, assuming, of course, that is the direction you are traveling.A message was sent with the last stage to the owner of the horse and they might be upset if they found out it had been stolen while in our care,” he smiled.“But, señor, I think you have greater need for this fine animal than a rich and pampered hacendado does right now.”**

**In consternation, Zorro realized that the driver’s worry would not be the reason for upset at the hacienda de la Vega.Father would be worried sick wondering what had happened to him.All the more reason to hurry.“Would you open the door, por favor?”**

**The driver did so and Zorro led the horse out as quietly and discreetly as he could.The driver closed the door and calmly walked towards the inn.Zorro heard a noise from around the corner of the building. Looking cautiously, he saw Bernardo motioning to him.Leading the horse around the corner to where Bernardo was waiting, and seeing no one else, Zorro pulled the government papers out of his sash and handed them to the manservant.“Somewhat the worse for wear, but make sure you get them to Father.Some are from the governor’s office.”He noticed a look of surprise on Bernardo’s face as he saw the mount Zorro was leading, and he laughed shortly.“Don’t be so surprised.I am only half a horse thief.I only stole the saddle, and it is such a sorry, tiny little thing that I believe it will not even be missed.Apparently Tejas showed up near here earlier.Your horse was well used, but she should make it home soon, just minus some shoes.”Bernardo looked puzzled.“A long story, but one of the shoes was defective and that was how I was being tracked.She will lead no one to the hacienda, now.”**

**“Bernardo,” Zorro continued.“I have been warned to make haste.As soon as you get to Los Angeles, please let Father know I am all right.They sent word about finding my horse and, well, you know Father.”Bernardo nodded and looked at his patrón with a worried look.“Bernardo, I will be fine.Stop worrying.”The outlaw assured him by putting his arm around the smaller man’s shoulder, something a patrón normally did not do with his manservant, but something which was much easier among them since the return from Spain.“It will work out, my friend.A man could not have a better compadre.”**

**Zorro started to swing into the saddle and looked at the stirrups in disgust.They were just bits of metal and adjusted too short as well, so he made a short, running leap and vaulted onto Tejas’ back. The stirrups could be adjusted when he was well away from the station.The gelding was well trained to respond to leg commands with full tack or without.Then the realization hit him again that there wasn’t even a saddle horn.The English, he decided, just didn’t know how to make a decent saddle, a sentiment that repeated the way he had felt when he was a student in Spain.**

**There was a great deal of commotion from the inn, which Zorro surmised had to be due to his presence, just as the driver had warned.Numerous vaqueros and caballeros were milling around in front with the old man from the stage and some were preparing their horses for pursuit.Sighting him, one of the men raised a great shout of alarm.The outlaw booted Tejas into a gallop and the horse leaped ahead in response. There was no doubt in Zorro’s mind that once he had reached the open highway, he would be able to elude these pursuers, especially since some of them seemed to be somewhat inebriated anyway.Glancing back at those behind, Zorro was startled by a pistol shot from ahead of him.At the same time he felt a burning sensation on the outside of his left arm.**

**Praying the shooter had only one pistol, Zorro shouted to Tejas to increase his speed in the same direction he had been going.Directly in front of him, Señor Wheeler and a young vaquero were attempting to block his way.Their horses looked winded, but still fully capable of stopping him.Apparently, Zorro thought grimly, they had guessed at his mode of transportation and destination. In this rocky area, there was only the way from the north and one from the south.If it had been full daylight, he would have chanced finding a path among the rocky outcroppings, but he could not risk that in the evening dusk.**

**In a split second, the outlaw decided that the sword would be useless and pulled out the damaged knife from his sash.A shot from behind was too close, and holding the knife between his teeth, Zorro jerked out his pistol and reaching over his shoulder, shot the closest assailant behind him.His pursuers were more careful now as their comrade fell moaning to the ground.Shoving the pistol back in his sash, he took the knife back in his hand and concentrated on the confrontation ahead of him.**

**Tejas was at full gallop by now and Zorro decided that the best course of action was a direct assault as he had done before, especially in light of the fact that his way was cut off behind him. The vaquero was busy trying to reload his pistol and was unprepared for a large horse ramming into his mount.The young man was soon on the ground, unconscious.But Señor Wheeler was undeterred by Zorro’s headlong rush, and pivoted his horse enough to block the gelding’s impetus, which had been already been impeded by the vaquero’s horse.**

**The palomino skidded almost to a halt and reared.Zorro clamped his knees tightly against the horse’s side as Wheeler aimed his pistol point blank at his head.“Now, I will kill you, you devil from hell,” he shouted and began to laugh hysterically.**

**“Señor,” Zorro shouted back with a laugh of his own. “How many men has it taken you to get to this point?You have not put me into the ground yet and I have no intention of letting you do so.”The only recourse that Zorro had was to ride in as close as he could and slash out with the knife to knock the pistol away.A line of blood appeared down Paulo Wheeler’s arm and although his aim was thrown off, it was not enough to cause the determined man to drop his weapon.With his heels, Zorro guided Tejas even closer and slashed again.Wheeler roared with anger and tried to raise the pistol, but Zorro’s second blow prevented that, only causing his opponent’s fingers to tighten their hold before proper aim could be achieved.**

**At that moment, the weapon went off, and a searing, stabbing flame of pain shot up the outlaw’s right leg from his foot to his back.With a cry of rage and agony, Zorro closed his fingers tightly around the handle of the knife and slammed his fist into the side of Wheeler’s jaw, dumping him onto the trail, unconscious.**

**Shoving the knife back in his sash, Zorro drew his pistol and pointed it at Wheeler’s head, forgetting it was empty.The pain kept knifing its way up his leg with every jolt that the nervously prancing horse was making.But even in pain and anger, Zorro couldn’t shoot an unconscious man.Quickly wheeling Tejas back toward the highway, he ran his two antagonists’ horses before him, galloping south towards home.**

**The innkeeper, who had come out to presumably watch the capture of the outlaw, ordered several vaqueros to carry the unconscious and wounded men into the inn.Bernardo, having heard the first shot, had been a witness to almost the entire scene and was desperately afraid for his patrón.Watching the altercation between Señor Wheeler and Zorro, he had heard the second pistol shot and seen Zorro knock his attacker out of the saddle.Then the manservant had been shocked to see Don Diego draw his pistol on the unconscious man, something that Zorro never did. **

**Bernardo drew the only conclusion he could… that the pistol ball had hit its target and shock had nearly driven his patrón to do something he would otherwise never even consider.Being a hopeful man, the mute ran to the place of the fight, praying he was wrong.When he got there Bernardo found a small, dark area in the dust, which he knew was blood.Looking up the highway he saw occasional droplets in the dust.Perceiving the same thing he did, several of the mounted men saw an easy way to earn two thousand pesos and galloped down the King’s Highway in pursuit of Zorro.**

**Bernardo felt a touch on his arm, and looking up, saw Anna Teresa.She looked concerned, and he realized that she too had seen the confrontation.“He was shot, wasn’t he?” she asked and went through the motions for Bernardo to understand.Despairing, he just nodded.She made motions again, that of two close friends.“You really like this Zorro, don’t you?” she asked.Bernardo made the sign of the “Z” and nodded.**

**Suddenly Bernardo had an idea and he quickly motioned to the señorita what he had in mind.So great was his excitement and agitation that she had to make him slow down, but when he went through the motions again she understood.“So you want to rent a horse and try to follow Zorro and help him.”Bernardo opened his pouch.Only a few pesos remained.Anna Teresa understood.“I have enough to help you.”She opened her purse and showed Bernardo, then she grabbed his hand and they ran to the stable master.**

**The only animal available was an old coach horse that could no longer be used for pulling the coaches.The man was indeed happy to rent the horse.It would save him the effort of taking it to the Pueblo de Los Angeles himself.Glaring at the old nag in frustration, Bernardo really had no choice, but to accept the animal. With Anna Teresa’s help, Bernardo was able to secure a saddle also.In sign, the señorita assured the mute that she would take care of his luggage.Mounting the old horse, the manservant watched as Anna Teresa made signs wishing him Godspeed in his journey.Nodding his thanks, Bernardo turned his horse in the direction that Zorro had fled, fervently praying that his patrón would be able to elude his pursuers until he could find and help him. __**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Ten](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt10.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	10. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 10**

**Night and Day 3**

**Zorro traveled several miles at a hard gallop before even looking down to see what damage Wheeler had done to him.A throbbing pain radiated up his leg with each stride that Tejas took.He was not surprised to see the blood splattered on the horses’ belly behind the stirrup, but what did surprise him was the hole in his boot just about halfway between the toe and the ankle.It seemed incredible to him that such a wound could bleed so profusely and cause such pain.He remembered his class in Spain that dealt in the medical arts.Bleeding patients was still the norm for relieving many ills.After what had happened to his father, Zorro wondered about that.His father had certainly not felt better; indeed he had almost died.And his own wound?So much bleeding!Zorro jerked back to the present.Such a small wound, but undoubtedly, if something wasn’t done, he, too, could die and without the benefit of someone nearby to comfort him.His father had lived because he had help.But he had only himself.**

**Realizing he would have to stop soon and bind up his foot, he was also uncertain if anyone at the inn, knowing he had been wounded, was following him.Getting as much distance between himself and the way station was the important thing right now.That and getting home.He had to get home.It was like the beat of the horse’s hooves, the throbbing beat of his heart; each stride seemed to be chanting, “home, home, home.”And it distracted him from anything else at the moment.**

**It was only a short while later that Zorro heard the sounds of pursuit. Knowing that a long chase would only be advantageous to his pursuers, he pulled off to the side of the rode.In the gloom that followed the setting of the sun, the outlaw and his horse stood statue still, hoping for anonymity. The rushing group almost completely passed by before one of the pursuers noticed him by the side of the road and alerted the others.Zorro counted half dozen men.**

**With a grim smile on his lips, he drew his sword and urged Tejas into the melee as the men swung their horses around.Again, the agility he possessed allowed him to disarm and unhorse his first opponent within seconds.Another opportunist found his sword quivering point down in the ground twelve feet away.Zorro’s fist sent the man sprawling into the dust after his sword. Despite the incessant, throbbing pain, the outlaw guided Tejas closer to his enemies with his knees and with the point of his sword, relieved one of the vaqueros of his pistol.“Señores, which one of you chooses to feel the ball from this pistol?Drop your weapons,” he ordered.In answer, one of the other vaqueros tried to attack from Zorro’s left side.Swiveling in the saddle, the injured man quickly aimed and shot his attacker, breaking the man’s arm.And before the other three could move, Zorro dropped the pistol and held his sword at the throat of the nearest man.**

**“Señores, I am very serious.Do not force me to injure anyone else.Drop your weapons,” he ordered again.The remaining two men complied.“Now dismount and do not try to reach for any of the pistols, this horse is very quick and so am I.”Again there was instant compliance.“Gather up your injured compadres and start walking back to the inn.”**

**With shouts and the flat of his blade, he scattered the horses.Wearily, he watched the men walk slowly north for a few minutes, then he reached down and adjusted the stirrups that he had not had time to previously deal with.Gingerly, he stuck his injured foot in and rested the heel on the thin strip of metal.His boot was slippery, but he managed to get as comfortable as possible, then he turned and headed toward Los Angeles once again.**

**The dusk deepened to a heavy darkness, unrelieved by any moonlight, and still Tejas galloped his easy gait.Zorro assumed he was well away from his pursuers and since he had not heard any others it would be safe to stop and examine the injured foot.It was imperative that he do something or he would die before he ever got anywhere near home.Somehow the last thought struck him as almost ludicrous. _‘Here lies Zorro, dead from a ball in the foot.’_ He almost laughed out loud at the thought, but it spurred him to the action he needed to take.**

**Pulling the horse off the roadway where he would not be seen, he gingerly began to ease himself out of the saddle.Pulling his feet out of the stirrups, he swung his injured foot over Tejas’ withers and slid off the horse, Indian style. When he tried to put any weight at all on the foot, the throbbing of before became knife sharp pains racing up his leg.Grasping the saddle, Zorro waited for the pain to subside.In chagrin, he realized that the foot was also broken.He thought of several applicable curses in a variety of European languages, but such were useless right now.He had to _do_ something.**

**Hobbling to a nearby rock, the injured man sat down and gazed at his ravaged extremity.Gritting his teeth, Zorro tried to pull his boot off, but had no success.The abused tissue had swollen and made it impossible for him to get it off.Pulling out his knife, he sawed at the leather.It was very awkward and painful work, and as he continued, the sweat gathered under his mask and trickled down the back of his neck.Finally, the boot leather parted.Laying the knife aside and biting his lip, Zorro yanked the boot the rest of the way off, and was appalled at the amount of blood he had lost.The sock and trousers were soaked up past his ankle.**

**By the moonlight, he used his sword to cut a strip from his banda and then he bound the injured foot as tightly as he dared.His breath hissed through gritted teeth. _Some of the torments of hell must feel like this,_ he thought grimly. Fortunately in his tenure as Zorro, he had never incurred anything much more serious than bruises, cuts and scrapes.Wryly, he felt that he would have quit this business a long time ago if he had been injured like this more than once.**

**Tejas had wandered away to graze.Zorro whistled softly and the gelding came to him.Just as Tejas reached him, the outlaw heard the staccato sound of hoof beats coming up the highway.Putting his hand over the horse’s nose to keep him quiet, Zorro waited until the sound receded in the distance.It was very possible that he had been right in his suspicions, at least one other person may be following him, a peon most likely.The horse sounded to be a workhouse, its steps slow and plodding.**

**Waiting until well after the hoof beats had been swallowed up in the darkness, Zorro hung on the saddle with both hands, again regretting that he hadn’t stolen a decent Californiano saddle with a saddle horn.Using his left foot to push off the ground, he pulled his body all the way across the saddle before swinging his right leg over the horse’s flank.While he was low in the saddle, he took the opportunity to readjust the stirrups.At least this was an advantage with this puny thing; you couldn’t make that kind of an adjustment with one of the heavy western saddles.As he sat up, a quick wave of dizziness swept over him, and he waited a moment for it to pass.Zorro gingerly placed his foot in the stirrup, and finding it much more comfortable than before, he slowly made his way back toward the highway.Usually only bandits used the roadway this late at night and he thought with grim humor, that he wouldn’t meet any. __**

**Zorro tried to work his horse into a gait that wouldn’t jar his foot too much.A walk was the best for his injury, but too slow to suit his purpose of getting to Los Angeles tonight.A trot was pure agony.A slow gallop was the best he could do.Tejas had a smooth rolling cantor, which he had been bred for, and it was one of the reasons he liked the palomino gelding for long travel.**

**Zorro continued for several more miles before he had to drop to a walk.In the moonlight, he noticed that blood had soaked through the makeshift bandage.The pistol ball not only damaged a bone, but a large enough blood vessel that even the tightly tied bandage couldn’t completely stop all of the bleeding.In the back of his mind, he still felt somewhat disgusted that such a seemingly insignificant wound could threaten to incapacitate him so easily.**

**Remembering the lone horseman he had heard earlier, Zorro decided to ride parallel to the highway.Even though the way would be rougher, it made him nervous to be on such an open road.Another hour of slowly walking just barely within sight of the highway and Zorro tried the canter again.This succeeded for several miles until he got complacent and relaxed in the saddle. When the horse stumbled slightly, Zorro slid over the gelding’s head and landed on his back with enough force to black out temporarily. Tejas nuzzled the outlaw, but when his master didn’t move, he wandered away to graze.**

**Zorro woke up an hour or so later, stiff and cold.Confused, he wondered what he was doing on the ground, and then remembering where he was, groaned.Not only did his foot ache, but his shoulder did, too.He remembered that the vaquero’s shot had grazed his arm, and he gingerly felt the wound.With a relieved sigh, he noted that it was not bleeding and was only superficial. **

**Then he checked his other injury.It was still bleeding; certainly not as much as before, but steadily. Zorro whistled for the gelding and could hear its approach.Jerking what was left of his banda from around his waist, he wrapped it around the already existing bandage.It would also serve to provide a cushion in the stirrup.**

**Slowly in the darkness of the horse’s shadow, Zorro groped for the reins and pulled Tejas’ head down towards him.Reaching around the horse’s neck, he pulled himself to a standing position.Tejas accommodated him by jerking his head up as Zorro knew he would most likely do.Again, he felt very light-headed.The horse seemed to be dancing away from him, but under his hands, he could tell that he wasn’t.Closing his eyes against the dizziness, Zorro went through the same mounting procedure as before, but it seemed to take twice as long. _I must not allow myself to fall off again,_ he thought in fierce determination.**

**In dismay, he realized that he would not make it to his hacienda by morning, but he hoped he would be close.Remotely, he remembered again the time when his father had been shot and his lucidity seemed to waver between reality and semi-consciousness.Father had hallucinated and gone into a delirious state, and Zorro wondered, distantly, if that was happening to him now.**

**It was the very quietest time of the early morning hours.The time several hours before dawn. _Can’t stop.Have to keep going...get home,_ were the thoughts that kept flowing into his head, overpowering every other thought.The vertigo passed and he nudged Tejas into a walk and then into the slow, rolling cantor of before.Soon, he realized, in his wavering lucidity, he would have to leave the highway as well.He could not be found near the El Camino Real.** ****

**===========================**

**Bernardo had come across a group of six men, three of whom were being helped by their comrades.He couldn’t help but smile at their discomfiture.They admonished him not to try to capture Zorro, because the fox still had teeth.It was hard to keep a straight face while trying to convey that he was deaf and mute.Using signs, one of them maintained Zorro couldn’t have been injured, while the others said that even injured, the man was like a devil.Shrugging his shoulders, the manservant finally continued down the King’s Highway.**

**Some time later, Bernardo reached a point where he knew that it would be impossible to find Zorro’s trail.His patrón had probably left the highway so as not to be seen.Realistically, he even surmised that he might have ridden right past Zorro and not even realized it.Don Diego would have no idea that he was looking for him.Even though the moon had risen and was almost in its third quarter, Bernardo still didn’t have enough light to see well that far off the highway, even if he had been an experienced tracker.In despair, he went back down the road a few miles and looked again, but found no more evidence.The manservant wished now more than he ever had before, that he had a voice so he could call for Zorro.All he could do now was find a place near the road and wait for dawn.And pray.**

**======================** ****

**Don Alejandro de la Vega was enjoying the cool air on the patio of his hacienda when he heard the approach of a horseman.Remotely, he wondered if it could be Diego.His son was due back from Monterey any day now, and Alejandro looked forward to seeing him again.The hacienda became a very large and lonely place when Diego was gone and sometimes he wondered how he had stood the loneliness when his son had been away in Spain for over three years.The hacendado rose in eager anticipation.When the horseman opened the gate, Alejandro was disappointed to see that it was only a lancer from the cuartel.“Good evening, Private,” Alejandro greeted him amiably.“What can I do for you?”**

**“Don Alejandro, I was sent by Lt. Lopez to give you a message that arrived on the late afternoon stage.”**

**Alejandro was puzzled. _On the stage? I wonder if Diego could have been delayed and is sending me a message?_ He nodded to the waiting lancer to continue.**

**“The message came from the station master at the way station of Santo Cristobel,” the lancer rehearsed.“A horse with your brand was found near there this morning, riderless and without saddle.It appeared to have been ridden hard, but they wanted to assure you that it is being well taken care.They will send it with the next stage tomorrow and wanted you to know so you can get the horse at the pueblo tomorrow evening.”**

**Alejandro blanched.“Corporal, was it a palomino gelding?”**

**The lancer just shrugged.“ Patrón, I do not know.Here is the actual message they sent.”The corporal handed him a paper.**

**Alejandro’s shoulders slumped.Apparently from the wording of the message, the horse found was a blooded horse of fine quality. Tejas _,_ he thought uneasily. _Something has happened to Diego._**

**The soldier interrupted his thoughts.“ Patrón, is there anything else I can do?”**

**Alejandro thought furiously for a moment.He wanted to jump in all directions at once, but one thing he had learned from his son since Diego had returned from Spain, was the virtue of taking a moment to think things out.Apparently that was a trait Diego had inherited from his deceased wife, certainly not him.“Yes, Corporal,” he answered the lancer.“Wait a few minutes and I will accompany you back into the pueblo.”**

**“Sí, patrón,” the soldier said.“I will wait outside the gate.”**

_**What could have happened?**_ **Alejandro thought in anguish. _May the Saints protect you, my son._ “Miguel!”Alejandro shouted.“Miguel!!”**

**“Sí, Don Alejandro,” the peon heard the anxiety in his patrón’s voice and came running.**

**“Saddle the fastest horse we have,” he explained to the servant.“I am going into the cuartel with the lancer.And send Vasquez to me also.”**

**“Sí, patrón,” Miguel answered, and he ran to do Don Alejandro’s bidding.Vasquez appeared in the patio in less than three minutes.Miguel, hearing the urgency in Alejandro’s voice, had summoned the vaquero first.**

**“You sent for me, Don Alejandro?”Vasquez inquired.**

**“Sí, Vasquez,” Alejandro said.“At the very first light of dawn, I want you to go to the way station Santo Cristobel.A message came on this evening’s stage that my son’s horse had been found near there.I want you to go there and start a search in the area for Diego, if he has not been found by the time you get there.You may take as many vaqueros as you need or hire some to help you at Santo Cristobel.I leave that to you, just find my son!”**

**Vasquez was shocked.Don Diego, while not a physically active young man, nevertheless was pleasant to be around and he liked him.“Sí, patrón,” he answered.“I will prepare now and ride for Los Angeles tonight.It will save some time.”As he started to leave, he turned back to Don Alejandro.“Patron, I know that God will watch out for Don Diego.”**

**“Gracias, Vasquez,” Alejandro said.**

**A short while later, he and the lancer were on their way to the pueblo.Vasquez and his men weren’t very far behind.** ****

**===================**

**Paulo Wheeler woke up about midnight feeling as though his jaw had been totally broken off.The innkeeper brought him a cup of wine and he groaned when he moved his jaw, but realized it was badly bruised, not broken.His arm, too, had been bandaged.“Where is my vaquero?” he asked the innkeeper gruffly.**

**“He is down in the dining area, Don Paulo,” the innkeeper answered.**

**Wheeler got up and looked out the window into the darkness.**

**“Señor, you have been unconscious for almost eight hours,” the innkeeper explained.**

**“That devil can swing his fist,” Wheeler touched the jaw.It was swollen and probably sported a big bruise.“Tell me, innkeeper, even though I think I already know the answer; did my shot hit that cursed Zorro?”**

**“Sí, señor,” the innkeeper answered, noncommittally, having heard of this man’s temper from the vaquero in the room below.“There was blood in the dust. But Zorro ran off your horses and fled down the King’s Highway toward Los Angeles.”**

**“Good, good,” he gloated. “No matter about the horses.” He began to laugh, it was an evil thing starting low and ending higher and shriller.He finally paused to get breath.“But I’ll wager that El Zorro is cursing the day he tried to interfere with Paulo Wheeler.Send my vaquero up to my room immediately.”**

**A short while later the vaquero knocked on the door and entered.José reported the loss of the horses also, which Wheeler dismissed with a wave of his hand.“It is a little matter at present.We will go to Los Angeles on the stage this morning.If that cursed Zorro dies from his wound, then his body will be found soon enough.If not, then we will hear of a citizen with injuries.This dog; this thorn in my flesh is at least a vaquero, but most likely a caballero.We will hear of it.Be assured we will hear,” Wheeler said in a soft deadly voice.“And then I will strike down my enemy with swiftness.My own hand will strip the life from this hell-spawned fox.My own ears will hear him beg for mercy.”And again he laughed maniacally, picturing the scene of his enemy’s demise.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eleven](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt11.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	11. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 11** ****

**It was very late when Don Alejandro arrived at the cuartel.He banged on the closed gate.“I need to see Lt. Lopez, immediately,” he bellowed.**

**“ Patrón,” the guard answered.“It is after ten o’clock.Can you please come back in the morning?”**

**“No!” shouted Alejandro.“This is urgent.Get Lt. Lopez, immediately!!”**

**The guard opened the gate to admit him.Lt. Lopez was just coming out of his quarters.“Don Alejandro,” he greeted the older man.“You seem distressed.Please come into the comandante’s office and we can talk privately.”**

**“Graciás, Lieutenant,” Alejandro followed the comandante into his office, where they both sat down.**

**Lieutenant Lopez was a fairly young man, in his late twenties, justly proud of the fact that he had risen through the ranks to the position of comandante in such a short time.Lopez attributed it mostly to working hard and to the attention of his patron saint.Many with whom he had worked also attributed it to his ability to balance fairness with justice, whether working with his fellow soldiers or civilians.The lieutenant seemed to know when to administer the full measure of the law and when to use mercy.He also had an instinctive talent for diplomacy, which he saw was going to be needed tonight with Don Alejandro de la Vega.**

**His sudden promotion had come when the previous comandante had been ordered to take command of the Presidio at San Diego after the comandante in that garrison had been brutally murdered.Capitán Menendez had taken several men with him and Lopez had been left with fewer men than he would have liked, but so far, he had been able to handle things admirably.Rumor had it that the viceroy was planning on making the change permanent.Lopez hoped it was true.**

**Physically, Ricardo Lopez was of medium height, a couple of inches less than six feet.Through conscientious effort, Lopez kept himself in very good physical condition, and he believed strongly that if a man was going to be a soldier, he must keep himself physically ready for any contingency.Consequently, he expected the men under his command to do the same.Therefore, it had been common of late to see the comandante running his men through all sorts of different drills during the day, from horsemanship to shooting practice.He was even gratified to see that his sergeant participating, even though with less than overwhelming zeal.While wondering how Sergeant Garcia had managed to run this garrison as long as he had, Lopez had to admit that somehow he had and had done quite well.So even though he worked the rotund sergeant as much as he did the other soldiers, he still tried to give the man the respect that a former acting comandante deserved.**

**The lieutenant’s dark brown eyes took in Don Alejandro’s state of agitation and wondered if the patrón had seen more in the letter that came with the stage than he had.Presumably so.“Don Alejandro, may I assume this is about the letter that came with the stage earlier this evening?” he asked.**

**“Sí, Comandante,” Alejandro was grateful that Lt. Lopez was taking the time to see him this late in the evening.“From the contents of the letter, I have inferred that something has happened to my son, Diego.The horse described is his palomino, Tejas.”**

**“I wondered about that, Don Alejandro, but was not sure. You were expecting Don Diego back from Monterey soon?” he asked soothingly.**

**“Sí, I had been expecting him to arrive any time within a day or two,” Alejandro explained.“He was also with Bernardo, but it was only Diego’s horse that showed up at Santo Cristobel.Lieutenant Lopez, he is my only child,” the old man said with anguish in his voice.“I know you have no children, but try to understand how I feel and how important it is to go and search for him.”**

**“I think I can understand a little, Don Alejandro,” Lopez told him.“I have very few men, but I can send out a small contingent at first light to search along the King’s Highway, as far as the way station.That is in our jurisdiction.I will lead the lancers myself,” he assured the old man.“I also think it would be best if you not go out with us, patrón.You need to stay here in case word comes on the stage or by courier.Otherwise no one will know where to find you when Don Diego is located.”Lopez felt this was best, especially if young de la Vega was found dead.**

**Don Alejandro nodded, his shoulders slumping in resignation.Although he felt he should be out looking for Diego too, he realized the lieutenant was right.“Graciás, Lieutenant,” he murmured. “You have no idea how much I appreciate your help.I will take a room at the inn tonight and stay there until I hear something.”**

**Lopez watched the hacendado walk dejectedly out of his office.He had come to know Don Diego a little since he had been assigned to the cuartel.The young man had always been friendly to him.Diego de la Vega struck him as one of those caballeros who had a natural grace, which didn’t come from physical exertion.The man also had a pleasing personality, even if he was a bit languid and cavalier at times.Young de la Vega had been described to him as a coward, but Lopez didn’t agree.The man simply didn’t like physical confrontations and avoided them whenever possible. Lopez had more than once seen an altercation peacefully ended by the caballero’s eloquent speaking skills, and to Lopez that was not necessarily a sign of cowardice.Not everyone was cut out to be a soldier, he thought to himself philosophically.He rather liked Don Diego and his father, Don Alejandro, and was genuinely sorry to hear the news.**

**The lieutenant looked at his roster and picked three men, who would be most suitable to accompany him in the morning.He also decided they would get an early start, before dawn, so as to be well along the King’s Highway by first light.Lopez surmised that if the horse had been found near Santo Cristobel, then young de la Vega would be found some distance away from Los Angeles as well.Yawning, he left his office to give the three men their orders, and then told the guard to make sure and wake him up at the appointed hour.Next he gave Garcia his orders for the morning.Only then did he go to his own quarters to sleep.**

**Lopez also noted to himself that this search would serve another purpose too, since he had also received a dispatch on the stage from the Presidio de Santa Barbara, telling of the destruction of a rancho north of Santa Barbara by Zorro.Lopez had puzzled over that one for a short while.He wondered what in the world El Zorro had been doing as far north as Santa Barbara.Zorro usually didn’t operate that far north, although the outlaw had been known to work outside of Los Angeles on occasion.The bandit was believed to have passed back into his jurisdiction and he was to keep a look out for him.**

**Zorro was the only blot on an otherwise perfect record.The only problem was that Lopez didn’t have a real issue with what Zorro did.Garcia, especially, had told him many stories about Zorro when he had first come to the garrison in Los Angeles.When he heard them, and then had seen the outlaw at work first hand, he realized that Zorro, although working outside the law, was in reality working to uphold justice.Being a fair minded man himself, Lopez had been glad at times when Zorro had intervened to solve problems he himself couldn’t satisfactorily resolve, mainly because of nit-picky laws that shouldn’t even have been on the books.Of course, he would never tell his superiors or fellow soldiers that.And he was still obligated to try and capture the outlaw, since he was a soldier of the King.**

**==========================**

**Bernardo woke up shortly before dawn stiff and sore.His sleep had been fitful, full of dreams of Paulo Wheeler shooting at him and of finding Zorro dead on the trail.Wearily pulling himself into the saddle, he carefully walked the horse along the King’s Highway, first on one side and then on the other, hoping to find some clue as to the whereabouts of his master.Shortly after the sun rose over the eastern ridge, he saw something out of place near the highway.Guiding his mount over to the spot, he saw evidence that Don Diego had stopped for a while.**

**As he picked up the remains of one of his patrón’s boots, it was obvious it had been cut off in order for Zorro to bind his wound.It was also apparent that he had been hit in the foot and the wound had bled a great deal before it had been bound.Hiding the boot under a large rock so no one else would find it, Bernardo remounted the old horse and continued down the highway, again checking carefully on each side.Several hours later, he had not found any additional evidence and Bernardo could only conclude that either Don Diego had been able to return home or he had wandered far enough off the King’s Highway to not be found easily.**

**Alarmed, Bernardo saw a lancer coming up the highway.It would certainly not do for one of the soldiers to find Zorro.The soldier, through sign indicated that he was sent out to look for Don Diego.Knowing that Bernardo was his manservant, he asked if he knew the whereabouts of the young hacendado.Bernardo shook his head ‘no’ and signed that he, too, had been looking for him.As they parted ways, Bernardo saw that the only thing that he could do now was to go into Los Angeles, where the lancer had indicated Don Alejandro was staying.Saying a prayer for his patrón, Bernardo kicked the old coach horse into as fast a gallop as it was willing to go, south on the King’s Highway.** ****

**=========================**

**Just before the sun rose over the hills, the object of everyone’s concern fell off his horse again.It seemed to Zorro that the whole world pitched and swayed like some huge sailing vessel in a storm.He had managed to hang on to Tejas’ mane for the past few hours, weaving his fingers tightly in the blondish hair, remaining in the saddle mainly by will power, but the little while before dawn had brought a fever to alternate with the dizziness.**

**Tejas nudged the still form, but Zorro remained unresponsive.The horse moved away to graze a bit until his master called him back.Occasionally he returned to where the injured man lay, sometimes nuzzling him, sometimes not.Several hours later, with the sun shining in his eyes, Zorro sat up groaning.At this point he was somewhat lucid.Gazing at the bound foot, he noticed that the fall had started the wound bleeding again, but certainly not to the same degree as before.**

**Whistling for the horse, he used the stirrup to help pull himself up into a standing position.Laying his head on the saddle, he wondered lethargically what to do next. _Get into the saddle,_ he prompted himself.But his strength was like water poured onto sandy ground.It was completely gone.He tried to pull himself up onto the saddle, but couldn’t get his foot off the ground. _I’m not going to make it home, mi padre,_ Zorro thought wearily. Continuing to lean against the horse, he thought remotely that Tejas felt warm and he was so cold.It was then that he heard the sound of hoof beats.Slowly, he managed to pull his sword from its sheath, but he really wasn’t sure what he was going to do with it.Needing both hands to hang onto the saddle, he let the sword drop to the ground.**

**Then he heard a cheerful voice, “Don Diego, the Saints be praised, I have found….” the voice trailed off when the newcomer saw Zorro hanging on to the other side of the horse.“Zorro!”Lt. Lopez cried in surprise.“How did you get Don Diego’s horse?”**

**“It was at ...the way station,” Zorro replied weakly.“I borrowed it.”**

**Lopez noticed the condition of the outlaw in a glance and rushed over to help him.As soon as Zorro released his grip on the saddle, he sagged against the lieutenant.Lopez lowered him gently to the ground where he could recline against a boulder“Señor Zorro,” he queried the injured man.“What happened?”**

**Zorro laughed weakly.“You see before you... a man incapacitated by a pistol shot to.... to the foot.Ironic, is it not?”**

**“Señor,” Lopez explained gently.“I knew a lancer who accidentally shot himself in the foot.He swore that was the most painful wound he had ever received.”**

**“Apparently...it bleeds a lot, too,” Zorro added with grim amusement, but the despondency in his voice tangible.Then he looked up at Lt. Lopez in desperation.“Lieutenant, I know and you know that you hold within your hands... two thousand pesos.There is no way I can get away from you... or fight you.”He paused a moment before continuing.“What I am going to ask you to do is probably too much for an outlaw to ask a soldier, but I am going to ask you anyway.”**

**Lt. Lopez was pretty sure what the request would be and if his guess was right, he would be making one of the most difficult decisions in his military career.“Señor Zorro, before you continue, let me get you something to drink.You look as though you could use it.”Zorro nodded his thanks and Lopez left him sitting against a boulder. Not only did the lieutenant bring his water skin, but also a blanket.Zorro gratefully drank the water and accepted the blanket.**

**The attention of the lieutenant seemed to help the outlaw gather his thoughts a little better, and he continued.“Lt. Lopez, even though you are fairly new to this area, I hope you know that I have never taken up an unjust cause or consciously done harm to any innocent person.”Lopez nodded his acknowledgment of the statement.Zorro reached for the water skin and drank some more, and then went on.“I even know that several times you had a clear shot at me and did not take advantage of that, just as I have saved your life on one occasion.”He paused and then assured the officer.“Please do not think I am trying to hold anything over you.I just feel you are a friend, and I desperately need a friend right now.And I am asking you as a friend to please not take me to the cuartel or try to find out my identity.I know you are an honest man.If you promise this, then I will be content, because I know you will keep your word.If you refuse, then it will be disaster, but I will still understand.”**

**The speech had been a long one for the injured man and he rested against the boulder while the lieutenant considered the request.Lopez didn’t realize that Zorro had noticed he had indeed held back or deliberately missed the outlaw the times he had chased him.Capturing Zorro would certainly make his military career sweeter and the road to promotion even faster than it already was, but how would he deal with the guilt of having caused the death of a just man?And he did feel that Zorro was a just man.The outlaw also needed medical attention soon.Lopez had been shocked at the state the seemingly invincible swordsman had been reduced to.He was seeing the effects of, not only a gunshot wound, but, if he knew Comandante Gregorio at all, an all-out chase across this entire end of California.The man was completely worn out.If Lopez took him to the cuartel, he would at least be cared for, but he would be resting up for the gallows.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twelve](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt12.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	12. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter 12**

**It was now that Lopez was glad he had ordered the men to split into different directions from the King’s Highway.None of the other lancers was anywhere in the vicinity.Lopez knew there was only one decision he could make.There would be other days to try and capture the bandit when the scales were less weighed in his own favor.Zorro watched him intently with feverish eyes, waiting for his answer.And while he was waiting, he took another drink from the water skin.“Señor Zorro, you apparently know me well, considering the short time I have been in Los Angeles.I also hope you understand the position that you put me in.”Zorro nodded, but said nothing.“I knew before you asked, what your request would be, and I think, in my heart, I knew what the answer would be.I will get my two thousand pesos by earning them, not by taking advantage of one who cannot defend himself.”**

**Zorro let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.**

**“I give you my word, Señor Zorro, I will not take you to the cuartel or try to find out who you are.”Lopez almost felt relieved.“But, you do need medical help I am unable to give you.I just cannot let you lay out here and die.”**

**“Mission...take me to a mission,” the outlaw said simply.**

**“Yes, there happens to be one not more than a mile or two from here, I think.A small one, a satellite of the Mission San Gabriel, I believe,” Lopez said.“Do you think you could ride that far, Señor?”**

**“I cannot get up on the horse,” Zorro laughed weakly.“Not able to stay on the horse.Sorry, I will need help.”**

**“Well,” Lopez considered.“I can help you get on the horse.Can you stay on long enough for me to get on behind you?”**

**“I think so.I will try.”Zorro answered, and then whistled.Tejas trotted over to the two men.**

**Lopez was incredulous at the control the man had over a horse that wasn’t even his own, and stated as much to Zorro.**

**“I have watched Don Diego,” Zorro explained quickly, trying to cover his mistake.**

**“Señor,” the lieutenant explained.“If you can put your good foot against mine and take hold of my arm, I will pull you up.”Zorro nodded to him and followed the lieutenant's instructions.Soon Lopez had the outlaw on his feet. _Foot,_ the lieutenant thought to himself, as he noticed that Zorro put no weight on his injured extremity.“Can I assume the foot is also broken?” he asked.**

**“Not sure,” the outlaw hedged as the soldier put Zorro’s arm around his shoulder and supported him the few steps to the horse.“I think that Señor Wheeler could not have done any more damage... if he had put the pistol to my head,” he quipped when they reached the horse.**

**“Señor,” Lopez said dryly.“I was beginning to think that things were desperate, but I see at least a little of your sense of humor is intact.”**

**“Who said I was trying to be humorous?” Zorro retorted with a slight smile and then groaned as Lopez gave him a leg up onto the horse.He hung on, though, and even managed to slide his leg across Tejas’ rump before he needed more of the soldier’s help.When he was in the saddle he had to close his eyes to control the dizziness.The blanket had partially fallen off and he shivered with cold, even with the sun shining hotly on his back.**

**“Señor,” Lopez said.“I am going to swing up behind you.The lieutenant reached in front of him for the saddle horn and found essentially nothing.Stepping back and looking at the saddle in disgust, he commented,“Surely you could have stolen something better than this puny thing; you will need to move your foot so I can use the stirrup.”**

**That elicited a chuckle out of the injured man.“Did not think anyone would mind my stealing a pitiful thing like this.I was planning on giving back the de la Vega horse when I got to Los Angeles.”**

**When he was in the saddle, Lopez called his own horse over and tied its reins together.Then he gathered the reins of the palomino and started for the Mission, whistling for his own horse to follow.**

**Lopez continued talking to Zorro, trying to keep him awake.He felt that it would be more difficult to make the journey if the man lost consciousness. The outlaw felt hot and feverish against the soldier’s body.Apparently the wound had become infected, making it even more imperative to get him to the mission.“Señor Zorro, I received a dispatch yesterday about your little raid up north.What in the world did you do to cause such a commotion?” he asked.Zorro was silent for a few moments and Lopez began to wonder if he had ventured into sensitive territory that the outlaw didn’t wish to discuss.**

**“I freed some slaves,” came the brief answer, finally.“And the owner was not appreciative.”Zorro’s wry comment elicited a chuckle from the comandante.**

**“If I understood you correctly, it was Wheeler who shot you?”Lopez asked, genuinely curious.His personal admiration of the man increased a little more.The lieutenant was impressed that the outlaw would attempt to free enslaved peons without any help, but then, he thought, who at the Presidio or government offices would listen to a bandit with a price on his head.**

**“Sí, it was the hacendado, Paulo Wheeler.”Zorro answered.“He caught up with me at Santo Cristobel.”He paused and as though he understood what Lopez was trying to accomplish, he asked his own question.“Lt. Lopez, why did you become a soldier?”**

**“I really have no definite answer, except the best soldiers that I knew when I was younger, not only protected the people, but helped in other ways.My best friend was a soldier, he was like the father I never had.He really cared about me, and did not just use me as his errand boy. When he had spare time, he even taught me to read.I never forgot his kindness and I feel that all soldiers should be that way.He also never abused his power.”**

**“That would explain your demeanor, Lieutenant.”Zorro said quietly.**

**Lopez looked around the outlaw.“I think I see the Mission up ahead about a half a mile.We should be there soon.”Silently he was glad, this was awkward work, having to keep looking around the man.Zorro had to have at least four inches of height on him, and he was trying to stay awake and straight in the saddle.Lopez was tense about being seen with the bandit, also.If anyone found out about his little mission of mercy, the best that would be done would be a dishonorable discharge, the worst, a hanging for treason.**

**“Who is the head of this Mission?” he asked his companion.“It is more remote.I have never been here.”**

**“Father Francisco,” Zorro answered quietly.**

**==========================** ****

**Father Francisco had finished mass, had a light breakfast and had given the novice priests their instructions.Then he went out to delight in the beautiful morning for a moment before beginning his morning classes with the Indian children.The priest was a congenial man, knowledgeable in scientific things as well as religious matters.Physically, he was a tall man, with intense brown eyes that seemed to delight in all of God’s creations.Unlike many recently transplanted Spaniards, he loved the California desert and he hadn’t needed any time at all to acclimatize.This outlook on life that he had was infectious; the peons came to him for advice and comfort as well as medical help.His knowledge of healing was also well known in the area, many came to him even though there was a physician in the pueblo.**

**Before he became a priest, Father Francisco had attended a couple of the most prestigious universities in Europe, including the medical school in Heidelberg, being a younger son of a very wealthy landowner near Cordoba.Gravitating toward a career in the medical arts, he had been told that his skill would enable him to practice in almost any court in the Old World.But by that time, he had become totally disenchanted with the whole of European mores and morals.So he had applied for and been accepted as a novice priest of the Franciscan order and because of his knowledge, had risen quickly through the ranks of his order.When the opportunity to head a small mission in southern California had arisen, he had jumped at the chance and had never regretted his choices.Father Felipe, his immediate superior, realized his talents and sent novice priests to him to study and gain knowledge in, not only the medical arts, but also in working with the Indians and raising cattle and grain.**

**His one vanity though, which he had refused to give up when he became a priest, was his mustache.Sometimes, as he did now, he also had a beard, but when his superiors visited, he usually shaved it off.Occasionally, even with the beard off, his superiors would chide him when they visited, telling him that he wasn’t a caballeroanymore.In the end, the mustache stayed, the beard grew in the winter months and Francisco was happy.**

**One of his Indian students, Pedro, came running around the corner and stopped breathlessly in front of him.“Father, Father,” he panted, dancing in childlike exuberance, “Someone is coming from that way.”Pedro pointed toward the north.**

**Being a little more remote mission, not many strangers came to visit.It was a special occasion to many of the children, some of whom had never even been to Los Angeles before.The priest followed the boy around to the back of the mission.Indeed Pedro was right, except that there were two men on the horse, and the one behind, when he could be seen, looked like a soldier.Father Francisco waited patiently.Pedro jumped around in anticipation of the visit of someone new.**

**“Pedro,” Father Francisco calmly told the boy.“Go and tell Father Ignacio to teach the class this morning.I believe that I am going to be needed here for a while. Also send Father Joaquin out to help me.**

**“Sí, Father,” the boy said, sounding slightly disappointed that he would be missing something.**

**The priest noted that the man in front appeared to be injured or sick in some way.As the pair approached a little closer, Father Francisco’s eyes widened.He thought that he saw a mask on the injured man, and that could mean only one thing.“Zorro!” he exclaimed in surprise.**

**Father Joaquin approached him.“What did you say, Padre?” he asked.**

**“I believe we are about to receive a most renowned patient, Father Joaquin,” he answered his companion.“I believe that El Zorro is going to be in our infirmary for awhile.”The other priest looked closely at the approaching pair for confirmation.**

**“That could be very dangerous, Father,” the younger priest said in concern.**

**“Living in a colonial state can be dangerous, too, Father Joaquin,” Father Francisco retorted.“I have never turned away the injured, whoever they are, and I am not planning on starting now.Come.Help me get him down.It looks as though the soldier is in need of some help.”**

**Lt. Lopez did indeed need some help.Zorro had lapsed into a fevered unconsciousness as they approached the mission and it was hard to hold him and control the horse at the same time.Lopez was grateful for the good training the horse had received that allowed him to guide it with only his knees.The two priests worked together and lowered Zorro to the ground.**

**“Father,” Father Francisco told the younger priest, “Go and make sure that a bed is ready in one of the rooms we use for visiting clerics.I think more privacy is in order here, and please, do not announce our guest’s identity.”Father Joaquin nodded.“And return when you are done.”**

**Lopez looked wearily at the priest.“Thank you, Father.Señor Zorro suggested that you might be able to help him, even though it will be dangerous for you to do so.”**

**“It would seem, my son, that we are all taking chances here,” the priest answered.Bending down to check the outlaw’s injuries, he noted the blood soaked wrappings on his foot.As he was doing what he could to make Zorro comfortable until Father Joaquin returned, he looked up at the lieutenant. “Lt. Lopez, correct?”**

**“Sí, Padre,” was the answer.**

**“Please answer one question for me and then it would probably be very wise for you to leave, before anyone else recognizes you.”Father Francisco said.“Why would a soldier of the King, and also comandante of the local cuartel, bring an outlaw to me instead of taking him into the pueblo?”**

**Lopez made the same explanation to the priest that he had made to Zorro.“I feel that you are a discreet man.All I ask is that you not tell anybody who brought Zorro to you,” he told the cleric.**

**“You do not have to worry, my son, we feel the same way, you and I.Zorro will be safe here and well cared for,” he informed the lieutenant.“And your secret will be secure with me.I will also honor the same promise that you made to our friend, here.You had better go now, Comandante.”**

**Lopez mounted his own horse, gathered the reins of the palomino and turned back to the Pueblo de Los Angeles.Now all he had to do was figure out a way to explain all of this to Don Alejandro de la Vega.He realized it wouldn’t be easy.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirteen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt13.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	13. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 13**

**Father Francisco directed two priests to carry the injured man into a private room.“Carefully, carefully.Be gentle with him,” he admonished the men as Zorro was laid on the comfortable bed.How ironic, the cleric thought, that El Zorro would have use of the same bed that had been set aside for occasional visiting high-ranking church officials.**

**“Father Martin, go get hot water from the cooks.Father Sebastian, get my pouch with all of my medical supplies and instruments.Quickly!” he ordered.After the two novices had dashed off to do his bidding, Father Francisco turned to his patient.He pulled off the outlaw’s gloves, throwing them on a nearby chair.Taking a short knife from inside his robe, Father Francisco began carefully cutting the seam of Zorro’s pants.As he pulled the material away, he looked at his hands, where he saw the blood staining his fingers.**

**Father Francisco was familiar with the exploits of El Zorro, and while he thought him rather reckless at times, he still admired what the man had accomplished during the past two years. The priest got almost as much joy from the telling of Zorro’s adventures as the children got from hearing them.Father Francisco laid his hand on the injured man’s chest and felt the steady beating of the heart.A bit fast, and the breathing was a bit shallow.** ****

**He gazed at the injured foot, then murmured a short prayer.Carefully, Father Francisco began unwrapping the makeshift bandages, laying them to one side.When the wrappings were removed, the priest was amazed at the amount of blood Zorro had lost.Carefully, he examined the wound, realizing that the man had been unlucky enough for the ball to penetrate a vein.Father Martin brought in the requested water, along with clean bandages and towels.Taking a cup, Father Francisco partially filled it with wine and then added liquid from a vial.** ****

**“Señor Zorro, you are a very fortunate man,” the cleric murmured as he worked.“Had this ball gone through an artery, you would have been dead a long time ago.”It was obvious from the swelling that there was also at least one broken bone.But he would have to wait until later, when the swelling had gone down, to check to see how badly the bone was broken, and hopefully be able to get it back in its proper position.**

**At this point, Father Francisco felt his patient’s muscles tighten and heard him cry out in distress.“ Madre de Dios, Padre, what torture chamber did you learn your craft in?!”There was a short pause as the outlaw completed the return to full consciousness. “Perhaps if you twisted it a bit more…” Zorro quipped, even though his face registered the pain the wound was causing him.** ****

**Immediately stopping his examination, Father Francisco looked at the man who, though injured, was still able to joke about it.“My son, I was not sure how deeply unconscious you were.I have prepared a narcotic to let you sleep while I take care of your wound.”Holding the mug with the opiate-laced wine, the priest watched Zorro drink it all down. Then he pulled up one of the chairs to banter with his patient until the drug took effect.**

**“My son, who did this to you?” Father Francisco asked, curious as to who was able to deal this kind of a blow to the famous outlaw.**

**“I infuriated a hacendado up north of Santa Barbara, when I gave his peon slave-workers the option of leaving his employ.I damaged some of his property in the process,” Zorro continued to give a short description of his ordeal, and then paused.In his weakened condition, the priest could see that the drug was already beginning to affect him.“He kept following me south...with vaqueros...and dogs.”He looked up at Father Francisco with a slight smile.“I think, Padre, your medicine is already working.I feel much better, gracias.”He chuckled softly, “Never felt better.So good...to sleep.Just...let me sleep.”As the novice priest entered the room, Zorro’s voice trailed off and soon he was in a deep state of unconsciousness.** ****

**As was his habit, Francisco verbally checked off each step in the care of his patient.Grateful that the opiate kept Zorro unconscious and lax throughout the process, he cleaned and dressed the wound.Finally, Father Francisco was satisfied that he had done all he could to clean all the infection from the injured foot.**

**Removing the trail worn costume, he noticed the dried blood on one sleeve.He cleaned and bandaged the wounded arm and then dressed the injured man in a soft robe.The mask and headscarf remained untouched; the hat, the sword, and riding gloves lay on a chair in the corner.After binding the wounded foot, he then, with Father Martin’s help, placed splints on the foot and leg, and tied them on securely.“It has to be made totally immobile,” he told the novice.“Or else it will not heal right.And I should like to think that El Zorro has many more tasks to accomplish.”Telling the young priest to get two more blankets from the chair, he folded them to prop up the leg.**

**“Father Martin, go tell Father Ignacio to save some broth for our patient,” he instructed.“And admonish the other novices to keep quiet about the identity of our ‘guest.’I would think that El Zorro has many more nights of service left to perform.”Francisco couldn’t help but wonder which caballero in the area this was, for he had no doubt that Zorro was a caballeroin disguise.He had once been one himself, and he felt that he was a shrewd judge of people.While he was at it, he shaved the sleeping man.Now he looked more like El Zorro, the protector of the people, and less like a common brigand.Covering the unconscious outlaw with a blanket, he sat with him for a few moments. **

**Some time later, satisfied that Zorro would continue resting quietly, he took the black shirt, sash, and pants and quietly left the room.Down the hallway he met Pedro, the young neophyte, coming toward him.“Pedro,” he said, handing the garments to the boy.“Take these and have Pascal wash and fix them as best as he can.Our guest may need them again.”**

**“Sí, Padre,” the boy replied, staring at the clothes.“Is it true, then, that El Zorro is the injured man brought into the mission?”**

**“Sí, Pedro, my son, and when he is better, you can attend to him.For right now, I will.”As the boy started to leave, Father Francisco thought of something else.“Pedro, please do not go dancing all over the mission talking about our patient.Realize that if anyone from here talked about this in Los Angeles, Zorro’s life would not be worth a centavo, because you know the lancers would come and arrest him.”**

**Pedro’s eyes widened at the gravity of the priest’s words.Then he nodded his understanding and ran to see Pascal.** ****

**Francisco went into the kitchen and got the soup and water that had been laid out for his patient.Thanking the cook, he returned to Zorro’s room.When he went in, he immediately noticed the outlaw regarding him sleepily.**

**“Father Francisco,” he said weakly.It was a statement, rather than a question.**

**“Sí, my son,” he answered.“Are you feeling any better?”**

**“Sí, Father,” Zorro answered, with a slight smile.Shivering, he pulled the blanket tighter around him.“I vaguely remember talking to you earlier.”He glanced at the bound and splinted foot. “You have been busy, I see.Thank you for your care,” he said softly.**

**“ Por nada, my son, but you look cold,” the priest stated.“I am afraid you have a fever. Hopefully it will pass soon,” he paused and then continued.“I believe that you can count Lieutenant Lopez among your friends, Senor Zorro.I would venture to say that he probably saved your life.”** ****

**“I realize that, Padre.It was a very risky decision for him to make, bringing me here.And I thank you for taking me in,” the outlaw told him.“Because I know I make a very dangerous patient for you to have on your hands.”**

**“It would not be the first time a priest has done something unpopular with the local government officials,” Father Francisco chuckled.“Here, my son, you must take nourishment to heal quickly.”He held the mug with the broth for Zorro to drink from.**

**“That was like heavenly manna, Father,” Zorro sighed when finished.The priest offered him a little water, which he accepted.Then he laid another blanket over the injured man.**

**“Father,” Zorro made an effort to sit up, which Francisco stopped with an austere look and a shake of his head.Zorro sank back against the pillow with a sigh.“Why would such an insignificant wound cause so much trouble?I could not believe how quickly I became incapacitated from this.”**

**“Nothing made by a pistol ball is insignificant,” the priest said sharply.“If you follow my instructions and keep that leg still, you may yet get to gallivant across the countryside on the big black stallion of yours.”He looked sternly at Zorro to help him understand the significance of what he was saying. “We are not talking about bruises that will go away in a few days; that “insignificant” hole in your foot could have killed you if Lt. Lopez had not brought you here. You also have a broken bone, which will take time to heal,” Father Francisco explained.“The one thing that you did right was to wrap the wound and keep wrapping it.” The priest paused a moment.“The thing that you did wrong was to almost wait too long to bind it and then you rode all night, aggravating the wound.”** ****

**“Had to,” Zorro murmured sleepily.“Heard horses... following.Had to fight off.…”Looking wearily at Father Francisco, he said softly,“I am safe.Can sleep now.”**

**“Yes, Señor Zorro, you are safe,” Father Francisco said quietly, as the outlaw drifted back into a restful sleep.“Sleep is a good thing, too.”** ****

**The priest opened the door and found Pedro sitting quietly in front of him.In amusement, he smiled at the boy, who looked imploringly at him.“Please, Father, let me sit with Señor Zorro.I can give him water or soup or whatever he needs.”** ****

**The priest pondered the request.“Yes, Pedro, I think that would be a good idea.I do have other duties that need my attention.”He looked sternly at the boy.“I know that I have already said something about this subject, but I cannot impress upon you the importance that the fewer people that know about our guest, the better.Two thousand pesos is a big temptation for anyone.”Again he smiled at the boy.“I know how you love to tell all of the other children tales and stories.”** ****

**“Oh, Father, you do not have to worry about me this time,” Pedro exclaimed. “I will not tell anyone about Zorro.”** ****

**The boy looked so solemn that Francisco had to laugh.“Pedro, I believe you are the right man to help me in this.” Pedro beamed with boyish pride.**

**“My son, there are a few other things you need to remember if you are going to be my assistant,” he explained to the boy.“Do not under any circumstances let Señor Zorro try to get up or move around.And if he becomes feverish or delirious, come and get me at once.I will probably be back in a few hours when I have taken care of a few of my other duties.”**

**“Sí, Padre,” the boy answered and quietly entered the room.**

**As the door clicked shut, Zorro jerked awake and scrutinized the boy for a moment before speaking.“You must be Father Francisco’s assistant.You seem to be a most able helper,” he smiled at Pedro.“What is your name?”Pedro told him.Zorro blinked sleepily.“I think I will be poor company for you, Pedro.”**

**“Oh, that is all right, Señor Zorro,” the boy answered quickly.“I really do not mind at all.”**

**“Tell me, muchacho _,_ do you live here or do you have a family elsewhere?” the outlaw asked.** ****

**“Both, Señor.”Pedro told him.“I live here most of the year learning from Father Francisco, but I do have family in a rancheria not too far away from here.It is just too far to walk back and forth everyday.My mother comes and visits me sometimes when she can.”**

**“I forgot that Father Francisco has a school here,” he said wearily. _I feel so tired,_ he thought, and he remembered that his father had slept much after he had been wounded.Pedro was asking him something.“What did you say, muchacho?” he asked.**

**“I just wanted to know if you wanted a little water,” the boy repeated.**

**“Sí, Pedro.”But when the boy had poured the drink and turned back around, he saw that Zorro had already fallen back to sleep.**

**Several hours passed and the restful sleep turned into a fitful and nightmare-laden one.Zorro started talking and crying out.He called ‘father’ several times and some name that Pedro couldn’t be sure of.The boy wondered if the injured man was calling for Father Francisco or his own father.The idea of Zorro having a father like anyone else was a startlingly novel one to him.He never thought of Zorro having a family; Zorro was always just Zorro.Whenever someone needed help, Zorro was there.When the danger was over, Zorro was gone, like smoke. _But if Zorro has a family,_ Pedro wondered to himself. _Would they be worrying about him right now?’_ The thought disturbed him as he watched the feverish man fight his own dreams, crying for help.He took the outlaw’s hand to try to reassure him, but even in his weakened state, Zorro still had a strong enough grip to be painful to the boy. __**

**Pedro decided it was time to get Father Francisco, so he quietly closed the door behind him and ran to the priests’ quarters, where he knew someone could tell him Father Francisco’s whereabouts.** ****

**In the little room, Zorro thrashed about weakly, deeply in the grip of the fever.The outlaw was being chased by hordes of lancers.Never had he been so accosted; there seemed to be hundreds of them.Tornado was agonizingly slow and the soldiers amazingly fast.It seemed impossible to shake them from his trail and every time he looked back, more men seemed to join the group, including vaqueros who kept shooting at him.The balls sounded like thousands of angry hornets, whizzing past his ears.Why couldn’t he outrun them?** ****

**Then he saw the group of men being joined by huge wolfish hounds, some as big as horses.Suddenly, Tornado was falling underneath him and Zorro was thrown into a large tar pit.Señor Paulo Wheeler was on the edge laughing his shrill, evil laugh at him, and the dogs were standing nearby, barking and growling, their slavering jaws snapping close to his head.The gooey, sticky tar kept getting higher and higher.It was soon around his face, and he tried to wipe it away.‘Help me,’ he cried.But no one would, they only laughed at him. The noxious tar was making it hard to breathe; he had to wipe it away.Finally, he succeeded in getting the messy stuff off his face.Now he was able to breathe.Strangely, at the same time, all of the men, dogs and horses disappeared.It was then that Zorro fell back into a deeper and more restful sleep.**

**Pedro found Father Francisco and reported Zorro’s condition to him.The priest decided it was time to take care of his patient himself now.He sent Pedro to help the cook in the kitchen and to make sure that some dinner was set aside for his patient.Then he went to check on the outlaw.He entered the room, closed the door behind him and, turning, looked directly into the fever-flushed countenance of Don Diego de la Vega.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fourteen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt14.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	14. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 14**

**Night and Day 4**

**Lt. Lopez was a dejected man.The prospect of facing Don Alejandro with the news that his son was still missing filled him with dread.Of all the difficult things he had to do in the past, the thought of having to give this news to the old caballero was probably the most difficult.But Lopez knew he had no choice.As acting comandante, it was his duty to report the news to the hacendado _,_ but he had first taken the precaution of having Corporal Reyes clean the blood off of the horse.That would have given the old man a stroke most likely, thinking that it was Don Diego that had been injured instead of someone else.Lopez didn’t relish the idea of having to tell a lie to Don Alejandro, but he couldn’t reveal that he had helped the highwayman, Zorro.The only good thing about all of this was the fact that Diego had not been found injured or dead, and there was still hope that the young man was simply coming home by a later coach.But still, knowing how anxious Don Alejandro was, the idea that his son was still missing would be very hard for the caballero.**

_**I might as well get it over with,**_ **he thought to himself.“Sergeant Garcia!” he called out.Within a few minutes, the portly soldier opened the door and stepped in the room, saluting.Lopez sighed softly and looked up.“Sergeant, would you go over to the inn and let Don Alejandro de la Vega know that I would like to see him at his earliest convenience.”**

**“Sí, mi comandante,” Garcia said, saluting smartly.He paused, brightened and then asked, “Did you find Don Diego?”**

**“No, Sergeant, we didn’t, but please do not tell Don Alejandro that.I would like to give him the details of my search,” Lopez admonished, knowing full well that if the hacendado asked Garcia for information the soldier would more than likely give it.**

**It was a very short time before there came a knock at the door.“Don Alejandro de la Vega to see the comandante,” Garcia called out.**

**“Have him enter,” Lopez answered.**

**The older man came in, his countenance even more anxious, if that was possible, than it was the night before.“You have not found my son.”**

**A statement, not a question.Lopez looked at Garcia, who looked penitent.“Sergeant, see to the posting of the details.”**

**Garcia saluted and left.**

**“No, Don Alejandro.All I found was his horse on the trail.” Lopez answered.**

**“His horse?”Alejandro was puzzled and alarmed.“I thought that it was at the way station?”**

**Lopez shrugged.“I thought so, too. Perhaps it got away from them.”Alejandro looked sharply at the acting comandante.The patrón’s piercing gaze made Lopez uncomfortable, as though Don Alejandro could figure out from his thoughts, that he was hiding something.**

**“I want to see my son’s horse.”Without waiting for Lopez to say anything, Alejandro went out to the cuartel stable to examine Tejas.The horse looked as though he had been well used, so the caballero checked him for injury.It was something to do while he tried to gain his composure and figure out what could have happened to Diego.When he brought his hand up from the inside of the horse’s right rear leg, there was the rough feel of something clotted in the horse’s hair against his fingers.He scraped a little of the substance and then looked at what he had found.It was dried blood.His heart went cold and his breathing was harsh in his own ears, because he knew he had felt no wounds on the horse.**

**He swung around to the comandante.“What is this, Lt. Lopez?” he said sharply, showing him the evidence on his fingers.“What are you not telling me?” he asked in a harsh whisper. _Oh, Diego, my son, what has happened to you?_ His thoughts were anguished.“How did blood get on my son’s horse?” he demanded, more loudly.**

**“Don Alejandro,” Lopez told the distressed man, mentally berating himself for not seeing to the care of the horse himself.“I did not find Diego and this is not Diego’s blood, I swear it.”The old man looked a little relieved, but the lieutenant knew de la Vega would not be totally satisfied until he knew the truth.He sincerely hoped that Don Alejandro was discreet, because he felt that he at least owed the man a partial explanation to help assuage his fears.“Please come back to my office and I might be able to explain.”**

**After they were back in the comandante’s office, Lopez sat on the edge of his desk, gazing into the hacendado’s eyes. “What I am about to explain to you would ruin my career if anyone found out.You must keep this to yourself.I am telling you only because I think it will ease your mind about your son, Diego . . . and because I think you are very discreet.”**

**Alejandro nodded, his emotions running the gamut between fear for Diego, curiosity about what Lopez was going to tell him and anxiety that had built for the past several days.**

**“While I was out trying to find your son, I came across Don Diego’s horse and, I thought Don Diego, but I discovered Zorro instead,” Lopez explained.“It is Zorro’s blood on the horse, not Don Diego’s.So you see, Diego is probably just fine somewhere and will be home soon, Don Alejandro,” he added to comfort the old man.**

**Alejandro blanched.The blood rushed through his chest like a tidal wave and he felt the reality of the room waver. _I have to get control of myself,_ he thought desperately.He kept his face as passive as he could and was glad the acting comandante had closed the shutters and that the room was dimly lit.His heart beat so loudly in his ears that he almost didn’t hear the rest of the sergeant’s words.He wanted to scream, _You fool, Lopez, it is Diego’s blood on the horse!_He struggled to keep his composure, and finally succeeded.Then he said calmly, with only a slight quaver in his voice, “I am relieved also, Lieutenant, but I count Zorro as a friend, and so it grieves me terribly to hear this.”**

**The thought occurred to Alejandro that Lopez may have brought Zorro to the cuartel, but the comandante’s actions belied that.“What happened to him?” was all he asked. _I can’t believe that I’m babbling like this when my son needs me!_ Alejandro thought furiously.**

**“Zorro had been shot by an assailant and had bled quite a bit.He was also feverish,” Lopez answered simply.**

**“What did you do when you found him?”**

**“Zorro exacted a promise not to take him to the cuartel or to try to find out his identity.So, at his suggestion, I took him to the safest place he could be right now.” Lopez continued to explain.**

**“And where would that be, Lieutenant?” Alejandro asked anxiously.**

**“That I cannot tell you, Don Alejandro.That was part of the promise.But I can tell you that Señor Zorro is in excellent hands.He couldn’t be taken care of any better.”**

**Alejandro let out his breath in a great sigh. _Except by his father,_ he thought, bitterly.Musing, he remembered how Diego and Zorro had taken care of him when he was wounded, although at the time he wasn’t aware that they were the same person.He reassured the comandante.“You are a good man, Lt. Lopez, and I thank you for your efforts in finding my son.”Sighing again as he stood up, he added,“Please let me know if you hear anything further.”**

**After he had returned to his room, Alejandro thought about the comandante’s words and realized he was probably right when Lopez had said that Zorro was being safely taken care of at a secret location.It just didn’t make him feel any better.Alejandro wanted desperately wanted to be with his son; needed to be by his side.The old don remembered the times when Diego had hurt himself as a youngster.He or his wife had been there to make sure he was all right, to clean his scrapes and cuts.Bowing his head in a brief prayer, he realized that all he could do right now was trust in providence and hope to be able to see Diego soon.**

**There was another knock at the door.“Enter,” he said in a low voice, still mulling over the day’s events.His irritation grew when no one came in.“I said enter!” he called out and yanked open the door.He also yanked in Bernardo, whose hand was gripping the latch.**

**“Bernardo!”Alejandro finished dragging the disheveled manservant into his room.“Tell me what happened to Zorro!” he begged the mute, as he closed the door.“Lt. Lopez told me about finding Diego wounded and taking him to a secret location to be cared for.But he wouldn’t tell me where.”**

**Bernardo went through the signs, trying to explain what he had heard about the past four days.He also explained how Paulo Wheeler had ambushed Don Diego and shot him.Then he told of his own efforts to find his patrón during the night, only coming across his routed pursuers instead.**

**When Bernardo was done, Don Alejandro shook his head.“I cannot believe the risk he took, traveling alone.”Then he added softly, “And I cannot believe what he has been through.”Bernardo nodded his head in agreement.**

**“But where could Lopez have taken Zorro?”Alejandro mused aloud as he paced the room.**

**Bernardo had been thinking about this, too.Given the area involved, he could think of only one possibility.He tapped Don Alejandro on the shoulder and when he got the patrón’s attention, he put his hands together in the attitude of prayer.Don Alejandro frowned in concentration and then suddenly brightened.“A mission, of course, you are absolutely right.We must go and visit Father Felipe and see if he has heard anything.”**

**Bernard shook his head vehemently, pointing to himself, trying to convey that nothing greatly out of the ordinary must be done.Señor Paulo Wheeler was still very much in the mood for vengeance, and would be looking for clues to the whereabouts of Zorro.**

**Alejandro sighed.He knew nothing of this Paulo Wheeler, but if he understood Bernardo correctly, he was as evil, almost, as the devil himself.And he realized Bernardo was right.The manservant sometimes made calls to the local missions to take cattle or money donations; therefore it would be more appropriate if Bernardo went.**

**Bernardo signed that he would go, not to San Gabriel, but to the smaller, more remote mission run by Father Francisco first, since that was nearer to the area where he had been looking for Don Diego.Alejandro nodded his agreement, and then said, “It will be hard not to take a pistol and shoot this Señor Wheeler down the first time I see him.Perhaps it would be better if I let the acting comandante know of your arrival without word of Diego and that I would rather await any news at the hacienda.”Bernardo nodded in agreement, realizing how very hard this was on the patrón _._**

_****_

**Bernardo then went on to sign that he would stay until the evening stage came in and get his luggage.Then he would go to the mission first thing the next morning with some kind of donation.This plan would also allow him to see if Señor Wheeler had arrived in Los Angeles to look for Zorro, because Bernardo suspected that Wheeler would waste no time coming to the pueblo to finish what he had started.**

**Alejandro agreed with the plan and gave Bernardo some money for the donation, shuddering at the vindictiveness that would cause a man to come that far to get revenge on another man.“If you find him, Bernardo, tell him that….”He had to swallow several times to keep his emotions at bay.“Tell him that I love him,” he finished, his voice almost a whisper.**

**=======================================**

**Señor Paulo Wheeler and his vaquero, Jose, arrived at the Pueblo de Los Angeles in the late afternoon.Securing a room for himself at the inn he then proceeded to go into the dining area to get dinner and listen in on conversations.The innkeeper was mentioning to someone about the terrible tragedy of young Diego de la Vega’s disappearance and his horse showing up riderless.He mused on the name, wondering where he had heard it before.Then he motioned for the innkeeper to come to his table.**

**“Señor, I could not help but hear the comments about the unfortunate young man _,”_ he said smoothly.“Who is this Diego de la Vega?”**

**“Don Diego is the only son of Alejandro de la Vega, the wealthiest hacendadoin this area,” the innkeeper explained.“The young man was conducting business in Monterey for his father and somehow disappeared while returning home.Only his horse has shown up, and poor Don Alejandro is beside himself with worry.”**

**“Sí, that would be a hard thing for a father to have to deal with,” Wheeler concurred, effecting a sorrowful look.“Gracias, señor.”**

**Wheeler was elated.He remembered José telling him about the vaquero who had appeared shortly before Zorro’s raid.The vaquero who had said he was about the business of the Rancho de la Vega.The vaquero that Jose offhandedly mentioned seemed to have the bearing of a caballero.The vaquero, who in all likelihood was not a vaquero, but Diego de la Vega.All of the strange little coincidences seemed to be coming together, but he needed to be patient and keep an eye on the comings and goings of members of the de la Vega household.And Paulo Wheeler knew intuitively that if he remained watchful, he would have the opportunity to find and slowly kill Zorro.**

**=================================**

**Father Francisco put his assistant in charge of evening vespers, deciding that only he should stay with Zorro until the fever broke.Now that he knew the identity of the outlaw, the priest felt an added burden.This was a secret he must never divulge and no one else must find out.Don Diego moaned and thrashed and cried out most of the night.Even in his weakened state, it was hard to restrain the man and to keep him from doing further damage to the broken foot. Occasionally Diego would lapse into a deep, peaceful sleep and then the priest was able to rest also, with his chair leaning against the door.Sometimes Diego was semiconscious and would carry on a conversation with him, but it was hard to understand what he was saying.It was like a jumble of things that were part Zorro and part Diego de la Vega.**

**Finally near dawn, while he was dozing, Diego’s fever broke.Father Francisco jerked awake at one point and saw Diego gazing lucidly at him.**

**“You know,” Diego said simply, and the priest realized that he had fallen asleep in the chair with the mask in his hand.He handed it back to Diego.**

**“Diego, my son, you took it off when you were delirious,” the cleric explained.“No one else knows and I am treating this as I would a confession.”**

**Diego nodded his thanks and threw off one of the blankets.“Father Francisco, please do not tell me to lay back down with your stern looks or words,” he said as he struggled to sit up. “I must move; I am not used to lying around, even though some people seem to think that is all I do,” he added with a slight smile that ended in a grimace of pain.**

**The priest helped the injured patron to get into a more comfortable position, and then gave him some watered down wine.“You realize, Diego, that you are the last person I would have guessed to be Zorro, although I suppose that you have carefully planned it that way,” he said with a smile.**

**“Sí, Padre,” Diego answered, “When I realized what was going on in the pueblo, I felt that playing the part of a weak and indolent caballero was the only way to keep suspicion from falling on myself or my family.It has been hard being a pacifist, and knowing that people are calling you a coward behind your back.I was not raised to sit back, despite appearances now.”Diego continued reminiscing.“And until he knew, it drove Father insane, thinking his son had become a weakling, and that, too, has caused me some amount of guilt.”**

**“Sí, knowing your father, I am sure that is so, but please, never forget all of the good that has been done since you became Zorro.”Father Francisco jerked around at the sound of a knock at the door.Turning back to Diego to tell him to put the mask back on, he saw that it was already done.He slipped out the door and faced Pedro.**

**“Father Francisco,” the boy asked.“How is Señor Zorro this morning?May I stay with him, por favor, if he is better?”**

**The priest chuckled at the exuberance of the child.Zorro was obviously his hero, and the cleric saw no reason to do anything to discourage it.“Pedro,” he explained.“Señor Zorro is much better this morning.The fever has broken and although he is still weak and tired, I think he is well enough for you to help him today.”**

**The boy broke into a wide smile and then suddenly remembered why he was looking for Father Francisco in the first place.“Oh, Father, I almost forgot to tell you,” he said.“The manservant of Don Diego de la Vega has come to see you.I think it is about a donation from the de la Vega family.”**

**As he followed Pedro to the small chapel, the priest somehow guessed that this was probably no coincidence.Father Francisco dismissed the boy, telling him to see to breakfast for the injured man.When he tapped the manservant on the shoulder, Bernardo turned and gazed at him, sighing in relief.Anxiously handing the priest a pouch with some coins, he made signs to indicate that it was a donation from Don Alejandro.**

**Bernardo looked imploringly at Father Francisco, wondering how to ask the question that burned in his mind.If Don Diego was here, would the priest know who it was under the mask.Would Father Francisco have taken the mask off?No, but how in the world could he ask about Don Diego, while at the same time keeping his secret?Knowing of no way to discreetly ask about Zorro _,_ Bernardo simply explained in sign that Don Diego de la Vega had disappeared.He wondered if his master had been found and brought to the mission.Bernardo stopped signing and waited anxiously.Unfortunately, if Zorro was here, then it was very likely that the priest would tell him no about Don Diego and the manservant would be no further along in his quest to find out about his patrón’s condition.**

**The priest knew that Bernardo had to be desperate to come here looking for young de la Vega, but when he looked even more intently into the manservant’s eyes, he realized that Bernardo wasn’t just looking for Don Diego.The manservant was aware of Don Diego’s dual identity and he was looking for Zorro. _That makes a great deal of sense, having a deaf-mute servant who can be trusted to help.No one will be able to pry the secret from this man,_ the priest thought.Achieving what Don Diego had been doing would be very hard to accomplish alone.**

**Bernardo was becoming frantic, stepping restlessly from one foot to the other.He was still trying to figure out how he was going to approach this dilemma, even though he had thought about it all night and all of the way to the mission.Now as he stood before Father Francisco, he just very simply asked again if Don Diego was at the mission.Why didn’t the priest understand him?At the very least, the padre should be informing him that his masterwasn’t here, in which case, Bernardo didn’t know what he would do.Somehow, he and Don Alejandro had to know.Don Diego’s father was counting on him, and of course, he wouldn’t even dare imagine that his patrón could have died.That was totally unthinkable.The priest was still pondering, and recklessly, Bernardo began to sign a query about Zorro, when Father Francisco stopped him and motioned for him to follow.**

**At the door of a small room, he stopped and motioned for Bernardo to go in, telling him in sign that he would return soon.Bernardo, looking puzzled, carefully opened the door and saw Zorro sleeping peacefully on the bed.A great smile broke out on his face.Don Alejandro would be so relieved. _He_ was so relieved.Suddenly all of the anxiety and tension of the past several days drained away and all that was left was a lethargy that was punctuated by a gratitude to the Almighty that Don Diego was safe at last.**

**Watching his patrónsleeping tranquilly soon made him so somnolent that before long Bernardo was also sound asleep in the chair next to the bed.When Father Francisco looked in a short while later, he smiled in understanding.There was more here than a servant/master relationship; he firmly believed that these two were also friends who would give their lives for each other.The priest backed out of the room, knowing that Señor Zorro was in excellent hands.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fifteen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt15.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	15. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 15**

**When Zorro awoke again, he was startled to see Bernardo in the chair next to him, sound asleep.Quietly reaching over to the table to get the some of the wine that Father Francisco had left for him, he pondered how Bernardo had figured out that he was here.Even though he tried to be careful, when he laid the cup back down, it made a small noise, which woke Bernardo up with a jerk.Smiling broadly, the mozo signed a question to Zorro, ‘How do you feel?’**

**“You see this and ask a question like that?” Zorro answered pointing to his bandaged and splinted foot.He sighed. “Seriously, I feel very weak and tired and quite frankly, I am sick of it.But, thanks to the good Father, I feel much better than I did a few days ago.”Zorro frowned in concentration.“Just how long has it been since that cursed Don Paulo ambushed me?”**

**Bernardo indicated that not quite two days had elapsed.Zorro was incredulous,“Is that all?Father Francisco is a better doctor than I imagined.All I can remember are nightmares and cold that seemed to go on forever.”**

**Bernardo also signed that Wheeler had arrived by stage in the pueblo the evening before, along with his vaquero.Señorita Anna Teresa had arrived also, very disgusted with the company she had to keep all that way.**

**Zorro chuckled at Bernardo’s description, feeling slightly guilty for doing so, because he also pitied the young señorita for the torment she had had to endure.But he became serious at the implication of Wheeler continuing to pursue him.“Will that man ever stop?” he asked in exasperation.Bernardo could only shrug, not having any kind of answer to that question.**

**“Of course, you realize that as soon as I appear as Diego with an injured foot, he will guess my identity immediately, along with any other people who know of my injuries, especially Lieutenant Lopez.Zorro paused a moment.“Somehow we have to make a separate event line for Diego that will also explain this,” he said pointing again to the splinted foot.**

**Bernardo signed that he could don the mask and then ride as the outlaw.Zorro nodded and said, “Sí, after I return home as Diego, that will help, but somehow I, as Diego, have to be found somewhere else and certainly not shot.”**

**Bernardo made the signs of something breaking and pointed to Zorro’s wounded foot.“Sí, the pistol ball broke a bone, so what are you trying to say?” the wounded man asked, exasperated at the befuddled state of his mind.**

**Bernardo made the motions of someone on horseback and then someone next to a horse.Then he made the motion of a horse stepping on a foot.He paused to see if the caballerohad understood.**

**Zorro looked at Bernardo incredulously for a moment and then started to laugh; real laughter, something that had come too seldom for almost a week.“Bernardo, you have a terribly wicked sense of humor.You know that will be an embarrassment to me for years to come.Imagine a caballerogetting stomped on by his own horse.”Laughing some more, he said,“I agree.That will be the story of the foot.When we get home you will probably be the only one changing the dressing anyway.”**

**“Now where should I be found?It should not be too far away.”Zorro and Bernardo thought for a while.“Near the Mission Santo Cristobel,” the outlaw announced with a snap of his fingers.“We will have to work out the details with Father Francisco.”**

**Bernardo realized while watching his patrón, that he was looking at a man who had finally been able to share a portion of a huge and terrible burden with those around him.The chase from north of Santa Barbara had to have been harrowing to the extreme.Then he realized what had just been said about Father Francisco. _How in the world can the priest help in the plans to conceal Zorro’s true identity when he does not know it?Unless, of course, he does know it,_ Bernardo thought.By repeating himself several times using different signs, the manservant made his concerns known to his patrón.**

**“Bernardo,” Zorro said quietly.“I was delirious with a fever much of last night and I pulled the mask off.Father Francisco promised to treat that revelation as he would any at the confessional.I trust him, my friend.We will have to have his aid in order to make our plans work.”Bernardo nodded.Zorro continued, “I believe it would be wise to keep your secret intact, though.”A sudden thought came to him.“How is Father taking all of this, or does he even know?”**

**The manservant made the signs for Lt. Lopez and the story of how he found Zorro with Diego’s horse.**

**Zorro groaned.“I’ll wager that Lt. Lopez thought that he was doing Father a great favor by telling him Zorro was injured and not Diego.”**

**Bernardo nodded and then explained how they had figured out where Sgt. Lopez had taken him.**

**Zorro yawned.“Very astute, Bernardo, I hope no one else is able to deduce where I am, especially Paulo Wheeler.You must go to Father now and tell him I am all right, and we will work this out so I can finally come home,” he said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle another yawn.“I really am ready to go home.Oh, and Bernardo, when you come back, bring simple vaquero trail clothes.That happens to be what I was wearing before all of this mess started.”**

**It was Bernardo’s turn to stare unbelievingly at his patrón.Bernardo made signs, which showed his disbelief of Diego wearing anything so plain.**

**“Go ahead and laugh,” he said with a chuckle.“I may have been insane to travel that distance alone, what with bandits periodically traveling the Camino Real, but not so much that I would advertise my status.Now go reassure Father and let me sleep. That seems to be all I have been doing lately, and about all that I’m good for,” he added with a chuckle.**

**As Bernardo was leaving, Father Francisco was just approaching the door with some breakfast on a tray.Bernardo made signs thanking him for helping Zorroand then he left.**

**The priest went in with the tray.“I see that you are ready for another siesta,” he said lightly.**

**“Sí, Padre,” Zorro yawned again. “I think I am getting enough sleep for two lifetimes.”**

**Father Francisco handed him the tray.“Try some of this first,” he suggested.“And then I will need to check your foot.”**

**There was a variety of different foods.Zorro sampled everything that was there, but was unable to finish everything.“Padre,” he finally said with a sigh.“This is excellent.”**

**“Gracias,” the priest answered.“I will pass your compliment along to the cook.”**

**Zorro became much more serious.“Father Francisco, we need to discuss how to get me off your hands without arousing suspicion as to my identity.”**

**“My, son,” the priest reassured his patient.“I guarantee that you are not the only one thinking about this matter.You rest and then we can plan.”**

**“ **No** _,_ Padre,” Zorro disagreed sharply.“I really do not think my enemy will allow us the luxury of extra time or leisure.”He explained to the cleric in more detail what had happened at Paulo Wheeler’s rancho, and the nature of the man himself.“Bernardo and I have some ideas as to how we might make this work, but I think that whatever is done needs to be done tonight.”**

**The priest was appalled.“You should not be up so soon, my friend.You have come so far in such a short time.No, there is too much risk to you.”**

**Zorro shook his head.“No, Father, we have to risk it; the longer we wait, the more likely it is that Diego and Zorro will be linked.And also that Don Paulo will figure out where I am.You saw how easily Bernardo was able to deduce my whereabouts.And consider how many young Indian children and novice priests this man could kill while getting to me.Father, I guarantee you, he would not hesitate to kill anybody to get to me, and I have enough guilt over those who have died already; I have no wish for the lives of those here to be added to that guilt,” he stated vehemently.**

**Father Francisco thought carefully about the outlaw’s words and grudgingly had to concede that the man was right.Sighing, he said as much.“Tell me what your ideas are, and let us see what is involved.”**

**Zorro explained what he and Bernardo had discussed earlier.“Do you think the padre at Santo Cristobel would be able to get Diego’s time of arrival a little mixed up?” he asked with a smile.**

**Father Francisco frowned in concentration.“No, not a mission; too many people involved, and besides, that mission closed down last year.But I do know someone who might help.And she would have absolutely no qualms about lying a little, especially to soldiers or patróns _.”_**

**“Uh, Father,” Zorro hesitated a bit.“ **I** am a patrón _._ It sounds like this friend of yours does not particularly like those of the upper class.”**

**The priest chuckled.“You are right, my son, but I have helped her and some of her people at times without asking for recompense.Perhaps it is now time for a payment, although I think seriously that Senora Barosa will do this without being reminded of payments.”Zorro gave the cleric a questioning look.Father Francisco continued.“She is Marlena Barosa, an old gypsy who lives in near seclusion not far from the way station Santo Cristobel.It should be fairly simple.We take you to her as Don Diego.The story is that she or one of her people found you near death in the hills, after your horse had injured your foot.She sent for me to set the broken bones and you are then able to go home as soon as you are ‘discovered.’You will be reunited with your father, who has been anxiously awaiting word of you.”**

**Zorro nodded.“Provided that Senor Barosa is willing, I think it is a good plan.I believe there is probably nothing else we can do, except leave the rest in God’s hands.”**

**Father Francisco had taken off the splints and started to unwrap the bound foot. “I will be as discreet as possible,” the priest said.“I would just as soon no one know we are leaving, at least right away.”He looked sternly at Zorro.“As soon as I have finished checking your foot, I will insist that you rest and sleep.”**

**Carefully taking off the rest of the bandages, he noted with great satisfaction that there was almost no bleeding and that the swelling had gone down.“This is going to be painful, but I have to find out where the broken bone is, and make sure it is in place for proper healing.”The priest felt the wound as gently as he could, but could tell from the ragged breathing of his patient that it was not gentle enough. “I am very sorry, Diego, let me send for something to relieve the pain and let you relax.”**

**“No, Father,” Zorro hissed through gritted teeth.“Just get it over with.”**

**“Very well, but you will have to hold completely still.”Zorro just nodded, bit his lip, and held on tightly to the sides of the bed.**

**It didn’t take long for Father Francisco to find the break. Incredibly, the pistol ball had not shattered the bone.The passage of the projectile had caused a simple fracture in the nearby bone.Father Francisco sighed deeply in relief.Manipulating the foot to make sure the bone was straight, he felt it slip into place.Zorro let out a sharp cry of pain, but was able to keep from jerking his leg.“Señor Zorro, you are a most fortunate man.I had been afraid that a shattered bone would have been impossible to set and heal normally, but it is a simple fracture that, with care, will heal without a problem.Praise the Saints.”**

**“Remind me...to be thankful in a few minutes...when the pain subsides,” Zorro grimaced.Then he smiled wanly at the priest and tried to relax against the pillows as the priest quickly cleaned, dressed and rebound the injured extremity, and then resplinted it.**

**“Diego, I appreciate your ability to remain so relaxed during my ministrations,” Father Francisco said.**

**“Remind me to stay on your good side, Father,” Zorro quipped.**

**Father Francisco smiled at the injured man’s attempt at humor.“I should not have to do that again.I am sorry for the pain that caused,” he reassured him.“Now I want you to sleep.I will take care of the details and come to let you know of the progress of our plans.Your job for the remainder of the day is to get as much rest as you can.I will leave you now to make arrangements for our little journey tonight.”**

**“Sí, Padre,” the outlaw yawned again.Zorro had finally run out of arguments, Father Francisco noted with satisfaction.**

**The priest found Pedro in the kitchen helping Father Ignacio prepare the midday meal.“Pedro, my son,” the cleric said.“Go and see if the crutches have been finished yet and also see if our guest’s clothing has been repaired.”**

**“Sí, Father,” the boy dashed out of the room.**

**Father Ignacio looked reprovingly at the priest.“I sincerely pray that your patient is not responsible for bringing down the whole cuartel on us.We certainly have no need for anyone having any further excuses to take more mission land away.”**

**“Father Ignacio,” the padre chided his fellow priest.“Surely you are not suggesting that we should have left him by the road to die, did you?”**

**“Oh, no, of course not, Father,” Father Ignacio replied a little guiltily.“I am just worried, that is all,”**

**“Leave that to God,” Father Francisco admonished and left for other errands.** ****

**In the early afternoon, Father Francisco returned to Zorro’s room with clothing and a pair of crutches.Zorro was delighted to have the means to leave the bed.It gave him a sense of increased mobility and independence, limited though that was.Even as tired and physically weak as he still was, he chafed at staying in the bed as long as he had.The priest wanted him to wait until later in the afternoon to try the crutches, but Zorro insisted on using them immediately.So, Father Francisco helped the highwayman ease the splinted foot off the side of the bed.**

**“Under no circumstances, are you to put any weight on your foot at all,” he warned.“Now take my arm and let me pull you up onto your good leg.”**

**Zorro still felt a little dizzy, but hung on tightly to the priest’s arm until it had passed.He was very grateful that the cleric made no comment about it.Reaching for the crutches, he tried them out.They seemed to be exactly the right length.**

**“Two very tall young trees sacrificed themselves to provide these crutches.”Father Francisco chuckled at his own joke.Zorro laughed along with him.The priest kept a very close eye on the outlaw, knowing that he was still light-headed and weak.The last thing he needed was for the independent caballero to hurt himself further trying to do too much, too soon.**

**Zorro tried to walk with them, but became slightly off balance. The priest kept a very firm grip on his patient.Then he tried again, successfully this time.After a few steps, he sat back down on the bed, already tired.**

**The priest handed him a pair of calzoneros, the button up pants that all caballeroswore.This pair was simpler, such as some vaqueros sported on special occasions.Of course, the right leg had the buttons undone almost to the top.These would be much simpler to get on than the trousers he wore as part of his costume.With the Father’s help he was able to slide the calzoneros over the splinted leg, and he buttoned them down to a comfortable place.Next Father Francisco handed Zorro the newly repaired black shirt.Off came the robe and on went the shirt.“Much better.Graciás, Father,” he sighed.**

**“I have a small carriage which will be ready for us to travel in anytime after evening prayers,” the priest explained.“We should be able to get to Señora Barosa’s home just before dawn.I have a dose of narcotic prepared to relax you on the journey.”**

**Knowing how groggy he had felt the last time he had some of Father Francisco’s narcotic, Zorro shot an irritated look at the priest.“I will be fine.I have no wish to be drugged again, Father.The last time was enough.”**

**“My son, this will be a fast and possibly a rough journey.If someone stops us, you would be unable to do anything to help anyway.”Pausing to think of just the right thing to say, he continued more passionately.“Don’t you understand, Diego, I am trying to get you well.You are needed!I feel that God directed the passage of that pistol shot.The bone will heal normally and you will be able to help many other people in the guise of Zorro.”**

**Zorro was surprised at the priest’s vehemence, which had effectively negated any arguments he could make.“All right, Father, how can I argue with that?” he finally conceded.“But only if the journey gets rough.I really get no enjoyment feeling more helpless than I already am now.”**

**“Agreed, all I ask is for you to trust my judgment in the matters of your health,” the priest said, mollified. “I will send Pedro in with some late lunch.Then there will be nothing else to do but relax and wait.” __**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Sixteen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt16.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	16. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 16**

**When Pedro arrived with the midday meal, he saw Zorro practicing on his crutches, back and forth, back and forth in the little room.The outlaw was concentrating so hard that he didn’t see or hear the boy, and Pedro stood by the door, quietly watching until he saw Zorro sway and lean against the wall.Quickly putting the tray down, he helped the injured man back to his chair.**

**Sitting down heavily, Zorro sighed. “Graciás, Pedro. I am glad to have these crutches to help me get around, but I will also be glad to be relieved of them and walk normally again,” he commented and then smiled conspiratorially at the boy.“Father Francisco would have taken the hide off me with his tongue if he had come in the room instead of you.” Pedro laughed at the thought of anyone tongue-lashing Zorro.His companion laughed good-naturedly with him.“Now what have you brought me this afternoon, muchacho?”** ****

**Pedro gave him the tray and then said, “Unless you need me, I have been asked to help in the kitchen.”**

**“Graciás, Pedro, you have been a big help to me today.You go on, I will be fine,” Zorro reassured him.**

**“By the way, Señor Zorro,” the boy said with a smile, “I will be glad when you are well and can be rid of them, too.”**

**“Thank you, Pedro,” he said as the boy left.**

**Zorro savored the beef and gravy that had been brought to him.He certainly could not find fault with the cook at this monastery.Although he knew that the smaller missions didn’t always have the herds of livestock that the larger ones did, somehow Zorro figured that Father Francisco was making sure that the best was being served to his patient.That was just another reason for getting their convoluted little plan in action, he thought to himself, as he used a bolillo to mop up the last of the gravy.He felt he was taking food from those who most needed it—the children.**

**Zorro set the tray aside and yawned.Once again he felt tired and lethargic, and, to his disgust, he was ready to sleep again.The bed didn’t look the least bit inviting, though, so he leaned the crutches against his left leg, and, using them as a prop for his right leg, leaned back in the chair and quickly fell asleep.**

**Through the afternoon, Zorro alternated sleep with practice on the crutches.Sometimes Pedro came in to visit with him and invariably the boy would ask the masked man about his exploits.This was somewhat frustrating to the outlaw, because he really didn’t want to give the boy the idea that what he was doing was glamorous, and he certainly didn’t like to sound like he was bragging.Finally, he told Pedro to sit down on the bed.Zorro sat on the chair, propped his leg up on the crutches and proceeded to ask the boy a question.“Pedro, how do you think I got this?” he asked pointing to his injured foot.**

**“You were shot, Señor,” the boy answered.“In a fight.”**

**“Sí, Pedro, in a fight for my life.The man was aiming for my head,” Zorro said solemnly.**

**Pedro couldn’t help it.He started giggling.“The man had very poor aim, no?” Pedro quipped before Zorro could say anything.**

**The masked outlaw just gazed at his companion for a moment and then, he too, began to laugh.“Pedro, you have a quick wit about you.No, his aim was quite good, I was just able to knock his arm down.”They laughed for a moment more.“Pedro, I do the things I do in order for everyone to be treated justly.I do it behind a mask because I simply could not see any other way to accomplish the job.I guess swordfights and chases on horseback seem exciting, but you know, sometimes it is very discouraging.I get no joy in the possibility of having to kill people and sometimes I have had to do that.”**

**Pedro’s countenance had become so serious that Zorro put his hands on the boy’s shoulders and told him, “But, you know, Pedro, I do feel good when I can help somebody who needs my aid.You are doing that and you do not even have to wear a mask.”Being a bachelor, he sometimes wondered if he was saying the right things when dealing with children.He had enjoyed Pedro’s company and appreciated his help, but didn’t want to say anything that would hurt the boy’s feelings.**

**Pedro looked puzzled.Zorro laughed, “Pedro, you are helping me.I am unable to accomplish anything without your help right now, muchacho. Graciás.”Pedro brightened considerably.**

**The evening meal came late, in anticipation of the late night journey.After the meal, Zorro again felt tired, and, resigning himself to the need to sleep often, he leaned back in the chair and was soon doing just that.**

**A hand on his shoulder woke him up.“It is time to go,” he heard Father Francisco say in a low voice.“Pedro told me you were practicing walking with the crutches.Did you want to try this without help?I can assist you if there is need.”**

**Zorro answered him by getting up on the crutches and motioning to the priest to lead the way.Father Francisco went down a long hallway and to a door that led outside to the back of the mission.With the concern of a priest and a physician, he kept looking back to check on the progress of the outlaw and could see that, although his patient’s concentration was intense, the steps were steady, and there seemed to be no danger of him losing his balance at present.Father Francisco would not interfere unless he had to, realizing that Diego was a proud and independent man and the events of the past few days had probably frustrated him immensely.**

**The short way from the mission door to the old carriage was rutted and strewn with gravel, and he continued keeping a careful eye on Zorro.At the side of the vehicle, the outlaw stopped and leaned against the carriage for a short rest.“Now, my son,” the priest said, “this is the difficult part.Let me help you.”**

**“You will get no argument from me this time, Padre.” Zorro told him with a tired smile.“But I will be eternally glad to recover my strength and not feel so weak all of the time.”**

**“You must remember, my friend, that it has only been two days since you were shot.”Father Francisco explained.“You have recovered remarkably well in such a short time.”**

**“I have you to thank for that,” Zorro said, gratefully.**

**As Zorro settled into the carriage, and the priest made sure that the injured foot was well cushioned, he said with a chuckle,“I think that your stubbornness and determination had as much to do with it as my good food and experience in doctoring.”**

**Father Francisco got in and started the mule at a slow pace until they were away from the mission.Then he increased the animal’s speed to a fast trot when they reached the highway.The moon was bright enough to show any dangers in the road.“Your manservant came by not long after supper and brought some clothing that he said you requested.Perhaps it would be best to make the change now.If we are stopped, it would be easier to explain the presence of Don Diego than Zorro.I also have a blanket, when you get tired.”**

**“It seems that I am always tired these days,” his companion grumbled good-naturedly.The change was soon made, and the black shirt and mask were safely hidden behind the seat.Diego felt an almost tangible relief to finally be ridding himself of the costume, even temporarily.It had seemed to become a burden, heavier than any physical pack or load he could have been carrying.At least now, if they were stopped, there would be no danger of Father Francisco explaining why he was with a wanted outlaw.**

**The mule’s steady pace ate up the miles.At this time of night there were no other travelers on the King’s Highway.The priest and his companion talked of many things, including the events at the hacienda of Paulo Wheeler.Father Francisco shook his head, sorrowfully, “Slavery in whatever form is a sickening thing.I, for one, am glad that you took action, but I am sorry that it has resulted in so much suffering for you.”**

**“I have no regrets for what I did that night, either,” Diego said, “The idea that this poor excuse for a hacendado would treat peons like slaves was totally repulsive to me.I could not leave without doing something.But I cannot help but think that perhaps added planning on my part may have prevented Señor Wheeler from still being free to bring more misery to others.** **"**

**“What you say may be true, my son, although somehow I doubt it,” Father Francisco responded, “but you know that nothing can be done to change that now.”The pair lapsed into a troubled silence.**

**“Why not let me take the reins for a short time while you rest,” Diego offered, after they had ridden awhile longer.**

**“Graciás, I think I will take you up on your offer,” the priest said, “but do not hesitate to wake me if you begin to feel tired.”**

**As the mules continued their mile eating pace, Diego enjoyed the cool breeze and the night sounds of the California wilderness more than he had in a long time. While he was still not master of the events transpiring around him, things didn’t seem quite so grim as they had before.Somehow, Diego felt that Father Francisco was a factor in that feeling.Although he had had dealings with the priest before, he had not realized what a powerful presence the man had.If someone else had to find out the secret of El Zorro, Diego was glad that it was the priest.**

**Several hours later, the priest took the reins back from the caballero, whom he observed was definitely tiring.“How is the foot feeling?” he asked, noticing that an occasional spasm of pain crossed Diego’sface when he shifted positions or when they went over a rough spot on the road.**

**“A little sore, but otherwise not too bad,” was the much too quickly answered reply.**

**“Having come to know you somewhat in the past day and a half, I think I can safely translate that to mean ‘it is painful, but I will do all right,’ ” the cleric laughed softly.“There is a small flask of wine next to you on the seat.Drink a little.It will relax you and make the pain easier to take on this journey.We still have several hours before we get to our destination.”**

**“Father, I really would prefer to not make this journey drugged, if you please,” Diego said with a forced smile.“The pain is not that bad.”**

**“Ah, Diego, my son, I thought we had addressed that issue yesterday.But since I knew you would protest anyway, I made the potion stronger of wine than of narcotic.I think it will help you, if you just have a little confidence in my judgment.Remember, my son, you promised to trust me.”**

**Diego sighed and reached down for the bottle.“Father, I want you to know I am not happy about this, but you have not done anything but good for me, so I will trust you in this, too.”Diego drank a little of the medicine-laced wine, and then drank a little more at the padre’s insistence.After talking for a short while, he began to feel the dreamy, euphoric feeling that came from ingesting the narcotic, and it wasn’t long before Diego had fallen into a deep, relaxed sleep.**

**“I made the potion stronger of wine, but not much,” the priest murmured, with a knowing smile.Two days earlier, he would never have dreamed of the events that had occurred since Lt. Lopez had brought the injured man into his care.Pondering, he was still amazed at what he had learned of Diego de la Vega and was sure that maintaining the dual identity of Zorro had to be frustrating at times.Especially in light of the fact that he also knew the elder de la Vega had been extremely disappointed in his son since coming home from Spain.Playing the part of El Zorro was a dangerous tightrope to walk, but Diego had so far been able to do it with finesse.Father Francisco was determined to help him all he could to stay on that tightrope and not fall off.**

**About an hour before dawn, the priest’s carriage pulled in front of the old gypsy woman’s house.The house itself looked as though it had been cobbled together of many different materials at many different times.Señora Barosa peeked out of the door and then came out to greet the priest.The woman couldn’t have been over five feet tall.She had long, thick gray hair, which was braided and hanging down her back.She also had a large smile for the padre, which showed a few teeth missing.Her face was creased with numerous wrinkles.The woman had been through many trials, but still took pleasure in life.Her eyes had the light of youthful laughter, even though she was considered ancient by most who knew her.“What brings you here this time of the morning to see old Madame Barosa?” she inquired bluntly of the priest.**

**Before Father Francisco could answer, her sharp eyes noticed that the priest was not alone.“And I suppose that whoever is with you is part of the explanation,” she added tersely.**

**“Sí, Señora,” the cleric answered, getting out of the carriage and tying the reins to a small sapling.“My friend will rest comfortably where he is for now.Let us go in and discuss this.”**

**When they were inside, the priest began his explanation to her, which he had gone over with Diego earlier in the night.“Señora, I know how you feel about the Spanish landowners, but Diego de la Vega is a good man who needs the help of someone who is discreet and can be trusted explicitly.”**

**“Well, at least he is harmless enough now,” she chuckled.“Go on, priest, convince me that I should bring a hacendado into my house.”**

**“It seems that young de la Vega has aroused the ire of another patrón.He needs an alibi for the last couple of days in order to keep his family from suffering any serious consequences from the event.It also seems that while he was escaping the wrath of the other patrón, he injured his foot and is somewhat incapacitated.”Nothing that he said was exactly a lie, but he mentally made the sign of the cross in response to his half-truths.“I believe him when he told me that he was unjustly accused of something that was done by another, and you know that I am a pretty good judge of character.”**

**“Well, of course I know you are a good judge of character,” the woman quipped, “We are friends, are we not? As for this young patrón, what did you say his name was?”**

**“Diego de la Vega.”**

**“I had heard of someone with that name who helped one of my relatives in the Pueblo de Los Angeles,” the gypsy pondered.“I wonder if he is the same.”**

**“I have no doubt of it, Señora,” the priest answered with a little wry sarcasm.“He seems to have a great sense of justice for a patrón, and he is from Los Angeles.”**

**“Do not tease me, Father,” Senora Barosa replied.“Even I know that not all landowners and soldiers are arrogant and self-serving-- just most of them,” she added with a chuckle.“So this Diego de la Vega made eyes at some old goat’s daughter, eh?”**

**“Now I did not say that,” the priest laughed.“But it would be better for him if he had been in this vicinity for the past few days, if you know what I mean.And in all seriousness, we are not talking about something so frivolous, we are talking life and death.Will you help him, and, for that matter, me, too?I would be in a small bit of trouble from this other patrón for having aided him.” _As well as from all of the soldiers and most of the politicos in the area,_ he thought to himself.** ****

**Madame Barosa rubbed her chin and gazed sternly at him, then she turned away and paced the short length of her house, muttering to herself.** ****  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seventeen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt17.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	17. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 17**

****

**Day 5 & 6**

****

**“Sí, Father, I will help him,” Madame Barosa finally assured the priest.“How long does he need to hide out here?”**

****

**“Only until one of his father’s vaqueros ‘happens’ to find him here.I had heard that Don Alejandro had sent at least one man to this area to set up a search for his son when his horse turned up rider less.And maybe a certain priest can hurry the process a little, especially since your house is somewhat remote.”Stiffly, he got up to go check on the subject of all of the conversation.**

**The old woman went out with him.“By the way, Padre, how did he injure his foot?”**

****

**“His horse spooked and stepped on it, breaking a bone,” the Father answered, thinking of the additional lies he would have to repent of.**

****

**“I hope he is not too sensitive about his reputation with horses, then,” the gypsy laughed.**

**“Please, do not tease him about that, he already feels badly enough as it is,” the priest warned her.“He had also been stranded out in the wilderness for awhile, so he was not in very good shape when found.Diego is still weak and in need of plenty of rest, and if anyone questions why I am here, it is because you sent for me to set the broken bone.”**

**Señora Barosa returned to her house to prepare a place for her guest to sleep.While Diego was still under the effects of the narcotic, Father Francisco changed the dressing.The sky had begun to lighten and he was able to see that the wound was beginning to heal nicely, without any apparent trace of infection.Hopefully all of this traveling would not cause a set back in his patient’s recovery.**

**The priest rewrapped the foot, adjusting the splints to make sure they fit tightly enough to keep the foot still, but not enough to cut off circulation.As he was finishing the job, he felt his patient slowly waking up.After Father Francisco had finished, Diego sat up groggily and frowned at the priest.By this time, Señora Barosa had rejoined them.**

****

**“Oh, my aching head,” Diego groaned, massaging his temples.“You lied to me, Father.That must have been pure narcotic.”He had the distinct impression that his mental processes were mired in quicksand, and he felt slightly nauseated when he sat up.**

****

**“So this is Diego de la Vega,” the woman said pointedly.“You should learn to stay out of trouble, boy.It’s better for your health.It keeps priests from lacing your wine.”She let out a hearty laugh.**

****

**Diego peered at her, trying to get his eyes to focus properly.In his drug-fogged state, it took an extra minute or two to catch her joke.He glanced at the priest and saw a bemused expression on Father Francisco’s face.Then he looked back at the old woman, this time noticing the merry twinkle in her eyes.Suddenly, he understood what she had said and he laughed right along with her.Her humor was infectious, and he thought he might enjoy staying temporarily with such a tart old woman.When he reached for the crutches, the priest grabbed him by one arm to steady him.The gypsy put the crutches out of his reach and took his other arm as he slid down from the carriage.Swaying, he had to lean on the priest for a moment to let the dizziness subside.“Father, please,” Diego pleaded with a wan smile.“Never give me such a drink again.It makes me feel almost as bad as I did when I first came to you.”**

**“I am sorry, my son,” the priest explained. “I really had no intention to make you feel sick.I promise, the light-headed feeling will pass very quickly, as soon as you have had a chance to sleep it off.”He took most of Diego’s weight as they slowly made their way into the house.The gypsy woman held the door open, and motioned to a neatly made pallet near the fireplace.The young ranchero lay down gratefully as the old woman leaned the crutches near the fireplace.**

**Señora Barosa got a cup of watered down wine and gave him some.“There you go, my fine caballero, this will help clear your head a little.You sleep, and then you will feel much better.”**

**“Graciás, señora,” Diego murmured.It wasn’t long before the residual narcotic had again put him into a dreamless sleep.**

**“I should go soon, señora,” the priest told the woman.“I will travel back by way of Santo Cristobel.I would assume that any of the de la Vega vaqueros would be staying there at the way station while in the vicinity.”He glanced back at Diego, sleeping oblivious to their conversation.“And I am very appreciative to you for doing this for us.I have grown rather fond of Diego in the short time he has been in my care.I hope that you have no reason to regret giving this young man aid.”**

**“If he gives me any trouble, I will just give him one of my tongue-lashings, just like I did to my own boys when they were young and wild.”She chuckled.“But I think that you gave him enough of your medicine to keep him quiet for at least a day.”**

**“I am leaving!”The priest threw his hands in the air and laughed.“Neither one of you has shown me any mercy this morning.”**

**As the priest drove the carriage away from her house, Marlena Barosa wondered what young de la Vega had done to cause the priest to so staunchly champion him, even resorting to subterfuge to protect the young man.**

**It only took a little more than an hour for Father Francisco to reach the inn at the way station, where most of the customers were just finishing up their breakfasts.The priest ordered a small meal and then asked the innkeeper if anyone from the Rancho de la Vega had been at the inn lately.He was told that a vaquero in the employ of the de la Vegas might still be in the stable taking care of his horse and getting men ready to go out in search of Don Diego.The man had been in the vicinity for a day already, searching for the missing son of Alejandro de la Vega, they further informed him.Most of the customers in the inn had been listening and ventured their thoughts on the matter.The vocal one felt that the search was fruitless, feeling that the caballero had to be dead in the desert somewhere.**

**Father Francisco quickly finished his breakfast and went out to the stable, where he was told that the vaquero and the hired men had left on their search only a short while before.Father Francisco was not too alarmed, because Diego was in the good care of Marlena Barosa and a half-day either way would mean nothing in the plan that had been hatched.The innkeeper agreed to let the priest rest in one of his unoccupied rooms until the vaquero came back.**

**Before he left the room, though, the insatiably curious innkeeper stopped him with a question. “Father,” he asked, “Why do you wait for the de la Vega vaquero?Do you have a message for him?”**

**“Sí, señor,” the Father said enigmatically, “I know where young de la Vega is.Please let me know as soon as the vaquero returns.I am sure that the sooner the son is returned to the father, the better it will be for the whole de la Vega family.”The cleric left the innkeeper gaping in surprise and went to the room to sleep for a few hours.**

**During the hottest hours of the afternoon, the vaquero returned for a siesta before going out again to search.The innkeeper was prompt in getting the priest.Father Francisco made his way to the main dining area of the inn where the anxious man was waiting for him.“Father,” Vasquez inquired, his hat in his hand, “I have been told that you have news of Don Diego?”**

**“Sí, my son,” the priest answered.“He has been in the good care of Señora Marlena Barosa.I was asked to come and set his broken foot.Don Diego was resting very comfortably when I left him early this morning, and I will be happy to take you to Señora Barosa’s house before it gets dark.”**

**“Graciás, father,” Vasquez replied, breathing a sigh of relief.“If it pleases you, let us go soon.”**

**“Of course.”And soon Father Francisco was leading the way up the trail back to the gypsy’s house.**

**Diego woke up again at midmorning.The priest had been right, the dizziness was almost entirely gone and all that was left was a great thirst.Señora Barosa gave him some breakfast and fresh spring water, which helped clear away any of the residual grogginess left from the narcotic.But before he drank it, Diego peered intently into the cup.**

**“Eh, you think I would pull such a trick on a fine caballero as yourself?” she cackled in merriment.“There is nothing in that cup but good water that God created for us to drink.”Then she looked at him in mock solemnity.“Or do you fancy patróns not drink water in your haciendas?”** ****

**“Please, Señora, have mercy.” Diego gazed at her carefully, and seeing that she was teasing, laughed with her.“I meant no insult, I just have no desire for any more enforced sleep.I have had enough of that to last the rest of my life.”**

****

**Diego reached for a chair that was nearby and slid it close to him.Perceiving what he had in mind, the old woman held the back of the chair to steady it for him.Gathering his left leg underneath him, and using his arms he was able to pull himself up.“Graciás, Señora,” he said when he was comfortable.**

**“Señora Barosa,” he queried a little while later, after watching her bustle around her house.While he had sat there, she had cleaned up after his breakfast, swept her floor, strung chilies to hang from the ceiling, and gone out, presumably to a garden and come back with a bucket of beans. He was feeling awkward and a little guilty just sitting and watching.“Is there anything I could possibly do for you while I am sitting here?”** ****

**She looked at him sternly for a second and then said mockingly, “Now what would a rich young landowner know about house cleaning and cooking?”**

****

**“Um, very little,” Diego admitted, “but I do appreciate what you are doing for me and I thought that I would at least offer.”He paused, trying to gauge her reaction.Seeing no deep anger, he continued.“I have no idea if there might be something that a clumsy caballero would be able to do.”He smiled softly, hoping to dissuade her irritation.**

**She looked deeply into his eyes for a moment, then she, too, smiled.He appeared to be genuinely interested in helping her.“Don Diego, this is going to be a treat,” she said, her good humor restored.“I will get to see a patrón shell beans.”She set a bowl of semi-dried beans in their pods on the table next to him and a pot for the shelled beans to go in.“Now, you had better do a good job, because these are going to make soup for our supper tonight.It will be your fault if the soup is bad.”Señora Barosa chuckled as she went about her other chores.**

**Diego wondered what he had gotten himself into.The beans from the first pod scattered on the floor where an orange and white cat played with them, but soon he got the hang of it and after a short while they were shelled.The old woman inspected the beans, added water and spices, and then put the pot on a hook over the fire to start cooking.She was chuckling softly the whole time.**

**“Señora,” Diego pleaded with her in mock anxiety, “please do not tell anyone about this.It will be bad enough living down the broken foot.You do know the image we caballeros have to keep up.”And then he started laughing, feeling a restoration of the sense of humor he felt he had lost somewhere north of Santa Barbara.The old woman laughed with him.** **“Señora Barosa, I think if you have no objection, I will practice walking a bit on the crutches,” he told her.“But I am unable reach them.Could you get them for me, por favor?”**

**She did so and then watched him out of the corner of her eye to make sure that he didn’t fall and hurt himself.As he went from one end of the room to the other, she saw him gain confidence with the crutches.He tried using only one, while simply carrying the other.Marlena realized that despite his outward demeanor, here was a man who could act in time of need with quick decisiveness.She wasn’t sure how she knew this; she just did.Then she wondered how a man who appeared to be fairly agile could have allowed his horse to do so much damage.It was then that she decided there was much more to this caballero than met the eye.And she was surprised to find that she actually liked the young man, and wasn’t just tolerating him for the priest’s sake.After practicing for almost an hour, he returned to the seat and drank a little more water from the jug.**

**While he was resting, she asked him about his family.That was something else that surprised her; she was actually asking a hacendadoabout his personal life.With great pride, he told her quite a bit about his father, whom she could tell he respected and loved very much.The gypsy got the impression that most of his easy affability came from his father, even though, according to Diego, the elder de la Vega was much fierier than the younger.His mother, he spoke of with a little sadness, as she had passed away when he was much younger.Surprisingly, he also spoke of a deaf-mute manservant more like one would of a compadre.When he had finished, he asked her about her family.**

**“My tale is that of all gypsies, Don Diego,” she said quietly, “that of woe and misery.”**

**“But you are certainly not a person of woe and misery,” he pointed out.**

**“We are talking about two different things, patrón,” she explained.“The things that have happened to me, I did not choose.But the way that I felt about those things or the way I reacted to them has been entirely up to me.In other words, I could have become bitter about the way my family has been treated, and, of course, you know the stories of gypsy atrocities in Europe; or I could be thankful for what I have and go about doing the best I can.I have a daughter and son-in-law and several sons and daughters-in-law scattered all over the area and I have many fine and healthy grandchildren.Most of the time I have a great deal of joy in my heart.”**

**“Of course,” Marlena continued with a hint of sarcasm, “please do not get me wrong.You have no doubt heard of my great love of soldiers and patróns.That stems from the death of my husband at the hands of a particularly spiteful landowner.We had not been in California very long and were traveling from San Diego northward, when we stopped at a stream to camp for the night.It happened that the stream was on the property of a certain patrón who apparently had no love for gypsies.He came out with his vaqueros _,_ and, when my husband, Augusto, tried to keep them from laying their hands on me, the pero had his men whip him almost until death.When I tried to help him, I was beaten also, but not as badly as Augusto. That is why I have a few missing teeth.Augusto died the next day, after a night of agony in the back of our wagon, while the soldiers were escorting us from the area.I was not able to get a doctor willing to attend to my husband.”**

**“I am truly sorry about your loss, Señora,” Diego said softly.“That must have been a bitter experience.”**

**She shook her head sadly.“That was a terrible time for my family.But we have not done too badly since we settled here.I have tried to teach my children that returning violence often brings more violence, and apparently they learned that lesson well, so I have not had to bury any of them yet, because there are prejudiced people wherever you go.”**

**“How did you find this place, Señora?Diego asked, genuinely interested. “It looks like you have been here a long time.”**

**“Now Don Diego, not all gypsies live in wagons,” she replied, her tone slightly sarcastic.**

**“That is not exactly what I meant, although the thought did briefly cross my mind,” he admitted truthfully.**

**“My people found a valley not too distant, which they settled and put in a claim for.Most of the gitano _,_ the gypsy people, live there, a few of us settled outside, like me.This house has been my home for over twenty years and I would not want to live anywhere else.It is remote enough that my family and I have not been bothered.I am thankful to have been able to raise my family in peace.I may be a sedentary gitano, but I still am Rom, still gypsy.**

**“I suppose that few Californianos even know that your people are up here; maybe that is why you have had tranquility for that long,” he said wryly.Señora Barosa nodded with a smile.Then Diego thought he heard a noise outside.To his ears came the sound of a lone horseman approaching the house.**

**Marlena peeked out the window, and then smiled broadly.“My son, Hernando!” she beamed a great smile.“He is the youngest, and my most volatile, so be careful.He is more sensitive about the local Spanish landowners than I am.”**

**Hernando came in, gave his mother a great bear hug, and then as he noticed Diego, narrowed his eyes in suspicion.The woman introduced him simply as Diego.“He had the misfortune to have problems with his horse out in the desert area.That is the cause of the broken foot and his stay with me.”**

**His countenance changed abruptly.Hernando seemed to have the quick humor of his mother.“So, señor,” he laughed, “you apparently do not have any gypsy blood in your veins.You realize that gypsies have no trouble with their horses, for a gypsy horse knows who is in charge.”**

**Diego laughed with him.“Perhaps that is what I lacked out there in the wilderness.I had never had any trouble from this particular horse before.”He shrugged, “Well, what is done, is done.”**

**Hernando turned back to his mother and his demeanor became more serious.“I wanted to come and see how you were doing.It seems that all kinds of trouble has come to my ears and I worry about you here all alone.”**

**While he was talking, Diego noticed that the man was only a couple of inches shorter than him, and was perhaps five to ten years older.He had the broad-shouldered build of a blacksmith or someone who did a lot of work with his arms.His hair was dark brown and curly, but he noticed that his eyes were lighter in color than those of most Californianos.And they were very intense.It was apparent that this man could be a very good friend or a dangerous enemy.Diego had no desire to eavesdrop on a private conversation, so he excused himself to go outside and practice on the ever-present crutches.**

**“There is no need to leave, señor.”Hernando told him, “This is general information and nothing of a private nature.In fact you might have heard of some of these events yourself.”**

**Diego sat back down, and listened politely.It seemed that a certain rancho had been raided up north by outlaws, and that for a few days, soldiers and vaqueros had been roaming the area from north of Santa Barbara almost to Los Angeles. _Oh, yes_ , thought Diego drolly, _I do believe I have heard of some of these events_.**

**“It was rumored that it was not a group of outlaws, but one man, El Zorro.And apparently Zorro has disappeared somewhere north of Los Angeles.There were also vaqueros and soldiers from the Pueblo de Los Angeles looking for the missing son of a wealthy landowner, whose horse had turned up near here.”Out of the corner of her eye, Marlena Barosa studied young de la Vega’s reaction to the news.Diego just looked mildly interested in the conversation.**

**As he spoke, Hernando had a sudden insight and looked intently at Diego, who could do nothing else, but look placidly back at him.“Señor, would you be the son of a wealthy landowner who lives near Los Angeles?”**

**Diego got up to introduce himself.“Sí, señor,” he answered, “I am Diego de la Vega, and your mother has been kind enough to put up with me since my accident until I am well enough to travel.She and Father Francisco are responsible for having kept me from death.I am very grateful to your mother for taking me in.And I do have some small idea of the sacrifice that she made in doing so.”**

**“Before you say anything, Hernando,” Marlena interjected, “I have thoroughly enjoyed the company of this caballero and he has not been the least bit offensive.So you had better not start anything with my guest.”**

**Hernando gaped at his mother in shock and then gazed at Diego.Bowing slightly to him, the gitano began to laugh. “My congratulations, patrón, you are the first of your class who has received that kind of an endorsement from my mother.”He grew more serious then, before he continued.“But my concern is not you, Don Diego, but those who might still be looking for you.Sometimes soldiers and vaqueros do not readily accept explanations from gitano.”**

**“That is why I am glad that I have recovered enough to intervene if it becomes necessary,” Diego assured the other man.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eighteen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt18.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	18. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 18**

**A short while later, Señora Barosa had finished cooking the afternoon meal and they all enjoyed the repast of bean soup and tortillas.Diego kept expecting the old woman to tease him about the beans, but she said nothing.As they were eating, they were interrupted by the sound of a carriage and a horse.Hernando got up to see who it was.“It is a priest and a vaquero,” he announced.** ****

**“Ah, that would probably be Father Francisco and the vaquero from the de la Vega rancho,” the señora explained.“Make them welcome, my son.”** ****

**Hernando went to the door and invited them in.The vaquero saw Diego and brightened visibly.“Don Diego, thank the three Marias you are all right!Your father has been worried sick about you.”** ****

**“Vasquez!”Diego exclaimed.“You are a sight for sore eyes.I am very eager to get back home and even have father tell me what an idiot I have been.” Thinking of his father joyously greeting him and then fussing at him, he laughed heartily.“By the way, Vasquez, I would like to introduce you to one of the two people who have kept me alive these past days.” Pointing to the woman, he said,“This is Señora Barosa, who has been literally a life-saver. _In more ways than one_ , he thought fervently.The other person who helped me is, of course, Father Francisco.”**

**Vasquez nodded to both.“You cannot imagine Don Alejandro’s gratitude to know that your kindness is restoring his son back to him.”Then he looked at Diego’s bound foot curiously.“What in the world happened to you, patron?” he asked.** ****

**“My horse, Tejas, spooked at the sight of a snake, threw me and almost trampled me along with the rattler.It was very painful, but I have been assured that if I follow directions, all that will remain is embarrassing memories.”** ****

**“I know that you probably should not be traveling much, but I am also aware of how anxious Don Alejandro is,” Vasquez said.Then he looked at Señora Barosa, who had been quietly listening to the exchange. “How soon do you think Don Diego could travel, señora?”**

**“Ask the priest, he came and set the broken foot,” she answered glibly, deferring to Father Francisco.**

**“I would say if we are cautious, we could set out anytime,” the priest mused, “All we have to do is keep the foot from any further damage.”**

**“Tonight,” Diego declared, giving no one room to argue.“With Vasquez with us, we should have no trouble with anyone on the road, especially if we start out late enough.And, of course, if you do not mind a passenger in your carriage, Father,” he added, to keep up pretenses.**

**By late evening all was in readiness.Father Francisco and Vasquez had slept some in anticipation of the night’s journey, but Diego had, for once, been unable to.In his impatience, he paced back and forth in the main room of Señora Barosa’s house, until she glared at him fiercely and made him sit down.Then she took the crutches away from him.“These things are dangerous in the hands of a caballero,” she growled.The priest watched in silent amusement; Diego’s pacing had awakened him. “Quit aggravating me or I may change my mind about you,” the gypsy added.“You would think that you were going to your own execution!”**

**That thought had crossed Diego’s mind, too.He really wasn’t looking for another confrontation with Wheeler, but he felt that it would come to that.And at present, he simply had no idea how he was going to handle it when it did happen.**

**Finally the time came to leave; the moon was just ready to rise over the hills.Señora Barosa walked over to Diego and looked up at him.“Young man, you listen to old Marlena and stay out of trouble.If your father is half the man that you are, someday I would like to meet him, too.Oh, and if anyone comes after you, make sure that you just clout them with those big sticks of yours.I have seen you practicing with them and I know what you can do.”She surprised Diego by giving him a motherly hug, which he reciprocated.It had been a very long time since anyone’s mother had done that and he appreciated her sentiments.**

**“Graciás, Señora,” he said softly, “that is the kindest compliment that a son could receive.And someday we will come and visit, when my foot is healed.”He paused, wondering why, in such a short time, he could have become so close to this woman that he would have trouble knowing what to say to her.And in his not knowing, he simply said something general.Diego only hoped that she would understand.“I appreciate all that you have done for me, Señora Barosa.”**

**Using the crutches for balance, Diego hopped up into the carriage, next to Father Francisco.The small group then started out for the Pueblo de Los Angeles.“Diego, my son,” the astonished priest asked, “what in the world did you do to change that crusty old woman?”**

**“I shelled beans for her,” Diego answered enigmatically.With a smile, he lay back to rest, and this time he was able to fall asleep.**

**The journey back to Los Angeles was an uneventful one.Vasquez most often rode next to the carriage, but sometimes went ahead to check out the road.The moon and stars wheeled their way across the night sky as the hours passed slowly by.**

**About halfway into the journey, Diego woke up and offered to drive the carriage in order for Father Francisco to rest.The priest was soon sleeping and Diego was left to his own thoughts.Uppermost in his mind was the idea that the matter with Paulo Wheeler was far from resolved.And that was a source of great frustration to him, because more than anything, he wanted to stop the man before he caused more death and misery.**

**Diego was still driving when the dawn began pushing rosy fingers over the eastern hills.They had just reached the boundary of the de la Vega lands and would soon arrive at the hacienda.Vasquez had ridden ahead to alert Don Alejandro.As the carriage went over the last hill before reaching the casa grande, the sun made a glorious entrance, illuminating several figures waiting outside the gate, among whom was his father.Diego pulled the mule to a stop right next to the little group and slid out to warm embrace of his anxious father.“My son,” Alejandro murmured, “I was so worried about you.I am so glad you have finally made it home.”**

**“Father, never has a place looked so wonderful as this hacienda.”Diego said fervently.“It is wonderful to be home at last.”Father Francisco handed him his crutches, and he started for the gate.Bernardo was waiting with the gate open, smiling broadly.Diego paused, grabbed him by the arm and smiled back.Then he made his way onto the patio and towards the sala.The one step up took a slight amount of concentration, but he accomplished it without any hesitation.In the meantime, Bernardo had rushed past him and opened the main door into the main room.Diego negotiated the steps down to the table and sat in one of the chairs.**

**“Now I really feel like I’m home,” he sighed.He motioned to Bernardo to get him something to drink, and then he propped his leg up on the crutches as he had gotten into the habit of doing.Alejandro and Father Francisco had also taken seats.**

**“Father, before you say anything to me about stupidity not normally running in the de la Vega blood-line, please let me tell you in front of the good Padre, that I was an idiot to travel from Monterey alone. If I were to offer an excuse, however, I had no trouble until I went on my little side trip,” Diego said.Standing behind the priest, Bernardo was nodding his head vigorously.Diego shot him an amused look.“I also hope that my little adventure does not gain everyone in this room the gallows.”**

**Alejandro looked at his son in alarm, knowing where this conversation might be going and anxious because of the presence of Father Francisco.Diego motioned to Bernardo to check to make sure that none of the other servants were within hearing of their meeting.Bernardo did so and then stationed himself near the door.**

**“I believe that Señor Paulo Wheeler is at least suspicious of me and my activities,” Diego announced solemnly.“And he is vindictive enough to follow his vendettathrough to the end.”From the alarmed look on his father’s face, Diego realized that Bernardo had neglected to tell his father what happened in the mission.“Father Francisco knows about Zorro, Father,” he explained. “And will keep his knowledge secret.It was an accident; I was delirious and would not keep the mask on.”**

**“We could ask for guards,” Alejandro offered, and then shook his head.“Stupido!No, we couldn’t.What would we say?‘Lt. Lopez, we need guards at the hacienda.Why?Oh, because Don Paulo thinks that my son is Zorro.’ ”He laughed morosely at his own black humor.“So do you have any ideas, Diego?”**

**“Yes, I have one,” Diego said, pondering.“I am sure that Wheeler is still in Los Angeles, deciding when it would be best to act.While he is doing that, we can at least attempt to set the slow wheels of justice moving.”As Bernardo served everybody a glass of wine, Diego signed a request for him to get some writing materials from the library.**

**“What do you have in mind, Diego?” Alejandro queried.**

**Diego steepled his hands and with an intense gleam in his eyes, began to relate a story.“Well, Father, when I was coming south from Monterey, I met a peon, who told me about a rancho from which he had recently escaped, where all of the workers were held as slaves.Never paid and never allowed to leave.Now, before I could report that blatant disregard of the law, I had my unfortunate accident in the wilderness.Now that I am home, I can send a message through Lt. Lopez to the garrison at Santa Barbara.”Diego smiled broadly.“If Señor Wheeler stays occupied with keeping an eye on me, then perhaps there will be time for a warrant to be issued, and this devil will be in jail where he cannot enslave or kill anyone else.”The two men noticed the intensity of Diego’s passion increase as his speech continued.“Whatever it takes, we must do all that is morally right to make sure this diabolical man is unable to put any other human through the pain and suffering he put those peons through.”Diego’s eyes had narrowed and now had a dangerous glitter in them.There was a short period of silence as everyone pondered the situation, which was broken when Bernardo brought in the paper and ink.Diego began composing his note to Lt. Lopez.**

**“I will be coming out to your hacienda each day to make sure that your broken foot is healing all right,” Father Francisco said with finality.“I am not a fighter, but my presence might be a deterrent.”**

**“And I have no plans to go anywhere. The dons can conduct their meetings without me for once,” Alejandro said grimly.“That should help deter an unwelcome visit at least for awhile.”**

**Diego looked up from his writing.It wouldn’t help matters to express aloud his sentiment that nothing would deter Wheeler.And he certainly wouldn’t indicate his irritation at having those around him discuss plans to protect him, even though they were correct in their assessment.“We will just have to wait and keep vigilant,” he did say.“Father Francisco, I am a very poor host to the one who has risked so much to save my life.Would you like some breakfast?”**

**“No, Diego, I must get back to the Mission.They will be wondering where I am.I will pray for help in this matter, however.May God watch over you all,” he said as he left.**

**Diego started to lean over his paper again and then looked up, his face deeply troubled.“Father, if my secret is revealed, you know what will happen.These lands will be confiscated, but most importantly the de la Vega name will be dishonored and you would probably be sent to the gallows as an accomplice.”He looked at Bernardo.“And you would, too.Your deaths would cause me more grief than my own capture would,” he added vehemently, signing to keep up that appearance, at the very least.**

**“The name will never be dishonored, my son, not to those who believe in justice,” Alejandro said vehemently.“Take heart, Diego, I feel that something will happen to the good.But you are tired.I have had the servants prepare the guestroom for you to use.That will be easier then trying to negotiate the stairs to your own room.”**

**Diego finished the letter and sent Bernardo and another servant into the pueblo to deliver it. Bernardo was able to report later to his patrón that Lt. Lopez had taken Don Diego’s report very seriously and had sent a small contingent of lancers to Santa Barbara even before the manservant had left the pueblo to return home.Diego smiled in satisfaction.**

****

**=============================**

**The young vaquero, José, reported the arrival of Diego de la Vega to his hacienda.Wheeler waited for the rest of the report.“It is as you thought it would be; he has been injured.At least he was on crutches.”**

**“Yes,” his breath hissed out like some giant snake’s.“I knew it; we have him.I will kill the fox in its den, and ruin his whole family while I am at it.”He laughed long and loud.“What is the story that is being spread as to the injured foot?”**

**“It was reported that young de la Vega’s horse was spooked by something in the desert and kicked him or stepped on him breaking bones in his foot,” the vaquero replied.**

**“That is a good story; fitting with the other things that are told about the de la Vega heir.”Wheeler laughed some more.“I have heard that he is a coward, much to the dismay of his esteemed father.”**

**José waited nervously for his next instructions.He was beginning to become increasingly unsure about the sanity of his employer and the justness of his cause, but he was certainly not going to give voice to his concerns, at least not in his patrón’s presence.**

**“Do they keep a lot of servants?”Wheeler asked.**

**“No, Don Paulo,” he answered.“There are perhaps three or four in the house who cook and clean, plus a deaf-mute manservant.Other servants come and go.”**

**“Good, good,” Wheeler gloated.“What I want you to do is watch the de la Vega hacienda and then come and get me when ever you see Alejandro de la Vega leave.The others should not be a problem.If we need to, we will kill them, and then we can take care of El Zorro.Do you understand what I want you to do?”**

**“Sí, Don Paulo,” Jose protested. “But it seems unfair to cut down an injured man.”**

**With a cry of rage, Wheeler struck the vaquero on the side of his face with his open hand.“Never question my actions again, do you understand?!I will dispose of Zorro any way I can.Do you understand me?” he asked again.**

**“Sí, Don Paulo,” the vaquero answered meekly, rubbing his quickly swelling cheek.**

**“Now get out there and only come back for me when the time is right,” Wheeler hissed.**

**José left very quickly.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nineteen](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt19.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	19. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 19**

**Next Seven Days**

**Only two days following Don Diego’s return, when Bernardo went upstairs to straighten his patrón’s room, he was astonished to see Diego dozing on his own bed.Awakened by the mozo’s entrance, the young man sat up.Startled, the Bernardo signed a query as to how the trip up the stairs was accomplished.**

**“I have been able to get up here since yesterday,” he said simply.“Bernardo, I have been practicing getting around the hacienda since I came home. I just had no desire to give Father more to worry about then he already has.The only place I have not been yet is the secret cave, and I have plans to do that soon.”Seeing Bernardo’s alarmed look, he quickly went on, “You have to understand, Bernardo, Paulo Wheeler has every intention of trying to kill me.I am fully of the opinion that he knows I am Zorro.And I feel I have to do everything in my power to be ready for him when he comes.”Bernardo stood quietly, concerned, but signing nothing, knowing the hacendado had more to say.**

**“I have been working on achieving as much mobility under the circumstances as I can.I plan on continuing that. Right now, the best thing you can do is to not interfere.”Diego saw Bernardo’s slightly hurt look.“What I mean by that, is do not try to stop me from going anywhere.Or fuss at me about my activities,” he explained.“Bernardo, Señor Wheeler is very clever and will find a way to come when we least expect.You and Father may not be around, and I have to be able to defend myself and if, at all possible, to defeat him.”Bernardo nodded, having thought about that, too.**

**“Later, when I am able to go to the secret cave, I want you to train with me,” Diego smiled reassuringly.“There are a few things I thought I was proficient enough to do in my sleep, that I now have to learn to do on crutches.I want to be ready, but I need your help.”Bernardo signed his willingness to help, but to himself, decided that his patrón would not have to fight the madman alone.**

**A week had passed since he had come home, and Diego at full strength, except, of course, for the foot.There had been an increased urgency in the past few days to push himself to the limit of his current abilities.Personally, he felt blessed by providence to have all of this time to prepare, but he had no illusions that it would last forever.There was no place in the hacienda that he could not get to, including the secret cave.Steps were no consideration and he had practiced getting around with only one crutch and then without any at all, although he realized that was too awkward to be of any service in a fight against Wheeler.**

**There was only one thing that Diego had been unable to master to his satisfaction, and that was getting up quickly from the ground.If he had something to hang on to, Diego was up in an instant; he had practiced pull-ups along with everything else.However, if he tried to get up directly from the ground without the crutches to help him, he found that more awkward and slow.Therefore, Diego determined that if it did come down to a confrontation with Señor Wheeler, he would have to make sure he wasn’t knocked down.Bernardo found Don Diego’s increased agility amazing, but had to agree with his patrón's conclusions.**

**Diego practiced his fencing, using his left hand as well as his right, something he had not worked at since his college days.He was able to hold his own with Bernardo, even though the inability to advance and retreat adeptly was frustrating.The most difficult aspect was the realization that he could not lead off with his right foot as he had been taught.But once he compensated, Diego was pleased that he could use the epée while on a crutch, at the same time understanding that he would not be able to totally rely on it as he had done in the past.The whip would be the next weapon of choice, and he went up the stairs to get one from the hidden room.**

**Since their conversation of several days before, Bernardo noticed the incredible ease with which his patron seemed to be able to get around the casa grande.With a great deal of satisfaction, he also couldn’t help but notice how much more strength Don Diego had in his upper body, and, knowing what he had been doing in the last week, it was certainly no surprise. On the morning of the seventh day he found Don Diego in the secret room going through a trunk with the costumes and equipment of Zorro.The caballero pulled out a whip and hung it over his shoulder, then he saw Bernardo watching.Shrugging, his only comment was, “Whips have a long reach and are not dependant on two good feet for their use,” he explained.“I have also been practicing with a bolas.Shall we go down and see Tornado?”**

**Diego started down the narrow staircase with ease, avoiding cracks and holes in the stone steps.Bernardo brought the lantern.Knowing that his patron had come down alone, he queried as to how he could get down the steps and carry a lantern at the same time.**

**Diego laughed.“I came down with only one crutch, so I could hold the lantern in my other hand,” he explained.“And besides, I think I could go up and down these old steps blindfolded.”Bernardo just signed a comment about asking silly questions.Diego chuckled and went over to the big black stallion, which was snorting and pawing a greeting.Stroking him along his head and neck, Diego let the horse lip his fingers, knowing that Tornado would never use his teeth.The stallion nuzzled Diego’s chest and then gave him a great push with his head.The caballero totally lost his balance and ended up flat on his back looking up at Bernardo’s concerned face.He laughed, “Do not worry so much, I simply bruised my posterior and my pride, and nothing more.”**

**Bernardo reached out his hand to help Don Diego, but the offer was refused.Using his arms and a crutch, Diego sprang up on his good leg.He grumbled in disgust at the time with which it took him to get on his feet.Bernardo thought that he had done quite well and told him so.“Who would have been quicker, Wheeler with a sword or me getting up off the ground?”Bernardo said nothing.**

**Diego turned back to the stallion, and gave a long hard stare.Tornado just snorted at him.“Bernardo, if I did not know better, I would think he is laughing at me.He must be trying to keep me humble.Hand me his curry brush, por favor.”Diego spent the next half-hour brushing the black stallion wherever he could reach.It was a good tension reliever, and he only stopped when he heard the voice of his father at the other end of the cave.“In here, Father,” Diego called out.**

**His father came into the light of Bernardo’s lantern and stared in amazement at his son.“How, in the name of all the Saints did you get down here?” he asked incredulously.“Those stairs are steep!”**

**“Very carefully, Father.”Diego quipped.“I have also been practicing.”**

**“I can see that,” the elder de la Vega commented dryly.“Father Francisco is here to check your foot.”**

**“Tell him I will be right there, por favor.”Diego handed the brush to Bernardo and then started back up the stairs.The journey up was no more difficult than the trip down.**

**Diego decided to show off a bit.He went all the way up the steps to his room and after Bernardo had checked to make sure no one was there, he and Diego walked through the secret doorway and then through his room to the balcony.Leaning over the balustrade, Diego grinned and greeted the priest.“Hola, Padre.I will be down in an instant.”With no hesitation, Diego made good his promise and was soon standing before the startled cleric.**

**Father Francisco just shook his head. “I can see what you have been doing with your time,” he observed with a bemused smile.“Let me look at your foot to see if I need to give you one of Senora Barosa’s tongue-lashings.”After removing the splints and wrappings, he felt gently to get an idea of the placement of the bones.**

**Diego winced slightly.“It only hurts a bit when you do that now,” he told the priest.Father Francisco rewrapped the foot with clean bandages.“Well, how much longer, Father?” he asked, hopefully.**

**“Diego, my son, you must be patient,” he admonished the young man.“Bones take time to heal, especially bones in the foot.I explained that to you before,” he reminded young de la Vega.**

**“Father Francisco, I know you did, but you still have not answered my question,” Diego gently told the priest.**

**Realizing that Diego was probably as well aware of the timetable as he was, but was simply asking in the hope that the convalescence would be shorter, Father Francisco answered as positively as he could. “Well, I am happy to say that all of your boyish risk taking has done no damage.” the priest answered him happily. “But I would still guess that we are talking about another five weeks.”Diego groaned.“And, as long as you are careful, I think that the exercise has been good for your recovery,” the priest praised him.“Oh, and please realize that when the four weeks are up and I think the bone has healed, then you have to work back to normal activities very gradually.You do not want to reinjure anything by overdoing it right away, and the muscles in your leg will be weakened by that time, also.If you follow my instructions, you will be able to do most of your normal activities in about six weeks.”**

**Diego’s reaction was to stare at the priest.Father Francisco had shortened his convalescence by a week from his initial pronouncement, but five more weeks seemed an eternity to one used to the activity that Diego had been doing since his return from Spain.Even though he was extremely mobile under the circumstances, he nevertheless, chafed under the restrictions the injury had set upon him.“Padre,” Diego said in mock solemnity, “you really know how to cheer me up.”**

**The priest couldn’t help but laugh.“Somehow, my son, I knew this bit of information would please you.But, it’s something that you must keep remembering, because if you do anything foolish, it could affect you the rest of your life.”Diego nodded in agreement.He understood, it just didn’t make him any happier.Father Francisco continued, “I will return in the morning to check on your progress.”** ****

**=====================================**

**It was the eighth morning after the surveillance began, when Paulo Wheeler decided to finish what he had come to Los Angeles to do.He had become tired of the vaquero reporting no progress to him each evening, and he felt that the José’s heart was not in this work.If he didn’t need him so badly, he would have been rid of him a long time ago.So on a bright, cloudless morning, Wheeler rode out with José and another vaquero to the vantage point where José had been watching the hacienda.They settled themselves in comfortable positions to watch, but after only a couple of hours that, which Wheeler had been waiting for, occurred.**

**Don Alejandro de la Vega rode away from the hacienda with a vaquero.Before he and José could venture down, though, a priest arrived.Wheeler waited impatiently for a while, but when the priest didn’t leave, he decided that they could take care of the cleric, if need be, and then young de la Vega.“Let us go and finish what should have been done a long time ago,” he growled to the vaqueros.**

**They rode their horses down slowly as to not make too much noise and then approached the front of the hacienda.Dismounting, they entered through the front gate and saw young de la Vega sitting on the patio, reading, his leg propped up on a crutch.No one else was in sight.Diego looked up calmly, even though he surely recognized his guests.“Señores, what a pleasant surprise.I know I have seen the one vaquerobefore,” he said, pointing to José, “but I have not had the pleasure of meeting you, Señor.Would you care to sit down?As soon as my manservant comes out I will order refreshments for us all,” he bantered amiably.**

**“Diego de la Vega, I presume,” Wheeler said smoothly, “I believe you have had the pleasure of meeting my vaquero, José, near my hacienda, some days ago.”He gave de la Vega credit for his composure; he acted as if a friend was stopping by to visit.**

**For his part, Diego had no choice but to play this word game with Wheeler and see where he was going to go with it.Nodding to the young vaquero, he said, “Sí, Señor, we met on the trail.But I have not had the pleasure of making your acquaintance.”He noticed that the vaquero looked nervous, as though he was not entirely happy to be here. _He does not like the idea of ganging up on an injured man_ , Diego thought to himself, grimly, _And personally I do not either_.**

**Wheeler continued, “Actually Don Diego, we have met before also, except at that time you were in a black costume burning down my property.I really was not appreciative of that.”Wheeler noticed that the hacendado didn’t even flinch.**

**“Señor,” Diego replied coolly, “I do not like your implications.I am trying to understand why you would think that a landowner such as myself would burn down someone else’s property.”Diego watched Wheeler carefully for signs of impending loss of temper; that’s when he would be most dangerous.“But let us forget that.Sit down, señores; make yourselves comfortable.Let us talk of more pleasant things.”**

**“Do not play word games with me, Don Diego, or rather, should I call you Zorro?”Wheeler queried.**

**Diego looked incredulous and then began to laugh.“You flatter me greatly, Señor.Zorro is considered by many to be a hero around this area, a man of great prowess and daring.I have neither and am no hero.” _Now would_ _come his display of evidence_ , Diego thought.**

**“Come now, de la Vega,” Wheeler began, “I shot Zorro in the leg or foot and there you sit with an injured foot.The right foot, too.You were also seen in the vicinity of my hacienda just before the arrival of El Zorro.”**

**“A coincidence, nothing more, Señor.”Diego explained pleasantly to the man.He saw Wheeler’s face begin to redden, and he tensed for the big fight, however short it might be.“Please, enough of these unpleasantries.Again I ask you; sit down and relax and we will enjoy a glass of wine together,” Diego said placatingly.**

**“You are Zorro!!” Wheeler screamed, slamming his fist on the wooden table where Diego sat.The caballero feigned surprise and grabbed his crutches from under his propped leg, quickly turning one around under the table where the move couldn’t be seen.Wheeler was screaming again.“Admit it, tell me you are Zorro!Tell me!!”**

**“How can I admit to something that would be impossible for me to admit to?”Diego calmly said to Wheeler.**

**“This has gone far enough!”Wheeler pulled out his pistol from inside his belt and raised it, pulling back the hammer as he did so.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt20.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	20. Fox Hunt

Fox Hunt

_**Fox Hunt**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 20**

**Conclusion**

**When Wheeler raised his pistol, Diego leaned forward slightly in his chair and, reaching under the table with one of the crutch, jerked Wheeler’s legs out from under him.As Wheeler fell backwards, the pistol discharged harmlessly into the air.Diego quickly leaned the crutches against his leg and in one smooth motion pulled the whip out from under the table and snapped it on the nearer vaquero’s wrist causing his pistol to discharge in the air, also.He pushed the table towards the pair, knocking them down again as they were getting to their feet.Wheeler got up cursing, and drew his sword.José had a taste of the whip as Diego dumped him on the ground, also.**

**“You may have a few tricks, El Zorro, but I will kill you in the end.”Wheeler screamed.**

**“Perhaps you may, Señor, but you will learn the hard way that you have bested a de la Vega,” Diego assured him grimly.He plied the whip against his assailant’s ankles and dropped Wheeler to the ground yet again.It was then that he saw that one of the vaqueros had slunk around trying to get in back of him.Diego snapped the whip to get him to back away, but this time the vaquero was ready for him and he grabbed the whip in a tight enough grip to jerk the hacendado to the ground if he didn’t let go.Diego chose to let go.**

**Diego grabbed the crutches and jumped up.As he backed up against one of the pillars holding up the balcony, he decided on one last protest.“I wish I could convince you that you are trying to kill the wrong man if you are after Zorro.I am not Zorro.”**

**“You are a lying dog, Señor Zorro.”Wheeler cried and moved toward him with his sword ready.**

**The vaquero saw the usefulness of the whip and began to use it against Diego.It snapped against his left leg, and he bit back a cry.He reached back for a set of bolas that had been left hanging from a peg on the pillar.He and Bernardo had worked with them lately and he felt he had gotten rather good at their use.This situation would prove how well he had learned.Grabbing the weapon and stepping away from the pillar he began to swing them in a perfect rhythm.As the unnamed vaquero was getting ready to ply the whip again, Diego let the bolas fly.They slammed against the man’s head and wrapped around him several times, dropping him like a stone.Diego smiled, fear of the South American weapon kept the other two away from him for a moment.**

**Diego was tempted to try to retrieve the whip, but saw Wheeler anticipating the move, and ready to cut him off. Wheeler lunged at him and Diego used one of the crutches as a staff, hitting him in the solar plexus.Bent over and gasping, Wheeler was forced to back up until he could recover his breath.Diego moved to the side, watching José, who had unsheathed a sword.He stopped when he felt another column against his back.**

**Groping around the back of the rough-cut pillar with one hand, he felt the handle of the epée that was left there just this morning, after he had practiced with Bernardo in his room.At that moment, José came at him, a sword in his hand. A glance showed that Wheeler had regained his breath and was advancing from his right.As he threw a crutch along the flagstones of the patio, it skittered against Jose’s ankles, causing him to stumble, and giving Diego a chance to concentrate on Wheeler alone.The vaquero’s sword flew out of his hands and slid behind Diego.**

**Leaning slightly on the one crutch, he was able to parry Wheeler’s thrusts and make short advances of his own. For a moment, Diego thought he might be able to hold his own against this madman, but then Wheeler came close and slashed at him, forcing Diego to jump back.He hit the column with enough force to knock the breath out of him and Diego lowered his guard.In that instant, Wheeler reached in with his weapon and jerked the sword out of his hand, forcing Diego to revert to the crutch as a defensive weapon.After what seemed an interminably long time of the holding off the angry hacendado, he realized that his adversary would be able to wear him down eventually, despite all of the rigorous training that he had put himself through.It was wearing him down to balance on one foot and fight for such an extended period, but a part of him was pleased that he had been able to hold his own for this length of time, and he couldn’t withhold a grin of pleasure.**

**“José, you fool, come help me,” Don Paulo shouted.Diego had not realized that José was watching from where he had fallen.The vaquero slowly got up and approached the dueling pair.**

**Diego realized that if Wheeler were less angry and more methodical, then he would have accomplished his goal of killing him by now.It was only a matter of time before he lost his balance and fell.Even as the thought passed through his mind, his opponent lunged at him, and he went down trying to avoid the blow.Wheeler was almost immediately on him with an evil laugh that echoed across the patio.Diego again used the crutch, catching the hacendado in the chest and throwing him backwards.Adrenalin provided extra strength to his arms and good leg, and using the crutch, Diego was able to spring up in time to meet José’s attack.Feeling the pillar against his left shoulder, the caballero leaned against it as José came at him.The vaquero threw a solid punch, intending to connect with his jaw, but Diego anticipated his move and ducked under his blow.José screamed as his fist slammed against the hard wood pillar, snapping bones.As the vaquero sank down to his knees in agony, Wheeler threw a punch of his own and caught Diego in the jaw, knocking him to the ground once more.**

**Standing over him with his sword ready for the thrust, he began laughing. “Only Zorro could have continued to fight against me like this.”Wheeler laughed insanely, “But as you see, in the end I am going to kill Zorro.”**

**Unless something happened to change the situation, Diego was afraid that Wheeler might be right.Remotely, Diego felt the end of one of his crutches against the back of his head, but knew he would not be able to reach for and use it before the sword point being held at his chest was thrust into his body.Then Diego was startled by a voice from the stairway.“Stop, Señor Wheeler, or I will be forced to shoot you.”He saw Wheeler look up and he quickly glanced up too.And what he saw astonished him, because he was looking at Zorro.It was like looking at himself.Apparently, Wheeler couldn’t believe it either.**

**“No, it cannot be true,” he stammered.“It is a trick, a trick!I will not be cheated!”**

**He turned back to Diego, who had just a few seconds to prepare for the next attack.A few seconds was all that he needed to finish this, for he had remembered Señora Barosa’s admonition about taking care of his enemy with ‘the big sticks’ as she called them. Reaching back and grabbing the crutch, Diego thrust it under Wheeler’s jaw and gave a hard push.The hacendado was again thrown off balance, but Wheeler didn’t just fall down as before.Diego had miscalculated, in that he was much stronger in his shoulders than he had been a week earlier, and the impetus of the blow threw his enemy against a rock planter in the middle of the patio.Wheeler sank limply to the flagstones. All of the adrenaline that had sustained him during the fight with Wheeler and the vaqueros was gone. This time Diego was unable to get up without help, so he simply sat on the hard ground assimilating the fact that he had actually survived this.**

**By this time, Zorro had reached him.“Are you all right, Don Diego?”Zorro asked him in concern, helping him to a sitting position.Staring wide-eyed at the outlaw who was supposed to be himself, all he could do was nod, not believing what he was seeing.At about this time, the gate burst open and Lt. Lopez, Sgt. Garcia, Alejandro and several lancers burst into the patio.Alejandro’s jaw dropped when he saw his son and Zorro next to each other.Stunned, he knew it wasn’t Bernardo masquerading to cover for Diego, because this Zorro was more the size of Diego.Lt. Lopez, too, was incredulous, because he had not thought that Zorro could have recovered that quickly. Zorro bowled several of the lancers to the ground as he rushed out the gate and disappeared around the corner of the hacienda.Diego continued staring at the gate where the outlaw had exited.**

**Alejandro asked Diego the same question that Zorro had.This time the younger de la Vega found his voice.“Sí, father, I am fine, thanks to Zorro,” he stammered, and then he started to laugh.He continued to laugh until the tears ran down his cheeks.Lt. Lopez looked nervously at Don Diego and wondered if this confrontation had maybe unsettled the young caballero’s mind.Alejandro sent one of the lancers into the hacienda to get some wine, and Diego composed himself enough to ask Sgt. Lopez for a hand getting up.His father pulled a chair over for him to sit in, and then Diego surveyed the scene thoroughly, realizing what he had done.He nodded to Sgt. Garcia, who had bent down to check the Paulo Wheeler. “Is he dead?” he asked**.

**“Sí, Don Diego,” Garcia said, his eyes large in disbelief.**

**A lancer handed Diego a cup of wine, which he took gratefully.“I cannot believe I did this.I really did not mean to kill him.I only meant to knock him out,” he murmured, “I cannot believe that I am still alive.”**

**“But I thought you said Zorro saved you?”Sgt. Lopez asked.**

**“He did, Sergeant.”Diego answered in bemusement, “he distracted Wheeler enough for me to use my crutch like a staff.I remembered a friend’s advice to use the crutches against my enemies, and Zorro gave me enough time to do that.”**

**Corporal Reyes looked at Diego in open amazement.“You mean, Don Diego, that you fought against all of them by yourself, and with an injured foot?”**

**“No, no, Corporal, Zorro helped me, but I was very lucky in my part of this fight.”Diego explained, suddenly remembering the part that he was supposed to play.“It was a lucky thing that in my boredom of late, that I let Bernardo teach me how to use a whip, which, also luckily, happened to be sitting on the table.It was also luck that Zorro showed up when he did.”**

**“I would argue with you on that one, my son,” Father Francisco said from the door of the sala, “I think it was God who guided you and Zorro against that madman and his vaqueros.I hope you are all right.Bernardo had taken me to the wine cellar to get some wine for the Mission and we did not even know what was going on until it was all over.”**

**Bernardo handed a handkerchief to Diego, who used it to wipe the sweat from his face.Looking intently at his mozo, he nodded his gratitude.“By the way, Lt. Lopez, what brought you out here at a most fortuitous time?” he asked the soldier.**

**“I was on my way to your hacienda because a messenger had arrived just this morning from Santa Barbara with orders to capture and arrest Paulo Wheeler for slavery and murder,” Lieutenant Lopez explained.“I had also received information that Señor Wheeler and a vaquero had been most interested in the activities of the de la Vegas.When I was told that Wheeler had ridden out of the pueblo this morning in the direction of your hacienda, I felt that your lives might be in danger.I met Don Alejandro on the way, and we all rode back together.But it seems that you and Zorro had things well in hand.”**

**Father Francisco made a hasty examination of Diego’s foot, without taking off the bandage, while Lopez was making his explanation.The priest got up with a satisfied look on his face.“Señora Barosa was right,” he declared smugly, “beware of caballeros with crutches.Please do not get angry with me in the next few weeks.”**

**“Father Francisco,” Diego said somberly, “I would never do anything against you.I had to stop him, though.There was absolutely nothing that I could say or do to convince him to not kill me.And he just about succeeded.”Diego’s voice took on a slightly puzzled tone.“If Zorro had not shown up when he did, I think that Wheeler would have won.Zorro saved me.…” Diego’s voice trailed off.**

**Lt. Lopez got up.“Don Alejandro, if you will excuse us, we shall take the dead man and the prisoners back to the pueblo.”He instructed the lancers to tie the body of Paulo Wheeler onto his horse. After unwrapping the bolas from around the head of the vaquero, the lancer reported that he was not dead, but had a head wound and would need medical attention.Father Francisco checked him over and bandaged the wound, also taking care of José, who was still softly moaning in the corner of the patio.“They will need to be taken into the pueblo in a carriage,” he announced.“Don Alejandro, would you mind the lancers borrowing one of your carriages?”**

**“No, of course not, just get them out of here,” Alejandro said vehemently. “And when that one wakes up, please tell both of these men that they should think twice next time before taking on a member of my family.”He smiled broadly at Diego, who smiled weakly back at his father.“Oh, and Lt. Lopez,” Alejandro added, “Take one of the servants, so that he can bring back the carriage and save one of your lancers the trouble of returning it.”Lopez nodded his thanks and got up to leave.He left, leaving the lancers behind.While the lancers carried the injured vaqueros out to the carriage a servant had brought around to the gate, Alejandro and Father Francisco made small talk.Diego was speechless, still trying to assimilate what had happened.**

**“Many pardons, Señores,” Sgt. Garcia said a bit later, “but we will take the prisoners and the body of Señor Wheeler back to the pueblo now, with your permission.”**

**“Yes, Sergeant, go ahead,” Alejandro said with a wave of his hand. “And thank you for your expeditious help in this matter.”**

**After the lancers left, Don Alejandro signed to Bernardo to make sure that the little group wasn’t overheard or interrupted.When Bernardo gave an all clear sign, Alejandro looked at everybody sharply, and then said to the group in general, “There goes Lt. Lopez, a man who now knows that Diego is not Zorro, although I imagine he is puzzled as to Zorro’s quick recovery.”Pausing a moment, he then continued more seriously,“I know, by the way Diego reacted, that he was as shocked by the appearance of Zorro as I was, but by the Saints, can anyone explain what happened?”Bernardo had a knowing smile on his face, and Father Francisco coughed in embarrassment.**

**Diego looked incredulously at the priest as the truth dawned on him.“It was you!!” he exclaimed, and he looked at Bernardo, signing, “And you were in on it, too.”Bernardo nodded acknowledgment.“Father Francisco, you were willing to kill Wheeler to save me?” he asked. “I appreciate that more than you could ever know.”**

**“I heard Señor Wheeler come in with his hired vaqueros,” the priest explained, “and the only thought that came into my mind was that I knew we had to have more than just our hands to fight this evil monster.I made Bernardo understand that we needed the weapons of Zorro to use against Wheeler.He took me through the hidden door of the sala and up to a secret room.That was when it struck me that if Wheeler saw Zorro and Diego in the same place that he would give up his quest of vengeance against Diego.I had no idea of the unhinged state of his mind.We were able to listen to most of what was going on through the open door,” he explained, pointing to Diego’s bedroom door and then continued.“Bernardo and I were afraid that we would be too late when we heard him screaming at you.I doubt that even you have changed into the costume as quickly as I did-- with Bernardo’s help, of course.And we almost had apoplexy when we heard the pistol shots.When we came out of your room and I started down the stairs, I almost did not say anything.In fact, I didn’t think you were going to need my help until he had you on the ground.To use a chess term, you were almost in checkmate.”**

**“I was in checkmate, Father,” Diego said and then did a double take.“You mean that you watched some of that and didn’t do anything?!”**

**“Diego, my son, you were magnificent,” Father Francisco exclaimed.“I was there with a pistol,” he looked serious, “and I would have used it if I had to, but you were doing so well. And I was also afraid that as long as it’s been since I practiced with a pistol, I would accidentally hit you.”Father Francisco paused and looked intently at Diego.“There were several times that I almost interrupted.Whether you consciously realized it or not, Diego, I knew you wanted to bring this to a conclusion yourself, and not have someone else do it for you.”The priest sat back with a smile.“Now I know why you have succeeded in this clandestine business of yours for all this time.”He paused.“And there was also your identity to protect.Bernardo saw the arrival of Lt. Lopez, and I knew that having Zorro here with you would dispel any last speculations about whether you and Zorro are the same person.”**

**“Father Francisco, there is certainly nothing wrong with your analysis,” Diego admitted with a smile.“You are right, I did hope to have some part in stopping that madman.”He sobered quickly.“I am grateful for your intervention.”**

**“God was leading this battle, just as he has been leading the battle for justice for the years of your service . . . and before,” the priest declared.Bernardo brought out a tray with glasses of wine for everybody.Father Francisco took one of the glasses of wine and held it up.“I propose a toast,” he said, “to Diego de la Vega.”**

**“To Diego, my son,” added Alejandro proudly.Diego just looked embarrassed.**

**Bernardo then raised his glass, and made the sign of a“ _Z”_ , for Zorro.Diego laughed heartily, “To Zorro then, whoever he may be at the moment.”And everyone raised their glasses to El Zorro, the fox.**

**El Fin**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com) **Please, let me know what you thought of the story.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/foxhunt1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
